Gravity Rises AU
by Portgas D Trace
Summary: Basado en el universo alterno en donde Dipper y Mabel intercambian personalidades, siendo Dipper un niño despreocupado y energetico y Mabel una niña paranoica amante de los libros. Los gemelos pasan sus vacaciones de invierno en Gravity Falls junto a su tío abuelo Stanford Pines en donde vivirán todo tipo de aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

**Gravity Rises**

 **Historia basada en el universo alterno (AU en ingles) creado por sorophora en tumblr en donde las personalidades principales de Mabel y Dipper están intercambiadas (Mabel es mas seria y lista, y Dipper es despreocupado y energético)**

Cuando les mencionaron las vacaciones de invierno, los gemelos Mabel y Dipper Pines tenían visiones muy diferentes de cómo disfrutarlas. Mabel se imaginaba a si misma sentada tranquilamente leyendo sus novelas de detectives mientras tomaba chocolate caliente, viendo sus series de televisión favoritas de misterios e inventando sus propias teorías de que pasaría en el siguiente episodio. Dipper, por su parte, estaba impaciente por salir a hacer guerras de bolas de nieve con todo el que pasara frente a la casa (lo que hacia que los vecinos se quejaran con sus padres cada año), hacer ángeles de nieve y de pasar horas y horas jugando videojuegos mientras tomaba litros y litros de Dipper-Jugo (Mabel jamás entenderá como es que su hermano puede beber eso ya que un día su padre descubrió que esa "bebida" es un excelente substituto de la gasolina). Sus ropas para la ocasión también eran muy diferentes: Mabel llevaba una cinta de cabello de color rojo, una chaqueta de invierno marrón claro, una camiseta rosa algo grande para ella (le llegaba hasta las rodillas) pantalones negros y unas botas para la nieve; Dipper, por su parte, usaba un suéter negro con el diseño de la Osa Mayor, unas camisetas que cambian de diseño a diario, unos shorts de gimnasio (a pesar del frio) y unos tenis deportivos.

Pero NINGUNO de los gemelos se esperaba la noticia de que sus padres los mandarían a pasar sus vacaciones de invierno en el pueblito de Gravity Falls, junto a su tío abuelo Stanford Pines, ya que lo veían como una gran oportunidad para todos: el solitario tío Ford pasaría las fiestas con miembros de la familia y los señores Pines tendrían un invierno sin los vecinos golpeando su puerta a diario para quejarse de que a Dipper y a Mabel le haría bien el salir de casa para algo que no sea solo la escuela, así que prepararon sus maletas y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban en un autobús con destino a Gravity Falls. Si bien Dipper se veía muy emocionado por el nuevo ambiente, Mabel estaba muchísimo más interesada en conocer a su ermitaño tío Ford, quien, según sus padres, era un investigador de lo paranormal; quizás por fin tendría a alguien con quien hablar de esas cosas que tanto le gustaban, las cuales aburrían a Dipper, y su emoción solo aumento más (hasta el punto de que Dipper tuvo que sostenerla para que no se desmayara) cuando se dio cuenta del edificio del que su tío era dueño…

 **El Museo del Misterio**

El museo del misterio era una atracción turística que se encuentraba en el bosque a las afueras de Gravity Falls. Fue construida por el reconocido científico-investigador del pueblo Stanford Pines, el cual era _in-famoso_ en el pueblo debido a su actitud ermitaña y paranoica (aunque reconocen que es muy brillante). En el museo se exhibían todo tipo de cosas relacionadas con lo paranormal, ya fueran criaturas disecadas o en frascos, fotos de avistamientos extraños y artefactos de aspecto futurísticos o extraños. Originalmente, Stanford construyó el museo para ayudar a la gente del pueblo a entender los extraños fenómenos que los rodean, pero por alguna extraña razón, estos parecían preferir la ignorancia antes que el conocimiento. Sin embargo el museo resulto ser un enorme éxito entre los turistas, cosa que Ford no había planeado pero igual empezó a sacarle provecho.

—Pasen por aquí, damas y caballeros —Stanford le estaba dando un tour a un grupo de turistas—Les presento… ¡La única foto de la 'Sombra Hombre! ¡La sombra que parece un hombre!

—¿Entonces…parece una sombra? —preguntó uno de los turistas.

—No, parece un hombre —lo corrigió Stanford

—¿Es un hombre? —preguntó una mujer.

—¡Es una sombra que PARECE un hombre!

Su personal era bastante reducido, ya que solo contaba con dos empleados: Soos Ramirez, el cual hacia casi todo el trabajo técnico en el museo y Robbie Valentino, quien se encargaba de la caja registradora de la tienda de recuerdos y de supervisar la mercancía del museo. Pero ahora que sus sobrinos Dipper y Mabel venían a visitarlo durante sus vacaciones de invierno, tenía otros dos semi-empleados que podían ayudarlo en el museo.

Tratando de sacarle provecho a su situación, Dipper hacia todos los intentos posibles para tratar de conseguirse una novia, y tener (en sus palabras) un breve pero épico romance, pero hasta ahora esta estrategia demostraba ser muy ineficiente…

—Esta leyéndola, ¡esta leyéndola! —Susurraba un emocionado Dipper, mientras una chica rubia con el pelo amarrado en dos coletas leía un avión de papel que Dipper a escondidas le arrojo (y le dio en el ojo)

' _Yo te gusto?'_ decía la carta, y entre las opciones a responder estaban las opciones: _¡Si!_ , _¡Por supuesto!_ Y _¡Absolutamente!_

La chica buscó con la mirada de donde había venido el avión (pero con solo un ojo le estaba costando algo de trabajo), pero no logró ver a nadie que pudiera habérsela arrojado.

—Oye… Dipper —dijo Mabel mientras acomodaba algunos frascos de los estantes—. Se que estás en tu fase de estar loco por las chicas…pero creo que estás tomando muy en serio la parte de "loco"

—¡JA! ¡Si claro! —se rió Dipper, mientras inflaba su pecho tratando de mostrar confianza —. Ya verás Mabel ¡en estas vacaciones lejos de casa tengo la oportunidad de ser todo un rompe-corazones!"

Mabel se lo quedó mirando, incrédula. Un par de días atrás, Dipper se le acercó a una chica de pelo negro y piel morena con una jarra llena de Dipper-jugo y se lo había ofrecido. La chica se había quedado viendo el líquido de origen dudoso con algo de miedo, pero Dipper ya le estaba sirviendo un vaso. Accidentalmente, una gota de jugo cayó al suelo, el cual empezó a burbujear y a echar humo. En cuestión de segundos, la gota había formado un agujero en el suelo. De más estaba decir que la chica había salido corriendo hacia la salida antes de que Dipper pudiera reaccionar.

Y no mucho después de ese incidente, intentó impresionar a una chica de cabello castaño amarrado en una gran trenza, que estaba viendo una exhibición sobre unos frascos que contenían las cabezas de diferentes criaturas, cuando uno de los frascos en particular llamó su atención ya que la cabeza que había dentro este parecía humana. Cuando la chica se acercó al frasco para observarlo con más cuidado, la cabeza la saludó con un fuerte "¡Hola!" para revelar que era Dipper del otro lado de la mesa. La chica había pegado un fuerte grito y salido corriendo, empujando a varios turistas en el camino.

—Pues, si sigues así definitivamente les romperás algo, pero no será el corazón —le respondió Mabel mientras volvía a enfocarse en su tarea.

—Pfff, solo estás celosa —bufó Dipper.

Luego de despedir al último grupo de turistas, Stanford regresó a la tienda de regalos en donde se encontraban sus empleados y sus sobrinos.

—Muy bien, chicos, necesito que uno de ustedes vaya al sótano a cambiar las luces —dijo mientras sostenía una caja de bombillas nuevas y una linterna.

—Yo no —dijeron Mabel y Dipper al mismo tiempo.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, señor Pines! —dijo Soos, emocionado.

—A ti ya te di un trabajo, Soos —lo regaño Stanford—. ¡Robbie! ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?"

Robbie se encontraba detrás de la caja registradora ajustando su guitarra y no podría parecer más desinteresado.

—Podria pero… ehh… estoy en mi descanso de quince minutos.

—Debería despedirlos a todos —refunfuñó Stanford, pero sabía que eso no era buena idea porque nadie más en todo el pueblo estaba interesado en trabajar en su "magnifico" museo—. Muy bien, Mabel, tu lo harás —le dijo a la niña mientras le entregaba la caja y la linterna.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero tío Ford, ¡ese sótano tuyo da miedo! —se quejó Mabel

—Oh, vamos niña, creí que te gustaban este tipo de cosas.

—Que me gusten no significa que quiera vivirlas. Ese sótano tuyo es demasiado tétrico aun para una fanática de lo paranormal como yo —le reprochó Mabel —Además, ¿no dijiste que habías inventado una super-bombilla que duraría mil años?

—No olvides que la luz que emana también te deja la piel más suave —le recordó Dipper mientras se frotaba sus mejillas para probar su punto.

—Si, lo hice, pero hacer solo uno sale demasiado costoso… Eso y el hecho de que descubrí que no es nada ahorradora, ya que el recibo de luz casi se duplicó desde que la puse.

Al ver que su hermana no estaba nada feliz con su tarea, Dipper sintió que era su deber como hermano apoyarla así que trato de convencer a su tío.

—Oye, tío, si Mabel no quiere, yo puedo hacerlo.

Mabel miró a su hermano y le dio una sonrisa, pero el breve momento fue arruinado por Ford.

—No, tú también tienes trabajo. Quiero que vayas a la parte trasera del museo y cortes un poco de leña

—¡¿QUE?! ¡Pero hace mucho frio afuera!

—Y el museo estará aun más frio en la noche si no lo haces, así que deja de quejarte, ¡y ponte a trabajar! ¡Eso fue para ambos! —le dijo Ford a los gemelos mientras los empujaba fuera de la sección de la tienda de regalos.

—Viejo cascarrabias —susurró Mabel—. Bueno, Dipper, si nos apresuramos puede que terminemos antes de que empiece el episodio de Patotective.

—¡Wow, es cierto! ¡Había olvidado que hoy hay un nuevo episodio! —recordó Dipper, cambiando por completo su modo a uno mucho más entusiasta, lo que hizo que saliera corriendo a tomar el hacha que estaba al lado de la puerta trasera— ¡Será mejor que nos apresuremos!

Mabel sonrió al ver que su hermano volvió a su modo tan alegre de siempre y, sintiéndose satisfecha por hacer su trabajo de hermana de mantener a Dipper feliz, decidió ponerse a hacer su trabajo, el cual seguía poniéndola bastante nerviosa. La sola idea de tener que bajar a ese horrible agujero en donde su tío guardaba las exhibiciones menos exitosas (o demasiado peligrosas) de su museo hacia que se le revolviera el estomago. Sin embargo, una vez que llegó a las escaleras que dan al sótano, Mabel trató de calmarse enfocando su mente en otras cosas así que encendió la linterna y bajo por las escaleras. Una vez abajo, se encontró con todo tipo de cosas que pueden perturbar a una niña de doce años: estatuas y esculturas de aspecto macabro, pinturas y fotos de esas que dan la ilusión de que siempre te están viendo y cajas de todos los tamaños que parece que no habían sido abiertas en unos treinta años.

—Es aun peor de lo que recuerdo —susurró Mabel—. Bueno, entre más pronto ponga estas estúpidas bombillas, menos aterrador será este lugar…al menos eso espero —Mabel arrastró una caja que parecía lo suficientemente dura como para soportar su peso, la colocó debajo de una de las lámparas y cambio la desgastada bombilla por una nueva. Repitió este proceso otras siete veces hasta que había cambiado las bombillas de todas las lámparas— Muy bien, creo que son todas —se dijo a sí misma. Se bajó de la caja y se acercó a las escaleras buscando el interruptor. Una vez que lo encontró, encendió las luces y el sótano ahora parecía un lugar totalmente diferente, ya que ahora que había mucha más luz que las que podía dar una linterna. El lugar no parecía TAN malo (las estatuas aun daban miedo pero ya no tanto). Sintiendo un gran alivio, Mabel se disponía a regresar arriba y salir de una vez por todas de ese lugar, pero su victoria fue algo corta cuando se dio cuenta de que la lámpara que estaba más al fondo no encendía.

—Oh, no… Seguro está floja o algo así. —Ya que no estaba dispuesta a volver a apagar las luces, Mabel se acercó a la lámpara y volvió a subirse a la caja que había estado usando de soporte, ajustó un poco la bombilla y esta se encendió perfectamente, pero la luz fue más intensa de lo que Mabel esperaba, lo que provoco que cayera hacia atrás y que varias de las cajas que estaban recostadas de la pared le cayeran encima. Afortunadamente, ninguna de las cajas tenían algo que fuera pesado, si no que en su mayoría estaban llenas de plástico burbuja, así que no se lastimó —. Uf…que susto. —Mabel se disponía a levantarse pero, al verse rodeada de todo ese plástico burbuja, no pudo evitar la irresistible tentación de reventar algunas — Boop, boop —decía cada vez que reventaba una —. Boop, boop. Esto es genial, subiré algunas para jugar con Dipper mas tarde. — Dijo mientras empezaba a recoger todo el plástico que pudiera cargar y lo puso a un costado. Una vez terminado, apoyó una mano contra la pared de ladrillo, mientras se enjuagaba la frente con la otra. Uno de los ladrillos se hundió y, a unos pocos centímetros, parte de la pared se levantó, mostrando una puerta oculta.

Mabel no pudo resistirse a su curiosidad y, usando la linterna, apuntó adentro de la nueva habitación y ahí descubrió que era como un armario muy pequeño. Lo que había dentro era una pequeña mesa con unas velas muy desgastadas y unas pirámides de cristal encima, pero lo que capto su total atención fue lo que había en el centro de la mesa, un diario.

El diario parecía antiguo y desgastado, de color rojo y tenía el símbolo de una mano de seis dedos color dorado con el número uno en su centro en la portada.

La obsesión natural de Mabel por los libros hizo que lo tomara sin pensarlo dos veces. Salió del armario sin darse cuenta de que, ahora que no estaba el diario, se podía ver que en el medio de la tabla de la mesa había un símbolo muy raro con forma de un triangulo isósceles con un solo ojo, unos pequeños brazos y piernas en la parte de abajo y lo que parecía ser un sombrero en la punta de arriba.

Mabel se sentó nuevamente en la misma caja que estuvo usando como soporte para cambiar las bombillas y empezó a leer el contenido del diario

—¿Pero que es esto? —se preguntó Mabel mientras ojeaba las páginas del diario. Contenía información bastante extraña relacionada con criaturas místicas como gnomos y hadas, rituales para invocar criaturas o artefactos místicos… Sea quien sea, el que había escrito el diario era una persona muy especial, sin embargo una página hizo que se detuviera abruptamente debido a su mensaje, el cual decía "Recuerda, en Gravity Falls no hay NADIE EN QUIEN CONFIAR".

—Nadie en quien confiar —repitió Mabel para sí misma mientras se guardaba el diario dentro de su chaqueta. Se disponía a subir a su habitación en el ático a leer el resto del diario con más calma seguramente podría…

—¡HOLA!

—¡AAAAHHHH! —del susto Mabel volvió a caer donde estaban las cajas (pero como ya no tenían el plástico burbuja esta vez sí le dolió un poco) y varias le cayeron encima. Cuando se quitó la que le cubría los ojos vio a su hermano parado frente a ella. Se notaba que el trabajo de cortar leña lo hizo sudar mucho, pero aun parecía tener mucha energía.

—¿Que estabas leyendo, cerebrito? —le pregunto burlonamente Dipper

—Eh…uh-ah, ¡nada! —le respondió nerviosamente.

—Oh, vamos Mabel, sabes que le puedes decir todo a tu hermano Dip —le dijo Dipper mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y ponía una mano en su hombro como gesto de confianza.

Si bien a Mabel siempre le hacía sentir muy bien el que su hermano le dijera eso, en esta ocasión le estaba entrando la duda, pero al ver el sincero rostro de Dipper hizo que se sintiera lo suficientemente segura como para decirle.

—Muy bien…pero que sea en un lugar más privado.

Asegurándose de que nadie los viera subir a su habitación, Mabel cerró la puerta detrás de ella y bajó las cortinas, esto alarmó un poco a Dipper porque, si bien ya estaba acostumbrado a que Mabel fuera un poco paranoica esta vez estaba alcanzando un nuevo nivel (lo que ya es decir algo). Sin embargo una vez que le explicó lo que le pasó en el sótano la comprendió un poco más. Mabel le prestó el diario y él también decidió darle una ojeada (puede que no sea tan fanático de los libros como Mabel, pero eso no significa que a Dipper no le guste leer).

—Esto es…increíble —decía Dipper mientras pasaba las hojas—. Criaturas, rituales mágicos, artefactos místicos… ¡Mensajes encriptados! ¡Mabel, esta cosa es increíble!

—¡L o se!, ¡¿verdad?! —Mabel apenas podía contener su entusiasmo, las manos le temblaban, se movía de un lado a otro en la habitación. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente tenía algo para probarle a sus padres y (pocos) amigos en California que no estaba (tan) loca por creer en estas cosas —. Esto explica toda esta extraña vibra que rodea al pueblo y nos puede ayudar a responder muchas cosas más

—¡Si! —la apoyó Dipper—. Y fíjate, varias de las paginas tienen cosas que el tío Ford tiene aquí en el museo —le comentó, mientras sostenía el diario para que Mabel viera una página que hablaba sobre unos cristales que tenían propiedades de cambiar el tamaño de las cosas.

—Mmm… —Mabel puso una cara muy pensativa— ¿Crees que el tío Ford haya usado este diario para conseguir todas sus atracciones?

—No lo sé, hacer de detective es tu departamento hermana, no el mío —le dijo Dipper mientras le devolvía el diario—. ¿Piensas mostrárselo al tío Ford?

—Pues…considerando lo que acabas de decir y el hecho de que lo encontré en su sótano, lo más seguro es que tarde o temprano se dé cuenta de que ya no está en esa mesa —dijo Mabel mientras continuaba leyendo el diario y lentamente volvía a subir su emoción—. Pero me lo quedaré un poco más, ¡solo piensa en todas las preguntas que podríamos responder con esto! Cosas como… ¡el significado del universo!

—¡O porque los gatos siempre caen de pie! —continuó Dipper.

—¡Si es posible crear una piedra filosofal!

—¡Por qué los hombres tienen pezones!

—¡Si los OVNIS realmente existen!

—¡Si es posible lamerte el codo!

—¡Por qué aun no tengo novio!

—O si se pue- Espera, ¿que fue lo último? —le pregunto Dipper arqueando una ceja

—Hmm… ¡nada! —tosió nerviosamente Mabel, un poco sonrojada.

Antes de que Dipper pudiera indagar mas en el tema, su tío lo llama desde la parte de abajo

—¡Dipper, baja! ¡Hay una chica que está preguntando por ti!

 _Fiu, salvada por el tío Ford,_ pensó Mabel aliviada, pero luego se tomo un momento para procesar mejor lo que dijo—. ¿Espera, una chica?

Dipper empezó a sonreír aun más de lo normal e inflo su pecho para responderle:

—Así es, hermana, ¡este galán se consiguió una cita!—

—¿Cuando paso eso? Creí que estabas cortando leña—

—Así era. La chica se acercó a mi mientras lo hacía y acordamos que cuando terminara iríamos a visitar el pueblo —dijo Dipper mientras tomaba su chaqueta de la Osa Mayor. Antes de ponérsela hizo un pose en la que flexionaba sus (flacuchos) brazos—. Supongo que no se pudo resistir al ver a ESTOS en acción. ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no bajas conmigo para que la conozcas?

—Pero yo quería… —antes de que Mabel dijera que quería seguir leyendo el diario, Dipper tomó una de sus muñecas y la llevó con él a la entrada principal para que conociera a su cita.

La chica era un poco más baja que Dipper, tenía un largo cabello negro que llegaba hasta su cintura y le cubría uno de sus ojos, su cara era muy pálida y sus ojos (u 'ojo' en este caso) tenían un curioso color de marrón rojizo. Su ropa era una chaqueta negra, una falda negra y unas botas de cuero que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Mabel no pudo evitar que su paranoia se disparara en cuanto vio a la chica. Su aspecto no le daba nada de confianza y el hecho de que Dipper le dijera que la chica básicamente salió del bosque no le estaba ayudando a sentirse más calmada.

Ford, que también estaba presente, estaba teniendo pensamientos similares, pero de algún modo sintió que quizás era algún nuevo tipo de moda entre los jóvenes (cosa que el ya no era) el parecer un muerto viviente

—¡Familia, ella es Dora! La conocí en la parte de atrás del museo.

—Mucho gusto —la saludo formalmente Ford.

"Es un…emmm…placer —le dijo Mabel, frotándose las manos nerviosamente.

—Hola —saludó simplemente la chica para volver a dirigir su atención a Dipper —Entonce ¿quieres salir ya? O…

—¡Entre más pronto mejor! —dijo Dipper mientras la tomaba de la mano y salieron del museo—. ¡Adios, chicos! ¡Nos vemos en un par de horas! —le gritó a su familia mientras se iba al pueblo, dejando solos a Mabel y Ford.

—Vaya, quién lo diría… —dijo Robbie acercándose al dúo mientras tomaba una lata de Pitt Cola—. Al final el chico si logró algo con una chica…supongo que me equivoqué con él.

—Y tú que decías que jamás conseguiría una chica si seguía con sus métodos —dijo Soos también uniéndose a la conversación— ¡Quizás deba probar algunos yo mismo!

—No lo sé chicos… —dijo Mabel, aún viendo la dirección en la que se fueron Dipper y Dora—. No creo que haya sido eso… Esa chica tiene algo raro, ¿nadie más lo pensó?

Ford se encogió los hombros y dijo:

—Niña, cuando pasas treinta años investigando lo paranormal como yo, la línea de diferencia entre "normal" y "raro" tiene un significado muy diferente.

Robbie arqueó una ceja y sonrió un poco

—¿No será que solo estás celosa de que tu hermano logró salir con alguien?

Al ver que ninguno del grupo estaba dispuesto a apoyarla, Mabel decidió subir a su habitación para tratar de encontrar una respuesta. Una vez que cerró la puerta Mabel utilizó su memoria para recordar el aspecto de la chica y no pudo evitar el pensar que esto era algo paranormal, así que, aprovechando esta situación para utilizar su nuevo diario, Mabel se sentó en su cama y empezó a buscar entre las paginas algo que pudiera servirle de referencia. Pasado un rato Mabel finalmente encontró un artículo que parecía tener exactamente la información que buscaba.

 _Estos demonios suelen tomar la apariencia de mujeres y se alimentan de la fuerza de vida de humanos (principalmente de hombres). Harán todo lo posible para parecer irresistibles ante su víctima y lentamente sin que esta se dé cuenta empezará a robarle su energía mediante el áas mínimo contacto, hasta que esta muer'._

 _Cuidado con las Súcubos de Gravity Falls._

— **¡SÚCUBOOOOOO!** —chilló Mabel con tanta fuerza que pareciera que el cristal de su ventana se rompería.

Mientras tanto Ford, quien estaba en su baño a punto de prenderse fuego la cara (ya que es más rápido que afeitarse) se detuvo cuando escucho a alguien gritar

—Alguien dijo, ¿cucuvo? —se preguntó, ya que no pudo oírlo bien porque la puerta estaba cerrada—. Hmm, no significa nada, debo estar oyendo cosas —dijo mientras volvía a acercarse un fosforo encendido a su barbilla.

Soos, quien se encontraba cerca, fue a la habitación y golpeó la puerta

—Oye Mabel, ¡¿estás bien!? —le preguntó muy preocupado por el grito que dio la chica. Casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió y apareció Mabel con una mirada de loca (aun más de lo normal), quien se abalanzó sobre él y lo tumbo al suelo, lo agarró del cuello de su playera y acercó su cara

—¡¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE ADONDE IBAN DIPPER Y DORA?!

Sintiéndose bastante nervioso por el repentino comportamiento tan agresivo de la usualmente tímida pero dulce chica, Soos hizo memoria de cuando escuchó a Dipper y Dora hablando cuando estaban en el patio trasero mientras el paleaba un poco de nieve

—Emmm… creo que los oí hablar sobre pasear por el cementerio.

—¡Eso es!

Mabel bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y salió por la puerta principal, tratando de encontrar algo que la lleve al pueblo lo más rápido posible. Tuvo la fortuna de que apareciera Robbie manejando la moto de nieve que usaba el tío Ford durante el invierno (para todas las demás épocas utiliza un carrito de golf)

—¡ROBBIE! —gritó Mabel acercándose a él lo más rápido posible, asustándolo un poco.

—Wow, chica, tranquila —trató de calmarla.

—¡NecesitoiralcementerioparasalvaramihermanodeDoraquienesenrealidadunaSucuboylevaarobartodasuenergiadevida! — dijo Mabel demasiado rápido mientras movía sus brazos frenéticamente.

Ya que no le entendió absolutamente nada, Robbie puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo:

—Muy bien niña, ahora cálmate, respira hondo y dime lo que te pasa. Esta vez utilizando signos de puntuación si es posible —agregó.

Siguiendo el consejo del adolescente, Mabel respiró hondo y trato de bajar su ritmo cardiaco al de un humano normal, una vez que (más o menos) lo logró fue más simple y dijo

—¡Necesito ir al cementerio, y rápido! Pasó algo muy importante!

—Si tanto quieres ir yo puedo llevarte, conozco un atajo —le respondió Robbie.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, mis padres trabajan ahí, conozco ese lugar mejor que nadie en este pueblo —le aseguró Robbie mientras encendía de nuevo la moto—. Sube

Una vez que Mabel se subió, Robbie se puso en marcha. No quería ir muy rápido pero al ver lo preocupada que estaba la niña decidió acelerar más de lo que a él usualmente le gustaba, ya que sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando en el cementerio debía ser grande para poner así a una chica tan tranquila como Mabel y si algo estaba pasando ahí, sus padres podrían verse afectados.

—¡Vaya Dora! —exclamó Dipper— ¡Este lugar es mucho más genial de lo que creí! —ambos estaban sentados en una banca de piedra dentro del cementerio contemplando el paisaje.

—Jeje…si —se rió nerviosamente Dora—. Oye, Dipper tengo algo que mostrarte asi que…

—Que coincidencia, ¡Yo también! —la interrumpió Dipper— ¡Mira esto! —dijo mientras se recogía el cabello de su frente revelando una extraña marca de nacimiento con forma de la Osa Mayor.

—Oh, que…interesante, eso explica algunas cosas —expresó Dora—. Pero en serio Dipper, necesito mostrarte algo, necesito que me sigas —le dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca y empezó a caminar, con Dipper siguiéndola muy de cerca.

—Em…de acuerdo —dijo Dipper un poco inseguro, mientras Dora lo llevaba a una parte que parecía más o menos abandonada, pero a él le preocupaban otras cosas… _Muy bien Dipper,_ se dijo a sí mismo en su mente. _Has visto esto en las películas muchas veces, solo actúa tranquilo, seguro, y cuando llegue el momento, pon tu brazo en su hombro._

Mientras Dipper seguía fantaseando, Dora aprovecho para empezar a desabotonarse su chaqueta mientras se acercaban a una tumba que aun no había sido llenada, ahora solo tenía que…

—¡DIPPER!

Ambos se voltearon para ver a Mabel corriendo hacia ellos a una velocidad impresionante considerando la nieve y a Robbie detrás de ella obviamente haciendo un gran esfuerzo para seguirle el paso.

Antes de que Dipper pudiera preguntar que hacían ahí Mabel empujo a Dora dentro de la tumba

—¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS MABEL?! —preguntó Dipper por el comportamiento tan extraño (aun para sus estándares) de Mabel.

—Dipper, ¿estás bien? —le pregunto Mabel mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros con una mirada de preocupación

—¡Lo estaba, hasta que te apareciste! —le dijo molesto mientras se apartaba de ella— ¡¿Me puedes explicar por qué acabas de hacer eso?!

Mabel se asustó un poco por la forma en la que Dipper le estaba hablando ya que él era un chico al que es difícil hacerlo enojar, y si bien ellos suelen tener sus discusiones de hermanos, muy pocas veces estas son tan serias como para que él se enoje con ella de esta manera.

—Mira, p-puedo explicarlo —trató de explicarse Mabel mientras se sacaba el diario uno de su chaqueta—. Estuve revisando el diario y descubrí que Dora no es lo que parece, ¡mira! —le dijo mientras le mostraba el libro a Dipper.

—¿Una…zombi? —dijo Dipper mientras leía las paginas—. Mabel, ¿es en serio?

—¿Qué? —dijo Mabel mientras volteaba el diario solo para darse cuenta de que era la pagina equivocada—. ¡NO!, se supone que es una…

De la tumba en donde cayó Dora salió una mano esquelética y un horrible gemido, lo que provocó que Dipper y Mabel se abrazaran del miedo, del resto de la tumba empezó a surgir Dora, pero esta ya no tenía su chaqueta, revelando un cuerpo demasiado pálido y delgado, unos ojos totalmente blancos y a su cabeza le faltaba gran parte del cabello. Esta estaba tratando de alcanzarlos estirando su otro brazo mientras mostraba unos horribles dientes, pero antes de que esta pudiera alcanzarlos, Robbie pasó entre los gemelos cargando una gran roca y la lanzó directamente a la cabeza de Dora, lo que provocó que volviera a caer dentro de la tumba.

—¿Se encuentran bien chicos? —se volteó para revisarlos.

—S-si, estamos bien —le respondió Mabel quien aun estaba abrazada a Dipper, una vez que se calmo soltó a su hermano y volvió a sacar el diario— . Eh, quien lo diría, al final resulto ser una zombi

—Oh vaya —dijo Dipper bastante decepcionado—. La primera cita que logro aquí y resulta que quiere matarme.

—Relájate hermano —lo apoyó Mabel poniendo un brazo en su hombro—. ¡Al menos sigues vivo para hacer otro intento! —lo golpeó levemente en el hombro—. Además, hay que agradecer que solo era una…

Como si alguien la hubiera escuchado, en cuanto Mabel dijo eso el suelo empezó a temblar y se empezaron a asomar varias cabezas y manos en diferentes partes de la zona más abandonada del cementerio.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento más, el trío empezó a correr hacia la moto de nieve lo más rápido que podía, mientras lo hacían Mabel, revisaba el diario con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarlos.

" _Debido a la fragilidad de sus cuerpos descompuestos, los zombies siempre prefieren cazar en grupos. Suelen atraer a sus presas enviando al miembro del grupo cuyo cerebro esté relativamente más intacto (lo que aun le permite comunicarse, aunque en una forma muy básica) para que este lleve a la presa a una trampa. Aparte de la decapitación, no se conocen otros métodos para efectivamente eliminar a un zombie"_

—¡OH, POR FAVOR! —gritó frustrada Mabel al leer la información, ya que no resulto ser muy reveladora si eres alguien que se la pasa viendo películas de horror como ella. Se dio la vuelta y vio como unos doce zombies los perseguían, pero les llevaban mucha ventaja.

Una vez que lograron llegar a la moto Robbie se subió de inmediato y ayudó a los gemelos a subirse. Se dispuso a encender el motor…solo para que este pareciera que no quería encender

—Robbie, ¡¿que ocurre?!L—le pregunto asustado Dipper quien veía que los zombies empezaban a acercarse.

Robbie trató de ver con más detalle a ver si podía encontrar que andaba mal con la moto, solo para darse cuenta de que el problema era mucho mas simple de lo que creía, pero no pudo evitar ponerse pálido mientras lo anunciaba.

—No hay combustible

—¡¿QUE?! —gritaron los gemelos

—¡¿Como es eso posible?! —gritó Mabel.

—Uhm…

 _Robbie estaba tocando su guitarra mientras estaba en su (verdadero) descanso, cosa que a Stanford no le gustaba porque eso hacía que los turistas lo confundieran con una especie de artista callejero y le dieran dinero cuando terminaba de tocar, dinero que bien podrían invertir en su 'hermoso' museo._

— _Robbie, ¿llenaste el tanque de la moto de nieve como te lo pedí?_ — _le preguntó su jefe._

— _Sí, seguro, señor Pines" le respondió Robbie como si apenas hubiera puesto atención a lo que le pregunto._

—Seguro Soos se olvido de hacerlo, ya saben cuánto trabajo tiene que hacer al mismo tiempo el pobre" dijo nerviosamente.

—Pero creí que ese era tu…

—¡CHICOS AHÍ VIENEN! —les advirtió Dipper.

Al darse cuenta de que los zombies se habían acercado demasiado, el grupo decidió bajarse de la moto, pero ya no tenían mucho espacio a donde ir debido a que ya habían alcanzado las cercas que rodeaban el cementerio. Viendo que estaban acorralados, Robbie se puso enfrente de los gemelos y arrancó una rama de un árbol marchito que tenían cerca.

Mabel, por su parte, seguía buscando alguna respuesta en el diario, y ya que la sección de zombies no le estaba ayudando, decidió revisar la sección de conjuros a ver si había algo más útil. Sin embargo Mabel estaba tan enfocada en leer que no se dio cuenta de que un zombi se le estaba acercando.

—¡Mabel, cuidado! —le dijo Dipper mientras la hacía a un lado y le lanzara un gancho derecho a la cabeza del monstruo, haciendo que esta saliera volando y cayera en la nieve — ¡Ja! ¡Y pensar que mamá dijo que esas clases de boxeo serian un desperdicio!

Robbie estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener a raya al resto de los zombies con su arma improvisada, pero cada vez le estaba costando más trabajo

—¡Chicos, si tienen una idea, me gustaría oírla ya!

Finalmente, Mabel logro encontrar algo que parecía útil, un encantamiento que decía que al ser recitado correctamente este haría que todo ser mágico que haya sido invocado volviera a su lugar de origen, así que de inmediato recitó el conjuro en voz alta.

—¡Mali spiritus requiem restituerent retro unde venerunt!

Nuevamente, la tierra empezó a temblar y como si de arenas movedizas se tratase, esta se empezó a tragar a los zombies lentamente.

—¡Si! ¡Funciona! ¡Jajaja! ¡Y pensar que papa dijo que jamás sería útil el aprender latín! —celebró Mabel, pero su victoria se vio interrumpida cuando sintió un fuerte tirón en su camisa y se dio cuenta de que un zombi la estaba tratando de arrastrar, pero no era cualquier zombi, era Dora —. ¡AUXILIO!

—¡Deja en paz a mi hermana! —gritó Dipper pateando a Dora en la cabeza, lo que provocó que soltara la camisa de Mabel y finalmente se la terminara de tragar la tierra.

Respirando aliviados de que la horrible experiencia terminara, Robbie ofreció llevarlos a su casa, la cual estaba relativamente cerca de ahí. Una vez que llegaron, Robbie le pidió a su padre (ocultando muy bien el porqué se veían tan estropeados) si podía llevar a los niños al museo del misterio a lo cual este dijo que no tenia problema.

Ya estaba empezando a atardecer para cuando el Sr Valentino los dejo frente al museo del misterio.

—Gracias Señor Valentino —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—No hay problema niños, ¡cuídense! —se despidió amablemente mientras se iba de regreso a su casa.

Antes de que entraran Dipper se detuvo un momento.

—Oye, Mabel, yo…lamento haberte gritado así, no estuvo bien.

Mabel se volteó para ver a su hermano

—Si, bueno, tampoco es que no esperaba que reaccionaras así luego de haber empujado a tu cita en un agujero.

—Oh, cierto… —dijo Dipper sonando aun mas decepcionado—. Mi primera novia resulta ser una zombi, je, suena a algo sacado de una película.

A Mabel no le gustaba ver a su usualmente feliz hermano tan deprimido, así que trato de animarlo.

—Tienes que verle el lado positivo Dip, quizás la próxima sea algo genial, como… ¡una chica-lobo!

Dipper sonrió sintiéndose mucho mejor al saber que su hermana intentaba animarlo

—Gracias, Mabel —le dijo para luego extender sus brazos—. ¿Un penoso abrazo de hermanos?

Mabel imitó el gesto y afirmó

—Un penoso abrazo de hermanos

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron y se dieron unas palmaditas simultáneamente.

—Palmada —dijeron al unísono.

Una vez dentro del museo, los niños encontraron a su tío escribiendo algunas cosas en una tableta. Éste, cuando los vio, no pudo evitar preguntarles porque el aspecto tan maltratado.

—Wow, chicos, ¿qué les paso? parece que pelearon con un grupo de aproximadamente doce zombies.

Intercambiando una nerviosa mirada, los hermanos trataron de pensar en una excusa.

—Uhm… —comenzó Mabel—. Bueno, verás, a nosotros…

—¡Nos golpeó un autobús! —continuó Dipper haciendo que su hermana se golpeara la frente en frustración—. Pero no te preocupes, estamos bien.

—Si ustedes lo dicen… —dijo Ford—. Miren, chicos, quería agradecerles por el buen trabajo que hicieron hoy, así que como recompensa, pueden tomar un artículo del museo.

Los ojos de ambos hermanos parecía que estaban brillando como un par de estrellas.

—¡¿EN SERIO?!

—Sí, pero solo de la sección de recuerdos.

—Oh —dijo Mabel algo decepcionada, pero a su hermano eso no le importó ni un poco y empezó a revolver entre las cajas que había. Mabel buscó con la mirada algo que le pudiera interesar y encontró una camisa blanca con el diseño de un pino color azul en el pecho, la cual sería un excelente reemplazo para la camisa que fue desgarrada en la pelea con los zombies.

—Creo que me quedare con esto —dijo Mabel.

—¿Segura? ¿No crees que es algo grande para ti? —le preguntó su tío al notar que la camisa le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas.

—Así me gusta más.

—Muy bien, como quieras

Dipper salió de entre las cajas y dijo:

—¡Yo me quedare con ESTO! —mientras mostraba un arma de electrochoques.

—Tio, ¿por qué tienes eso en las sección de recuerdos? —Mabel le preguntó a su tío.

—Eso NO debería estar aquí, se suponía que Robbie la pondría en el sótano —dijo Ford, el cual se escuchaba bastante molesto con el mal trabajo de su empleado.

Luego de haber visto el episodio estreno de Patotective, Dipper y Mabel subieron a su habitación en el ático y se prepararon para dormir. Dipper tenía una camiseta azul con unas zetas en el pecho y unos bóxers. Mabel, por su parte solo llevaba su nueva camisa de pino y sus botas (casi nunca se las quita). Su chaqueta estaba colgada a un lado de su cama.

Dipper estaba probando su nuevo "juguete" mientras Mabel escribía su más reciente experiencia en el diario (para empezar agregó el conjuro a la sección de 'debilidades' de la pagina de los zombies)

" **Este diario me dijo que en Gravity Falls no hay nadie en quien puedas confiar"** levantó la mirada para ver a Dipper **". Pero cuando peleas con un grupo de zombies codo a codo con alguien, te das cuenta de que esa persona siempre cuidara tu espalda"**

—Oye Dipper, ¿puedes apagar la luz?

—Yo me encargo —dijo mientras disparaba su taser hacia la lámpara, provocando una sobrecarga y haciendo que la bombilla explotara (y que se fuera la luz en varias partes de la casa).

—¡Jejeje! ¡Genial! —se rió Mabel.

—¡Arma taser!

Mientras los hermanos se iban a dormir, su tío Ford aun seguía despierto en su estudio llenando un cuaderno con cálculos y ecuaciones.

—Mmm…si aun tuviera los otros dos, esto no sería tan complicado —susurró para sí mismo Stanford—. Pero no importa, no importa cuánto tiempo me tome, no pienso rendirme…después de todo, estoy seguro que el habría hecho lo mismo por mi…

 **Si están mas interesados en conocer más sobre este fascinante AU también pueden revisar la cuenta de Nelauk en deviantart ( CREO que esa es la cuenta DA de sorophora, pero como no estoy seguro no quiero hacer afirmaciones falsas ) o simplemente busquen Gravity Rises AU en Google XD.**

 **Agradecimientos a:** **ScaleneCandy y Siletek**


	2. El abominable monstruo de las nieves

**Lamento la demora,** **tarde un poco más de lo que esperaba. Espero que lo disfruten**

La mañana estaba empezando de lo más normal en el museo del misterio. Dipper y Mabel estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina a punto de comer su desayuno, el cual era una pila de panqueques para cada uno, pero no sin antes hacer su rutina de costumbre…

—¿Preparada? —Le dijo Dipper a Mabel mientras tomaba una botella de jarabe de chocolate.

—Preparada —Confirmo Mabel tomando una botella de miel.

—Uno.

—¡Dos!

—¡TRES!

Los dos voltearon sus botellas y empezaron a devorar su desayuno a una gran velocidad; era una costumbre que tenían los dos de ver quien era capaz de terminar su desayuno primero.

Pasado un momento la competencia termino con Mabel como la ganadora (y también con un dolor de estomago). Frustrado por perder en el juego que el mismo invento, Dipper trató de entretenerse leyendo el periódico que el tío Stanford dejo en la mesa.

Mabel, por su parte, sacó su ahora inseparable nuevo diario para seguir informándose aun más sobre los misterios de Gravity Falls.

Dipper seguía hojeando el periódico tratando de encontrar algo que le fuera remotamente interesante, pero hasta ahora solo había visto artículos aburridos como patrocinios de productos absurdos como una pala para recoger búhos, noticias de chismes que en realidad a nadie le interesaba, el patrocinio del espectáculo de una niña que afirmaba ser una vidente, hasta que…

—Mabel, ¡mira esto! —le dijo Dipper mientras prácticamente empujaba el periódico contra la cara de su hermana

—Uhm…la nueva moda de las camisetas ¿Camiseta de puma?, ¿o de pantera?

—La OTRA noticia, boba— la corrigió, frustrado.

" _Recientes avistamientos del legendario monstruo conocido como el Yeti en los alrededores de una de las montañas que rodean Gravity Falls, han hecho que muchos camarógrafos aficionados intenten conseguir tomas de esta evasiva criatura, por lo que el Diario Chismorreo ofrece un concurso y una recompensa de mil dólares a quien sea capaz de tomar una buena fotografía de la criatura"_

Esta noticia no pudo poner más contenta a Mabel, ya que sería una buena oportunidad para poner en práctica sus conocimientos de lo paranormal.

—¡Genial!, tendremos oportunidad de investigar los misterios de este lugar, ¡ y encima nos pagaran por hacerlo! —expresó Mabel.

—Piensa en lo que podríamos hacer con el dinero…— dijo Dipper, mientras se fantaseaba de vuelta en casa jugando en la nueva consola el Gamestation 4.

—Piensa en lo que podríamos hacer con la fama…—dijo Mabel, fantaseándose a si misma con su cabello amarrado en una trenza, un top blanco unos pantalones marrones y unas botas de explorador parada frente a una jaula con un monstruo y a una multitud sacándole innumerables fotos.

—¡HAGAMOSLO! —expresaron los gemelos chocando sus puños.

—¿Que ocurre, niños? —pregunto el tío Ford mientras entraba a la cocina tomando una taza de café.

—Iremos a cazar a un Pie Grande —le respondió Dipper.

—No, Dipper, es un Yeti—lo corrigió Mabel.

—Que, ¿acaso hay diferencia?

—Pues, si en realidad. Verás, los pie grandes o _sasquatches_ viven usualmente en los bosques para alimentarse de…

—Sí, sí, sí, está bien, ya entendí —la interrumpió Dipper cuando se dio cuenta de que Mabel estaba entrando en su estado habitual en el que empezaba a hablar mucho más de lo que él era capaz de entender

El tío Ford los miró con una expresión muy pensativa. Si bien él no tenia problema admitiendo abiertamente la existencia de las cosas paranormales con los gemelos, eso no significaba que el considerara que algunas de estas pudieran ser demasiado peligrosas.

—Mmm… No lo sé…Los Yetis usualmente se alimentan de bayas y hongos, pero los he visto también cazar algunas criaturas…

—Espera…Tío Ford, ¿has visto un Yeti antes? —le pregunto Mabel incrédula

—Si, claro, de hecho fue de las primeras criaturas que estudie cuando empecé mi investigación.

Los gemelos se miraron entre si, y, como llegando a una especie de acuerdo discutido mediante telepatía gemela, dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—¿Nos ayudas a atrapar uno para tener una buena foto?

Ford volvió a tomar esa mirada pensativa tan normal en él. Analizó la situación en su cabeza por un momento. Por un lado, no estaba seguro de llevar a un par de niños a cazar una criatura que, aunque usualmente tranquila, podía resultar peligrosa. Sin embargo, una parte de él estaba contenta de que mas miembros de su familia estuvieran tan interesados como él en este tipo de asuntos.

—Hmph, está bien —dijo Ford medio desinteresado—. Es mejor que estar sentado envejeciendo.

—¡SI! —exclamaron los gemelos mientras chocaban sus manos en el aire.

—Esto es genial — dijo Dipper—. Seremos un equipo que estudia los casos paranormales… Podemos llamarnos "El Trío Misterio" o algo así.

—No nos llames así.

—Muy bien, déjenme ir por algunas cosas al sótano para estar preparados —dijo Ford mientras se levantaba de la mesa para ir por su equipo de cacería.

Una vez que salió de la cocina, Mabel volvió a sacar el diario para ver si lograba encontrar algo relacionado con los Yetis que pudiera ayudarlos.

" _Parientes de los Sasquatches, los yetis pasan la mayor parte del año durmiendo o dentro de sus cuevas, solamente salen de estas cuando la temperatura del ambiente desciende hasta cierto punto. Usualmente son criaturas tranquilas que no atacaran a menos que se les provoque"_

—Entonces… ¿Pensaste en algo?

—No te preocupes hermano, Mabel tiene un plan —dijo Mabel mientras se guardaba el diario de vuelta su chaqueta y trataba de mostrar confianza—. Mabel tiene un plan…

Salieron de la cocina y subieron un momento a su habitación en el ático para recoger algunas cosas para la expedición. Dipper tomó su nueva arma taser y Mabel sacó una gran cantidad de cámaras desechables que sus padres empacaron para que 'inmortalizaran' sus momentos en Gravity Falls. Luego bajaron a la tienda de regalos a esperar al tío Ford, el cual apareció un par de minutos después, cargando en su espalda una mochila y otras dos un poco mas pequeñas en su mano.

—Muy bien niños ¿están listos? —les preguntó Ford mientras les entregaba una mochila a cada uno.

—Puedes apostarlo —le dijo Dipper levantando un puño en el aire.

—De acuerdo —dijo, mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto —. Ahora, ¿quién quiere ir a alta velocidad en una autopista peligrosamente congelada?

—¡SI! —celebraron los gemelos.

—Espera, ¿qué? —agregó Mabel.

* * *

C

* * *

Si bien las leyes de tránsito no son diferentes en el invierno que durante el resto del año, es básicamente cuestión de sentido común el NO acelerar demasiado si sabes que es posible que la autopista este cubierta de hielo negro, lo cual parecía faltarle a Stanford, ya que, aunque no estaba excediendo el límite de velocidad, iba mucho más rápido de lo que a cualquiera le gustaría ir con el peligro de patinar.

Dipper estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, con su cinturón de seguridad puesto mientras movía los pies y miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana. Mabel, por su parte, ajustó su cinturón lo más que pudo y se aferró fuertemente con sus brazos al asiento.

—Oye, Ford, no hay prisa ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo, muy nerviosa

—Tonterías —le respondió Ford, volteándose a verla (lo que la puso aun más nerviosa porque quitó los ojos del camino)—. Ya vieron ese anuncio en el periódico. Si no nos apresuramos, algún tonto nos robara una buena foto.

—¿No hubiera sido mucho más seguro usar la moto de nieve?

—Por supuesto, pero ese vago de Robbie no la regresó al garaje ayer, va a tener TANTOS problemas la próxima vez que lo vea…

Mabel y Dipper intercambiaron una nerviosa mirada, ya que ellos sabían perfectamente donde estaba la moto.

Pasado unos minutos, los Pines finalmente llegaron al pie de la montaña donde empezaron los avistamientos del Yeti, pero para su sorpresa se encontraron con lo que era básicamente un campamento, en el cual se encontraban la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo, todos con cámaras alrededor de su cuello.

—Vaya… Esto está mucho más concurrido de lo que esperaba —dijo Mabel, mientras ella y los demás se bajaban del auto.

—Supongo que esto es lo que pasa cuando hacen un concurso en un pueblo tan aburrido como este —comentó Dipper.

—Realmente jamás entenderé a estas personas —dijo Ford mientras veía varios grupos de rostros familiares como a Toby con su cámara (la cual era solo una caja de pañuelos usados) o el varonil Dan y sus tres hijos e hija, la cual se veía que estaba aquí de mala gana—. ¿Por qué se emocionan tanto por el avistamiento de UN yeti? ¡Ellos podrían ver cosas aun más impresionantes a diario si visitaran mi museo!

Dipper y Mabel rodaron los ojos ante la queja de su tío, ya que desde que llegaron a Gravity Falls, este siempre se ha quejado del poco éxito que su museo a tenido en el pueblo, lo cual ya los estaba empezando a fastidiar.

—Relájate tío Ford —trato de apoyarlo Mabel —. Piénsalo de esta forma, si ganas este concurso frente a todos, mas personas se interesaran en ir al museo.

—Además, tenemos una gran ventaja —continuó Dipper —. Tenemos a un investigador de lo paranormal y también tenemos un d…

Mabel le tapó la boca rápidamente y continuó:

—Un DECENTE equipo de cacería, ha…ha…ha…—se rió nerviosamente.

Este comportamiento tan raro (aun para Mabel) no pasó desapercibido por Ford, quien simplemente se limito a reunirse con algunos de los habitantes del pueblo para tratar de recaudar algo de información que les pudiera ser útil, ya que esa era la razón por la que estaban, pero eso solo hizo que Ford estuviera aun mas determinado en hacerle a Mabel cierta pregunta que le quería hacer desde la mañana.

Una vez que se alejo lo suficiente Mabel quitó su mano de la boca de su hermano

—Fiu…estuvo cerca —para cuando se volteo a ver a Dipper era obvio que este no estaba contento por lo que acababa de pasar, así que supo que tendría que disculparse —. Perdón Dipper, pero es que aun no quiero que Ford sepa lo del diario.

—Ya te lo dije, Mabel, él se dará cuenta tarde o temprano, tú sabes que él no es tonto.

—Si ya lo sé— dijo Mabel con un tono regañado—. Pero prefiero que sea tarde.

Mientras esperaban a su tío Ford, los gemelos decidieron ver los alrededores del campamento. Mientras estaban haciéndolo, se toparon con Robbie, quien estaba usando una chaqueta negra y llevaba puesta su capucha (mas que todo para esconderse de Ford).

—Hola, chicos —los saludó—. Oigan, debía preguntarles, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Soos? No lo he visto en todo el día y no vino al concurso.

—Pues…no —dijo Mabel—. De hecho, nosotros estábamos por preguntarte lo mismo… Me pregunto que estará haciendo…

* * *

Á

* * *

—¿ _Hola?, ¿señor Pines? ¿Chicos?_ — _Decía Soos mientras tocaba la puerta principal del museo —Vamos por favor hace mucho frio aquí._

 _De pronto se escucharon un par de aullidos que provenían de los alrededores del museo_

— _Ehm…¿Lindos perritos?._

* * *

—Estoy seguro que el estará bien—dijo Dipper sonando muy seguro

Por detrás de Robbie, se empezó a acercar un grupo de adolescentes

—Oye Robbie, ¿quienes son ellos? — preguntó una chica alta de pelo rojo.

Robbie se volteo para verlos y presentar a sus pequeños amigos

—Ellos son Dipper y Mabel, son los sobrinos de mi jefe —luego se dirigió a los gemelos—. Chicos, ellos son mis amigos, Nate, Lee, Thompson, Tambry y Wendy.

—Mucho gusto —saludó animadamente Dipper mientras Mabel solo se limito a saludarlos con la mano.

Nate, Lee y Thompson devolvieron el saludo alegremente. Tambry apenas levantó los ojos de su teléfono para saludarlos. Wendy también los saludó, aunque de mala gana.

—Vamos Wendy, no seas así, puede que sean niños, pero son muy geniales y divertidos.

—Si, como sea —dijo Wendy mientras se alejaba del grupo, cosa que puso un poco nervioso a Dipper.

—Ehm… No hicimos nada para ofenderla, ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes hombrecito, así es ella—le dijo Lee

—Sí, le pedimos que hiciera eso porque no nos gusta que fume junto a nosotros— continuó Thompson.

—Esperen… ¿Ella fuma? — preguntó Mabel, incrédula.

—Si… Hemos hecho todo lo posible por que lo deje, pero dice que no puede hacerlo —dijo Tambry apartando totalmente su teléfono.

—¿Tienen alguna idea de porque lo hace?

Todos los adolescentes intercambiaron miradas inseguras .

—Lo siento, niños, pero a ella no le gusta que hablemos de eso.

Antes de que los gemelos pudieran hacer más preguntas, su tio Ford apareció (lo que hizo que Robbie se ocultara entre sus amigos) y se los llevó afirmando que ya tenía una muy buena sospecha de donde podría estar el Yeti.

* * *

M

* * *

—Muy bien chicos —dijo Mabel mientras se ponía frente a sus familiares —. Antes de que empecemos con esto, piensen, ¿cuál es el principal problema que tienen todos cuando salen de cacería de monstruos?

—¿Qué si eres un hombre de color mueres primero? —preguntó Dipper, levantando la mano

—¿Qué ninguno se molesta en investigar sobre la criatura con anticipación? —preguntó Ford.

—NO, par de tontos —dijo Mabel, frustrada—, las cámaras. Sin cámaras, no tienes evidencia y sin evidencia solo quedas como idiota cuando quieres contarle a los demás de tu descubrimiento.

—Lo dices como si tuvieras experiencia en eso… —le dijo Ford mientras le daba una mirada sospechosa.

—Oh, sí que la tiene— le confirmó Dipper—. Hubo una vez en la que fuimos al supermercado y ella dijo haber encontrado…

—¡Como les decía! —interrumpió Mabel con las mejillas rojas—, pensé en una solución, así que traje esto —abrió su mochila para mostrar un gran número de cámaras desechables.

—¿Esas no son las cámaras que nos dieron mamá y papá?

—Así es, llegó el momento de darles un buen uso —respondió mientras le entregaba cuatro cámaras a cada uno—. Con esta cantidad de cámaras no hay forma en la que ninguno de nosotros pueda tomar al menos una buena foto. Ahora, segundo paso, tío Ford ¿Qué lograste averiguar?

—Si, verán…sobre eso…—dijo Ford mientras se guardaba las cámaras en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mientras que Dipper ya estaba usando una de las suyas para empezar a sacar fotos —. Todo indica que el Yeti podría estar por aquí, pero por lo que oí de la gente del pueblo no se está comportando como uno.

—¿A que te refieres?

—A que puede ser que estemos lidiando con algo mas que un Yeti, así que no quiero que se alejen de mi, ¿entendido?

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su tío, los gemelos exploraron la zona manteniéndose cerca de él. Habían pasado ya algunas horas y Mabel ya estaba empezando a desesperarse, mientras que Dipper ya había utilizado dos de sus cámaras desechables para tomarse fotos con su hermana, su tío, y el paisaje.

—Vamos Mabel, una mas —insistió Dipper mientras ponía su brazo en los hombros de su hermana.

Mabel sonrió al ver que, aún en estas situaciones, Dipper era capaz de mantener su espíritu tan alegre

—Muy bien, Dipper, pero solo una más, recuerda que necesitamos esas cámaras.

—¡SI! —celebró Dipper, mientras acercaba a su hermana para tomar la foto, pero nuevamente el momento entre hermanos fue interrumpido por Ford quien, sin previo aviso, los tomó de sus chaquetas y los arrojó entre unos arbustos.

—¡¿Pero que…?! —antes de que Mabel terminara su pregunta, Ford le hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio y apuntó con su mano. Siguiendo la dirección que su tío estaba apuntando, los gemelos vieron a lo lejos una sombra muy grande de lo que parecía ser una persona agachada frente a la base de un árbol.

—No puede ser, es él —susurró Dipper—. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Está demasiado lejos para sacar una foto decente.

—No te preocupes, Dipper, lo tengo cubierto —dijo Ford, mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño cañón de su mochila y lo apuntaba a la sombra—. Esta cosa puede disparar redes a más de trescientos metros.

Una vez que Ford aseguró el tiro, disparó el cañón y una red salió volando a toda velocidad. Poco después, se oyó un gruñido y la sombra comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo.

—¡Perfecto!

—¡Rápido! La red no lo detendrá por mucho —les advirtió Ford mientras salía corriendo sacando una de las cámaras. Los gemelos salieron detrás de él también preparando las suyas, dando un grito de guerra mientras se dirigían hacia la criatura.

Sin embargo, una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente (y haber desperdiciado gran parte del rollo por disparar fotos a diestra y siniestra mientras corrían), descubrieron que, en efecto, habían atrapado algo grande… Pero no era EXACTAMENTE un Yeti.

—¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?! —preguntó furiosa una voz muy masculina.

Ford ajusto sus lentes para distinguir mejor lo que estaba pasando

—¿Dan? ¿Dan Corduroy?

El varonil Dan dejo de forcejear por un momento para ver de dónde venía la voz, y no estaba exactamente feliz con lo que se encontró

—Ugh… Stanford Pines, debí imaginarlo.

Luego de liberar a un nada contento varonil Dan, los Pines le explicaron la situación y el porqué le dispararon con una red.

—¿Acaso están diciendo que parezco un simio gigante? —preguntó Dan, no estando seguro si sentirse halagado porque lo llamaron fuerte o insultado porque básicamente le dijeron feo.

—Bueno…

—Yo no diría que…

—Más o menos…

No queriendo seguir mas con la conversación, Dan pateó fuertemente el suelo en señal de que se callaran y apuntó con una de sus manos a Ford

—Escúchame bien, Stanford Pines, esta competencia es mía, así que más vale que tú y tus sobrinas…

—Ehm…de hecho yo soy…— trató de aclarar Dipper, pero Dan lo ignoro por completo.

—…se vayan antes de que algo les pase —advirtió Dan mientras recogía su hacha del suelo y se preparaba para irse —. No se acerquen mucho a los arboles, puse trampas para el animal en la mayoría de ellos les advirtió mientras se alejaba.

Luego de que acabara esta decepción, los Pines decidieron seguir investigando los alrededores con la esperanza de encontrar al Yeti, pero nuevamente, pasaron mucho tiempo sin haber encontrado nada. Los gemelos e incluso Ford ya estaban empezando a dudar si realmente había un Yeti en estos lugares para empezar. Mabel estaba sentada sobre una roca haciendo unos dibujos en la nieve con un palito (los cuales eran en su mayoría caras tristes) y Dipper estaba haciendo unos (tristes) ángeles de nieve. Ford estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener el optimismo pero incluso a él se le estaban empezando a acabar las ideas de donde buscar a la criatura.

—Chicos, regresaré un momento al campamento a volver a reunir información, traten de no alejarse mucho— dijo Ford, mientras se dirigía nuevamente al campamento al pie de la montaña.

Una vez que se fue, Mabel sacó su diario con la esperanza de poder encontrar algo que los sacara de este problema.

—Esto no tiene sentido. Según esto, hemos hecho todo lo posible para encontrar al Yeti —murmuró Mabel frustrada mientras hacía lista de todo lo que habían hecho—. Revisamos toda la parte baja de la montaña, las cavernas, los arbustos con bayas, los troncos que tenían hongos comestibles ¡incluso nos quedamos viendo por una hora a un grupo de venados en caso de que quisiera cazar!

—Eso fue muy divertido —comento Dipper mientras se levantaba y se frotaba la nieve—. Pero oye, ¿el tío Ford no dijo que este yeti se comporta fuera de lo normal?

—Si, ¿por qué?

—Pues, si eso es cierto, ¿porque no revisamos la parte más alta de la montaña en vez de la más baja? —pensó Dipper.

Mabel se quedó con la mirada en blanco, sin saber si sorprenderse más de que a ella no se le hubiera ocurrido eso o de que Dipper había sido el que tuvo la idea.

* * *

A

* * *

Sin perder más tiempo, los gemelos se fueron a la parte más alta de la montaña (ignorando lo que había dicho su tío de no alejarse mucho) y comenzaron de nuevo su búsqueda, la cual parecía por primera vez llevar a alguna parte, ya que notaron marcas de garras en varios árboles y huellas extrañamente humanas pero demasiado grandes.

—Sí…nos estamos acercando —susurró Mabel emocionada y se volteó para ver a Dipper, quien estaba usando su última cámara para seguir tomando fotos del paisaje—. DIPPER, ¡¿qué crees que haces?!

—Ehm… ¿Inmortalizando nuestros recuerdos de vacaciones? —preguntó, inseguro.

—¡Ese es tu ultimo rollo de cámara! —Se acercó para quitarle la cámara a Dipper—. Mejor dámelo, no eres lo suficientemente serio para manejar esta responsabilidad —le dijo Mabel en un tono que se asemejaba mucho al de una madre regañando a su hijo.

—Eh…Mabel.

—Tienes que tomarte más en serio estas cosas, Dipper, es una gran oportunidad para ambos.

—Mabel…

—Además, no es tan difícil, solo tienes que preparar —dijo poniéndose la cámara en la cara—, apuntar y…— se volteó para demostrar su punto pero lo único que vio a través del lente fue pelo, mucho pelo, y se veía demasiado cerca. Levantando la mirada, Mabel vio lo que parecía ser un simio de pelo blanco demasiado alto y con colmillos que sobresalían de su mandíbula inferior.

—Oh…— expresó simplemente antes de que el yeti le rugiera en la cara.

Dipper tomó la mano de Mabel y los dos se pusieron a correr colina abajo lo más rápido que podían mientras el monstruo los perseguía.

Pasado un tiempo de intensa carrera los, gemelos aun no perdían al Yeti quien, a pesar de ser una criatura que supuestamente vivía en las nieves, estaba demostrando no ser tan rápida como ellos se esperaban. Por fortuna (si así se le puede decir) lograron divisar nuevamente al varonil Dan y empezaron a llamar su nombre a gritos.

Dan, reconoció esas chillonas voces y se volteó para advertirles nuevamente que lo dejaran en paz, pero en cuanto se volteó, los niños pasaron corriendo a su lado y, apenas vio al monstruo que los perseguía no muy detrás de ellos, él también empezó a correr alcanzando fácilmente a los niños y recogiéndolos para llevarlos en sus hombros.

Reconociendo la zona por la que estaban corriendo, Mabel le indicó a Dan que corriera hacia un claro y que corriera entre los árboles. Si bien él estaba a punto de reclamar que no recibía ordenes de niñas, Dan también reconoció el espacio y se dirigió a él lo más rápido que pudo mientras el monstruo aun los perseguía y, tal como lo planeo Mabel, en cuanto el monstruo pasó cerca de los arboles, se activó una de las trampas que puso Dan, dejando al monstruo colgando de cabeza

—¡Lo hicimos! —celebró Dipper mientras se acercaba.

—Es nuestra oportunidad —dijo Mabel, mientras tomaba todas las fotos que podía.

—Demonios, sabía que no debía dejar mi cámara con esos mocosos…—dijo Dan al recordar que sus hijos eran quienes tenían las cámaras.

Pasado un tiempo de ver forcejear a la criatura y de que Mabel utilizara casi todos los rollos que le quedaban, el tío Ford se apareció, y no se veía nada contento.

—¡AHÍ ESTAN! —Gruñó —. Creí haberles dicho CLARAMENTE que no se alejaran de…

—Regáñanos luego, estamos haciendo historia aquí —lo interrumpió Dipper mientras le tomaba unas fotos al monstruo con Mabel posando al lado de él.

—De acuerdo enana es mi turno —dijo Dan apartando a Mabel mientras se ponía al lado del yeti levantando un pulgar en alto.

Ford se quedó atónito por un momento… ¿Acaso estos niños le ganaron en algo que él había estado practicando por décadas? Si bien un lado de él quería sentirse muy orgulloso de ellos, su lado más lógico (que es el que más usa) le decía que esto de alguna manera no era posible.

—Esperen un momento… —dijo Ford mientras se acercaba lentamente a la criatura mientras esta seguía gruñendo y sacudiéndose. Una vez que la miro con suficiente detalle, se dio cuenta de algo un tanto decepcionante—. No es un Yeti.

—¡¿Qué!?—gritaron los otros, atónitos.

—Tal como lo oyen, de hecho ni siquiera es un simio —dijo Ford mientras le sujetaba la cabeza—. De hecho… esto ni siquiera se siente como pelo real —continuó y tiró un poco de la cabeza de la criatura solo para que esta se separara de sus hombros y en su lugar quedara la cabeza de un hombre de una gran nariz, un largo y sucio cabello marrón y una gorra muy desgastada y sucia que le cubría los ojos.

—¿ Y este quién demonios es? —dijo una nada contenta Mabel al darse cuenta de que había sido engañada.

—Ugh…es el loco McGucket —dijo Dan en un tono muy frustrado—. Muy bien, chiflado, tienes veinte segundos para darme una buena razón por la que no deba romperte la cara ahora mismo.

A pesar de tener los ojos tapados por su gorra y su cabello, se podía notar que el hombre estaba intimidado, y esto empeoró cuando Ford y Dipper se unieron a las amenazas, uno teniendo un cañón en mano y el otro apuntándole con un taser.

Aun asi, Tate McGucket les explicó que planeó todo esto con la esperanza de hacer que su padre, Fiddleford McGucket, se interesara en el tema y finalmente saliera de su laboratorio, cosa que casi no hacía, por lo que los dos no se habían visto en años.

—¿Realmente creíste que un científico como tu padre se molestaría en venir a ver estas cosas personalmente? —lo regañó Ford mientras él y Dan lo bajaban del árbol—. Escucha Tate, conozco muy bien a tu padre, más de lo que quisiera, así que creo que soy el más indicado para decirte que haciendo esto no llamaras su atención.

—Tiene razón, señor Pines…—dijo Tate seriamente para luego sonreír como un lunático—. ¡Debería intentar hacer que todos crean que la biblioteca esta embrujada! O hacer que todos piensen que el alcalde es alienígena, o…

—Vámonos niños —dijo Ford al darse cuenta de que no tenia caso seguirle hablando a Tate. Dan, por su parte, no tomó bien el que lo engañaran, así que dejo prefirió dejarlo atado. Una vez que bajaron, Dan y Ford le explicaron todo a los otros concursantes y luego de un gran berrinche colectivo, se acordó que el concurso seria cancelado por fraude.

* * *

R

* * *

El sol ya se estaba poniendo para cuando Ford y los gemelos estaban regresando al museo y Mabel estaba mirando tristemente a través de su ventana mientras apoyaba su mejilla en su mano, ya que estaba muy decepcionada de que al final hayan hecho todo esto por nada. Dipper, por su parte, no sabía que decirle, ya que sabía que estaba bastante deprimida por esto, así que busco en su mochila y se encontró con una cámara que aún le quedaba una foto.

—Oye Mabel, mira—dijo Dipper acercándose a ella—. Aun queda una foto, ¿quieres hacer que cuente?

—No estoy de humor, Dipper…

—Vamos Mabel, sé que estas triste por lo que pasó, pero el día de hoy no fue un total desperdicio —le dijo Dipper. lo que provocó que Mabel se volteara a verlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No pudimos atrapar a un Yeti, ni ganar el concurso… Pero al menos pasamos todo un día los tres, en familia.

—Dipper tiene razón, Mabel —le dijo Ford desde el asiento delantero—. Admito que fue decepcionante lo del fraude pero… me divertí mucho el día de hoy porque pude pasarlo con ustedes.

Esto hizo sentir mucho mejor a Mabel, quien ahora estaba sonriendo y sintiéndose muy feliz.

Una vez que entraron al museo, los gemelos se sentaron a ver televisión mientras que su tío se volvía a encerrar en su estudio y así pasaron hasta casi la hora de dormir, pero para cuando los hermanos estaban a punto de entrar a su habitación, el tío Ford llamó desde su estudio.

—Mabel, ¿podrías pasar un momento, por favor?

—Qué raro… Al tío Ford no le gusta que entremos a su estudio —murmuró Mabel.

—Quizás quiera que lo ayudes con alguna cosa nerd o algo así —le dijo burlonamente Dipper

Mabel estaba a punto de reclamarle a Dipper, pero en cuanto pensó en eso se emociono por la posibilidad de ayudar a su tío con su investigación, así que fue a su estudio y tocó la puerta. Cuando escuchó la respuesta de que pasara, abrió la puerta y en un escritorio con muchos libros y papeles sueltos estaba Ford.

—Por favor, siéntate, Mabel— le dijo Ford señalando la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio.

—¿Necesitas algo tío? —le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

—En realidad… quería preguntarte algo —dijo, mientras cerraba el cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo para mirarla fijamente—. Cuando te pedí que fueras al sótano, de casualidad no encontraste algo…¿extraño?

 _Oh no_ …

—Ehm… ¿raro para mí o raro para tus estándares? —le preguntó Mabel tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

—Buen punto —dijo Ford, pero su mirada no cambió en lo absoluto—. Entonces te haré otra pregunta: ¿Cómo sabias tanto sobre el comportamiento de un Yeti?

—Ehm…B-bueno, yo…

—¿Acaso leíste sobre él en alguna parte? —el tono de Ford no era para nada molesto, ni siquiera acosador pero su mirada decía que claramente sabia que Mabel le ocultaba algo… y ya sabía que era. —. Sé que tomaste el diario.

Sabiendo que ya no tenia caso ocultarlo Mabel se resigno, saco el diario de su chaqueta y se lo entrego a Ford

—Perdon por no decirte nada, te juro que iba a hacerlo pero lo de Dora, las súcubos los zombis no me dio tiempo de…

—Mabel tranquila— la interrumpió Ford en un tono muy calmado mientras revisaba el diario

—Solo quiero que me des tu opinión sobre este pueblo ahora que leíste este diario—

Mabel guardo silencio por un momento tratando de pensar en una buena respuesta para convencer a su tio.

—Creo…— empezó —que en este pueblo están pasando cosas demasiado raras, demasiado a menudo para ser coincidencias, algo esta pasando y quiero descubrir que es—

Pareciendo satisfecho con su respuesta Ford apoyo el diario en su escritorio y lo deslizo enfrente de ella.

—Entonces creo que será más seguro que te lo quedes en ves de que este ahí abajo llenándose de polvo—

—¿EN SERIO? — chillo Mabel en un tono que hizo que a Ford le silbaran los oídos.

—En serio— le confirmo Ford mientras se frotaba la oreja para volver a sentirla de nuevo.

Mabel tomo el diario y lo abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho como si se tratara de una valiosa reliquia.

—¡Gracias! — le dijo y salió corriendo del estudio a su habitación mientras llamaba a su hermano a gritos para darle la gran noticia.

* * *

A

* * *

HIPDCEHODD JI NEKÓ EC PGRUÓDZCQ, PQRF EP VQZ UE NEQR VL CRFITUNO PEC YGTU SFLQ HUZF EN CDUTIIRMMR Y NUQGF LQ TURF A NA NAJUTA


	3. La Clarividente

Era un día de lo más lento en el museo del misterio. Con apenas algo de clientela, uno básicamente podía respirar el aburrimiento del lugar, cosa que estaba poniendo aun mas amargado a Ford quien refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Robbie se encontraba tocando su guitarra, Soos estaba jugando con su consola portátil, Dipper jugaba afuera y Mabel leía su diario.

—Mmm…que raro, usualmente para esta ahora ya hemos tenido al menos un cliente —comentó Mabel al notar lo vacía que estaba la tienda.

—Quien sabe…—comentó Robbie—. Pero mientras me paguen la hora, no podría importarme menos.

Ford, oyendo el comentario, estaba a punto de recalcarle a su empleado la importancia de la clientela para su museo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe, mandando una corriente de frio a toda la habitación y por ella entro Dipper, quien estaba cubierto en nieve.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —le preguntó Mabel, acercándose a su hermano. Dipper sonrió y se sacudió la nieve de encima como si fuera un perro

—Bueno, como este lugar está mas vacio que tu bandeja de amigos en redes sociales, decidí averiguar a donde fueron todos, así que, mientras me paseaba por el pueblo, me encontré con esto —dijo mientras se sacaba un poster de la chaqueta.

El poster era de un color purpura con detalles en negro, en el borde superior se veía un diseño de las fases de la luna y debajo de él, había un anuncio en letras doradas.

LA TIENDA DE LA TELEPATIA

Vengan y conozcan a la mejor clarividente de todos los tiempos

—Parece que todos fueron a este lugar… ¿Quieres ir a verlo?.

—¿En serio Dipper? ¿Te das cuenta de que este lugar esta muerto por culpa de ese lugar?

—Oye, no tienes que venir si no quieres, pero yo si iré.

Volteándose, Mabel se encontró con la misma aburrida escena que había estado contemplando por las últimas cuatro horas…y no pareciera que fuera a cambiar nada pronto.

—Uhh…bien, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer aquí de todos modos— dijo mientras se acercaba al perchero para ponerse su chaqueta.

Una vez que se la puso, los gemelos salieron del museo, camino a la dichosa tienda de la telepatía a ver por que era tanto alboroto.

—Mmm, alguien debería detenerlos—comentó Robbie —No creo que sea bueno que estén apoyando a la competencia.

Sin embargo, lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un quejido colectivo de Ford y Soos, a quienes al parecer el aburrimiento les afecto tanto que no estaban dispuestos a moverse. Robbie simplemente se encogió los hombros y les siguió la corriente, volviendo a concentrarse en su guitarra.

 **L**

Siguiendo las indicaciones que decía el poster, Dipper y Mabel encontraron una enorme tienda de color purpura y negro, con un emblema dorado de la luna creciente en lo mas alto y se podía ver que, en efecto, ahí se encontraban la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo y gran parte de los turistas.

—Wow, este lugar se ve increíble —comento Dipper al ver la tienda.

—Si— dijo Mabel sonriendo —. Debo admitir que creí que esto sería como de esos espectáculo de ilusionismo barato, pero esto podría hasta ser divertido.

—¡Todo es divertido cuando yo estoy cerca! —exclamo Dipper mientras pagaba por sus entradas

Una vez adentro, los gemelos buscaron sus sillas y tomaron asiento. Al poco tiempo, las luces bajaron y se encendió un reflector que daba directo al escenario principal. Entre las cortinas apareció un hombre alto con un gran bigote.

—Damas y caballeros, sean todos bienvenidos, mi nombre es Preston Alegría —hizo una leve reverencia al publico—. Prepárense para ver un espectáculo sin precedentes, por nadie menos que mi dulce hija, la mejor clarividente del mundo entero, ¡Pacifica Elise Alegría!

Una explosión de humo purpura ocurrió en medio del escenario y, para cuando este se disipó, apareció una niña de aproximadamente doce o trece años. Llevaba un vestido el cual consistía en los colores purpura y negro, una gran falda en la cual se veían las fases de la luna (pero destacaba la fase de la luna creciente), unos grandes aretes con forma de triángulos, unos largos guantes de color purpura, calcetines negros, tacones purpura y en su cuello llevaba un dije de color purpura .La audiencia aplaudió fuertemente por la gran presentación a excepción de Mabel, quien solo lo hacia para seguir la corriente.

—Gracias por recibirme esta noche, gente de Gravity Falls —con su mirada, notó a Dipper y Mabel —. Oh, vaya, veo que tenemos algunos rostros nuevos esta noche, esto solo me pone aun mas contenta —dijo, soltando una risita —. Ahora, que comience el espectáculo.

El espectáculo comenzó. Este consistía en actos de hacer levitar las cosas, ilusiones y uno que otro canto al que Mabel, por mucho que le costara admitir era muy bonito ya que la chica tenía una hermosa voz. Dipper, por su parte, estaba disfrutando del show y sus aplausos eran quizás los que más sobresalían de la multitud. Sin que los gemelos se dieran cuenta, esto llamó levemente la atención de la chica, quien sonrió al ver a alguien tan entusiasta en su público.

Para cuando el espectáculo terminó el publico empezó a retirarse, Pacifica se bajo del escenario y se acercó a Dipper.

—Hola dulzura —lo saludó sonriendo—. Realmente aprecio que te gustara tanto mi show.

—¿Es una broma? Estuvo increíble —le respondió Dipper con una gran sonrisa—. Me gustaría que me mostraras un poco más.

—Oh, y puedo hacerlo… Dipper—esto llamo la atención de Mabel ¿Cómo ella supo su nombre?

—No esta mal…

—Eso no es todo… Sé que ese no es tu verdadero nombre —le dijo, levantando un dedo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos—. Sé que tienes una colección ridículamente grande de comics en casa, la cual por cierto esta en California y… —Pacifica entrecerró un poco los ojos y retrocedió un poco haciendo un pequeño gesto de disgusto—. Ugh, tu receta para esa bebida que tú llamas Dipper-jugo es algo perturbadora.

—Vaya, ¡eres bastante buena! —dijo Dipper, emocionado.

 _Quizás demasiado buena,_ pensó Mabel.

Los gemelos salieron de la tienda, y se dispusieron a regresar al museo antes de que se hiciera más tarde. En el camino a casa, Dipper y Mabel estaban discutiendo sobre el espectáculo.

—Fue asombroso, iría otra vez —exclamó Dipper, quien aun estaba muy impresionado. Mabel por su parte tenía una sonrisa que mostraba confianza y trataba de parecer engreída

—Los efectos estuvieron impresionantes, pero no es algo que no usen los otros charlatanes — dijo.

Dipper la miro arqueando una ceja y sonriendo

—¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y eso lo dice la chica que cree en fantasmas?

—¿Y tú no después de lo que nos ha pasado?

—Claro que creo en ellos y por eso, es que creo que ella SI es una clarividente de verdad.

—Pff, eres demasiado fácil de impresionar, Dip.

—No es eso, es que tu solo eres una persona aburrida— dijo mientras le pellizcaba uno de sus costados (ya que ella es muy cosquilluda en esa parte). Mabel empezó a reírse

—¡JAJAJA! ¡Dipper, basta! —le dijo entre carcajadas mientras trataba de empujarlo.

—¡Oblígame hermana!

Ambos hermanos rieron durante el resto del camino al museo, sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo vigilados… por una chica en un vestido purpura.

—Oh, vaya, son tan adorables… en especial él— dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a su mejilla y regresaba a la tienda.

 **U**

Para cuando regresaron al museo, Soos y Robbie ya habían terminado su turno, así que al único que encontraron fue a Ford quien, como de costumbre, seguía haciendo cálculos en unos papeles.

—Chicos, ¿cómo les fue? — preguntó Ford sin levantar la mirada de sus papeles.

—Estuvo bien, supongo— dijo Mabel mientras se sentaba en el sillón y sacaba el diario de su chaqueta, mientras que Dipper se sentó en la alfombra y encendió la televisión—. Los efectos estaban muy bien hechos pero en serio dudo que esa Pacifica realmente sea quien pretende ser.

—¡¿Pacifica?! —Gritó Ford golpeando su puño de seis dedos en la mesa, haciendo que los gemelos se sobresalten un poco.—. ¿Una niña con cara de engreída, vestido extraño y un fleco casi tan grande como su cabeza?.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada al oír la descripción, ya que era extrañamente exacta

—Emm… si —confirmó Mabel, volviendo a guardar el diario en su chaqueta.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Dipper, volteándose a ver a su tío.

—¿Conocerla? —preguntó Ford, molesto —. Claro que la conozco, ella es…—hizo una pausa dramática y miro al techo—. Mi enemiga mortal.

Aun sin mirarlos, Ford pudo sentir como sus sobrinos le daban miradas incrédulas (especialmente Mabel)

—Ford…ella no es mucho mayor que nosotros ¿sabes? —dijo Mabel en un tono de absoluta decepción.

—Si… ¿te importaría darnos algunos detalles? —dijo Dipper, interesado en saber de cómo su tío pasó de un genial cazador de monstruos a un viejo odia niños (que no es genial).

—Ugh, es una pesadilla—exclamó Ford mientras se frotaba la frente para bajar su estrés—. Desde hace unos tres años ella empezó sus espectáculos de magia y niñita buena, arrebatándome potencial público y publicidad, además, siempre busca la manera de desacreditar mis investigaciones diciendo que todas son productos de la "magia y el misterio" — dijo haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos.

—¿Y no lo son?

—¡CLARO QUE NO! Todos los fenómenos tienen su explicación, yo me maté investigándolas por más de treinta años y esta estúpida mocosa, viene y dice que estas no son importantes.

—Ford, te lo estas tomando muy personal —dijo Dipper mientras se acercaba a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a su tío—. Puede que no compartan los mismos puntos de vista, pero ella parece ser muy amable y educada… y también es linda.

Al ver que su propia familia lo estaba engañando con su peor enemiga, Ford decidió tomar sus papeles y como si se tratase de un niño regañado, levantó la frente y camino a su estudio sin ver ni volver a hablarles a sus sobrinos.

—¿Crees que este molesto por esto? —preguntó Mabel.

—Nah, estoy seguro de que lo superara —dijo Dipper, mientras volvía a ver televisión.

 **N**

Ya había pasado un día desde que Dipper y Mabel habían ido a ese (según Mabel) falso espectáculo. Los hermanos encontraban en la sala del museo mientras Mabel leía su diario en voz alta y Dipper la escuchaba (o al menos pretendía hacerlo) mientras jugaba con algunas de las atracciones, cosa que no le gustaba a Ford, pero este aun seguía encerrado en su estudio, lo que obligo a Robbie a hacer de guía para los turista, el cual era muy capaz de hacer ya que si bien el no sabía mucho de términos científicos como Ford, el escuchar las mismas explicaciones día tras día eventualmente hizo que se le aprendieran.

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta del museo.

—Te toca— dijo Mabel sin quitar la vista del diario.

—Te to... oh, rayos —dijo Dipper. Unos segundos después, fue hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta.

Para su sorpresa se encontró con lo que parecía ser un mayordomo, ya que el hombre estaba muy bien vestido y sostenía un sobre bastante elegante de color purpura

—Saludos, ¿es usted el Maestro Dipper? —preguntó el hombre.

—Bueno, yo no diría exactamente "maestro", pero sí, soy Dipper—respondió, sonriendo.

—La señorita Alegría ha solicitado una cita con usted en el restaurante del pueblo, se agradece su presencia y puntualidad —le dijo mientras le entregaba el sobre y, cuando Dipper lo abrió, era una carta para una mesa reservada para dos en el restaurante de Gravity Falls a la una de la tarde—. Que tenga un buen día.

Emocionado, Dipper prácticamente le lanzó la puerta en la cara al mayordomo y se fue a la sala a contarle a Mabel. Cuando llegó, Mabel cerró el diario y revisó la invitación.

—¿Así que la chica psíquica quiere tener una cita contigo? —preguntó Mabel, mirando la carta.

—Creo que solo quiere que salgamos o algo así.

—¿Y vas a ir? —le preguntó Mabel mientras le devolvía la carta a su hermano.

—¡Pero claro! —Dijo Dipper como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Nomás piénsalo, saldré con una chica linda, voy a un restaurante de lujo y además, ¡no tendré que pagar por la comida! ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—Pues considerando que estamos en Gravity Falls… —dijo Mabel un poco preocupada.

—Oh, vamos, hermana, estaré bien, estaré en la ciudad. Además mírale el lado bueno, tendrás mucho más tiempo para leer tu diario en paz.

Una vez que le planteó esa lógica, la expresión de Mabel cambió mucho, ya que desde que su tío se lo dio había estado buscando un momento para poder leer el diario en paz, pero su tío los había estado ahogando con una tarea tras otra porque, según él, se aproximaba un "gran cambio" al museo y tenía que tener todo preparado para entonces.

—Bueno, no puedo discutir con esa lógica, solo no vengas muy tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo con un tono de autoridad.

—De acuerdo "mamá" —dijo mientras iba a la salida y tomaba su chaqueta del perchero—. Volveré a las seis, máximo.

Una vez que se puso su chaqueta, Dipper salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Adiós Dipper, diviértete— lo despidió su hermana mientras volvía sacar el diario y también una libreta y un bolígrafo —. Muy bien, empecemos a trabajar… ¿Que código usa este mensaje? —susurró mientras mordía la cabeza del bolígrafo.

 **A**

Una vez que Dipper entregó la carta al mesero, y que este tomara su chaqueta, no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a Pacifica, ya que la chica había elegido la que era quizás la más llamativa de todas las mesas: tenía un mantel más elegante que la de los demás, mejores cubiertos, y algunas velas. Si bien esto hubiera sido suficiente para incomodar a más de una persona, al despreocupado de Dipper no le importó, ya que a él solo le importaban dos cosas justo ahora: comer y salir con una chica linda, en ese orden.

—Vaya, me siento halagado—comento Dipper mientras se sentaba en su silla—. Se nota que no te contuviste con nada, esto está de lujo.

—Me alegra que te guste —le dijo Pacifica con una sonrisa

—Gracias por invitarme —dijo mientras leía el menú—. Usualmente paso el día entero con mi hermana. Mabel es una hermana grandiosa pero ella puede algo sobre protectora a veces.

—Bueno, no tendrás que preocuparte por eso aquí —le aseguró Pacifica mientras tomaba una copa de agua—. Sé que puedes defenderte tu solo.

Este comentario hizo muy feliz a Dipper ya que, debido a su actitud tan despreocupada y algo temeraria, su hermana y su tío lo creían incapaz de valerse por sí mismo, así que era bueno finalmente conocer a alguien que confiara en él de esa manera.

—Vaya, gracias por decirme eso —dijo Dipper sinceramente—. Quisiera que Mabel o el tío Ford me dijeran eso…

Este último comentario hizo que Pacifica se ahogara con su agua. Una vez que se recuperó, ella le preguntó casi sin aliento.

—¿¡Ford?!, ¿¡Stanford Pines es tu tío?!.

—Emm… Sí, ¿por qué?.

—Ugh, no lo entiendes, el es…

—Oh no, tu también… —susurró Dipper.

—Mi archienemigo —dijo Pacifica levantando un puño—. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora, solo disfrutemos el almuerzo, y no te preocupes por la cuenta querido, yo me encargaré de todo.

Sintiéndose aliviado de no tener que escuchar de nuevo la historia retrospectiva de esta absurda enemistad, Dipper decidió revisar nuevamente el menú para encontrar algo de su agrado

—Muy bien, por donde empezaré…

...

Mabel se encontraba sentada en el sillón reclinable de Stanford mientras esta seguía leyendo el diario, pero se notaba que su ánimo había decaído mucho en comparación al que tenía hace un par de horas porque, si bien ella estaba disfrutando mucho el aprender de extrañas criaturas y conspiraciones, se dio cuenta de que en realidad esa no era la parte que mas disfrutaba…

—Leer sobre estas criaturas no es tan divertido como salir a cazarlas… con Dipper—comento Mabel para sí misma al darse cuenta de que sin su hermano, el ambiente era mucho más tranquilo y serio, mucho más del que ella estaba acostumbrada. Cerró el diario y miro al reloj de la pared, el cual marcaba las seis y media. Mabel suspiro

—Muy bien, cálmate, son solo 30 minutos tarde, no es tanto, va a llegar en cualquier momento…espero.

Mientras pensaba esto, Mabel escuchó como la puerta del museo se abría y se cerraba, se levantó del sillón y fue hacia la sección de tienda de recuerdos en donde se encontró con Dipper, quien estaba colgando su chaqueta del perchero. Una vez que este notó su presencia no pudo evitar sentirse un poco apenado.

—Lamento llegar tarde, pero es que nos pusimos a hablar tanto que sencillamente perdí la noción del tiempo.

Respirando aliviada, Mabel se acercó y se sentó en una caja que Ford había etiquetado como "experimento 618"

—No te preocupes Dip, solo fueron un par de minutos. Entonces, dime, ¿se divirtieron?.

Dipper sonrió y se sentó al lado de su hermana

—¡Estuvo genial! Pacifica es muy buena y cree que soy divertido. Estábamos hablando sobre volver a hacer algo así de nuevo.

Mabel rió al ver la gran emoción con la que le estaba contando eso, se notaba que Dipper estaba muy contento de que una chica lo invitara a salir para algo que no fuera comérselo y/o enterrarlo.

—Pues eso está muy bien —respondió Mabel—. Más le vale a esa rubia tratar bien a mi hermanito menor —le dijo mientras abrazaba a Dipper con un brazo y frotaba su cabello con la otra.

Dipper se rió mientras la empujaba levemente.

—Vamos Mabel, solo eres como cinco minutos mayor que yo.

—Cinco minutos son cinco minutos, Dip.

Al notar que aun faltaba tiempo para que se metiera el sol, a Dipper se le ocurrió una idea para compensar a Mabel por haberla dejado solo casi toda la tarde.

—Oye, aun falta un rato para que anochezca… ¿quieres ir a buscar algo de lo que aparece en tu libro de nerd?

Al oír esto, el ánimo de Mabel aumento considerablemente mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

—¿Qué si quiero? —le preguntó mientras se levantaba.

—Entonces vamos, tortuga —dijo Dipper mientras tomaba su chaqueta y salía al bosque.

—Oye no es justo, ESPERAME— dijo Mabel riendo mientras ella tomaba la suya y ambos gemelos pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde explorando los bosques y buscando algunas de las criaturas o cosas que aparecían en el diario 1.

...

Al día siguiente, los gemelos estaban sentados en el sillón de Stanford viendo el nuevo episodio de Patotective y ambos estaban muy emocionados, ya que estaban a punto de revelar la identidad del asesino.

—Oh vaya, me pregunto quien será el culpable esta vez —dijo Dipper

—Yo ya sé quien lo hizo —afirmó Mabel sonando muy segura de si misma.

—Eso fue lo que dijiste la ultima vez y estabas totalmente equivocada —se burló Dipper mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla.

—Hmph…solo porque encontraron una pieza importante de evidencia en el último momento… —refunfuñó su hermana mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono del museo empezó a sonar y Ford fue a atenderlo

—Museo del Misterio… ¿Si?... Un momento, ¡DIPPER! ¡TELEFONO!.

—¡Ya voy! —afirmó Dipper sonriendo mientras iba a atender la llamada.

Mabel intentó concentrarse en el programa, pero no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de su hermano.

—Hola, aquí Dipper.

…

—Oh, ¡hola, Pacifica!

…

—No, no estoy haciendo nada.

…

—¿Qué, ahora?

…

—No, no, está bien.

…

—Muy bien, nos vemos —dijo Dipper, para luego colgar el teléfono.

—¿Vas a volver a salir con Pacifica? ¿Ahora? —le pregunto Mabel quien estaba claramente triste por la conversación —. Pero…hemos esperado mucho para ver juntos este episodio.

A Dipper lo invadió un poco la culpa al ver lo muy deprimida que se puso su hermana, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería decepcionar a Pacifica quien, además de ser muy amable con él también es una de las pocas personas que entendían que él podía ser independiente si se lo proponía.

—Lo siento Mabel, te prometo que estaré aquí para ver la repetición de la noche, ¿está bien? —le dijo Dipper un poco apenado mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se dirigía a la puerta.

—Está bien diviértete…—le dijo Mabel siendo incapaz de ocultar su tristeza—. Recuerda que tienes que volver para las…

—Las seis, ni un minuto más —le confirmó Dipper, mientras salía del museo.

Ford, quien estaba sirviéndose un poco de café, luego de oír lo que paso decidió ir a revisar a Mabel. Para cuando llegó a la sala, la niña aun estaba viendo la tele, pero se notaba que estaba bastante deprimida por el que su hermano haya decidido salir en vez de quedarse con ella.

Sintiendo que era su deber hacer algo, Ford se acercó al sillón y trato de animarla.

—¿Ocurre algo, Mabel? —empezó preguntando.

—No mucho…—dijo Mabel—. Es solo que… estaba tan emocionada por ver esto con Dipper y ahora me dejo plantada.

Ford puso su mano en uno de los hombros de Mabel para trata de apoyarla

—No te lo tomes tan mal Mabel, no creo que esto signifique que Dipper no quiera pasar tiempo contigo. Creo que solo está emocionado por salir a conocer gente nueva…

—Pero es que yo quería usar este tiempo de vacaciones para estar más junto a él…

Esto tomó a Ford por sorpresa

—Espera, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿No juegan juntos en casa?

—No es eso, veras…—trató de explicar Mabel—. Si jugamos juntos en casa pero Dipper pasa gran parte de su tiempo jugando con los otros chicos… mientras que yo… bueno…

Como se notaba que a Mabel no le gustaba mucho hablar del tema, Ford decidió no presionarla para que le dijera más, pero aun así, sabía que debía ayudarla de algún modo.

—Escucha Mabel, se que para ti tu hermano es quizá lo mas importante del mundo, pero no puedes dejar que el sea la única persona en tu vida. Habrá momentos en los que necesitarás ayuda, y por mucho que él mismo quiera intentarlo… habrá momentos en los que quizás Dipper no esté a tu lado, asé que necesitarás recurrir a otras personas para superarlos.

Esas palabras realmente pusieron a pensar a Mabel. En retrospectiva, sí era cierto que Dipper era prácticamente la única persona que ella podía llamar un amigo de verdad.

—Así que quiero que en estas vacaciones intentes ser mas abierta con las personas, ¿hecho?

Sintiéndose mucho mejor, Mabel se levantó del sillón

—Tienes razón… Gracias tío Ford, prometo que tratare de ser mas sociable. Quizás deba empezar con Pacifica, ya que ella y Dipper están prácticamente saliendo…

Apenas escuchó eso, Ford, de la impresión, escupió casi toda su taza de café en la cara de Mabel.

—¿Por qué demonios tomas sorbos tan grandes? —criticó Mabel mientras se recogía el cabello mojado que ahora le tapaba la cara.

—¡¿ESTA SALIENDO CON PACIFICA?! —gritó Ford apenas recuperó el aliento —. ¡No me dijiste que era esa pequeña demonio!.

—Y… ¿eso hubiera cambiado algo? —preguntó, mientras se secaba usando la chaqueta de su tío.

—¡LO CAMBIA TODO! Dipper y yo tendremos mucho de que hablar cuando regrese…

—Ugh, genial, arruinaste mi camisa de pino.

—Bah, solo toma otra de… espera—dijo Ford en cuanto escucho esto—. ¿Has estado usando la misma camisa de pino desde que te la di?.

—Emm…no —contestó Mabel, con las mejillas rojas y mirando a todas partes menos a los ojos de Ford.

—Creo que tú y yo necesitamos hablar de algo llamado higiene personal…

...

Dipper estaba disfrutando mucho de la tarde. Él y Pacifica fueron a una feria que estaba tomando lugar en el centro del pueblo y resultó ser muy divertida. Dipper en un principio se sintió un poco mal por no haber traído a Mabel, ya que había varias cosas que ella pudo haber disfrutado, pero Pacifica le explicó que este era apenas el primer día de la feria, y solo los que compraron las entradas desde antes podían entrar. Sin embargo, en una semana, se venderían las entradas para todo el público.

—¿Podre venir con ella para entonces? —preguntó Dipper mientras comía un poco de algodón de azúcar.

—Por supuesto querido, pero hoy, solo somos nosotros —le dijo Pacifica mientras ella comía una manzana acaramelada.

Ambos estaban sentados en un banco y al lado de ellos había un peluche de una animal desconocido que Dipper ganó para Pacifica en un concurso de derribar botellas con una sola pelota, el cual no resulto muy bien porque, aunque logró derribar las botellas, la bola rebotó de la pared, pasó a centímetros de la cabeza de Pacifica y termino dándole en el ojo a la amiga de Robbie _¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Wendy._

Agradecida por el gesto, Pacifica decidió ganar un premio para Dipper, así que se acerco a un puesto en el que tenía que adivinar el peso del animal, y se lo podían llevar como mascota (o cena, es opcional). Usando sus "habilidades", Pacifica fácilmente adivinó el peso de un pequeño cerdito y se lo obsequió a Dipper, quien se puso bastante feliz ya que siempre quiso tener un cerdito de mascota.

El cerdito, ahora conocido como Pato, estaba jugando en el suelo frente a Dipper y Pacifica, mientras su nuevo dueño le lanzaba trocitos de su algodón de azúcar. Al ver esta interacción entre su "amigo" y su nueva mascota, Pacifica no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—Oh vaya…—dijo Pacifica un poco sorprendida consigo misma—. No me había reído así desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al mencionar la palabra tiempo, a Dipper se le heló la sangre, ya que hacia un muy buen rato que no revisaba la hora.

—P-Pacifica ¡¿Qué hora es?! —preguntó asustado.

—Mmm…son las seis menos diez —contestó Pacifica, quien extrañamente fue capaz de decir la hora con solo mirar el cielo, pero Dipper estaba demasiado nervioso para fijarse en eso ahora, ya que había empezado a recoger todos sus premios y a Pato.

—Tengo que irme Pacifica, lo siento, ¡la pase genial! —le dijo mientras estaba listo para irse, pero fue detenido por la chica, quien lo tomo por la muñeca.

—Espera… ¿Por qué la prisa?

—Es que le prometí a Mabel que volvería a las seis.

—Oh, no te preocupes querido, estoy seguro que no le importara que te quedes un poco mas —dijo Pacifica, acercándose a él mientras su dije emitía un extraño brillo—. Además, dijiste que ella siempre te sobreprotege. Quizás esta sea la oportunidad que le demuestres de lo que eres capaz.

Inexplicablemente, Dipper ya no se sentía tan ansioso de volver a casa.

—Mmm…quizás tengas razón, y pueda quedarme un poco más, pero solo un par de minutos.

—Solo serán unos minutos —le aseguró Pacifica mientras se llevaba a Dipper (y a Pato) de vuelta a la feria.

...

8:00 PM

—¡¿DONDE ESTA?! —gritó una muy angustiada Mabel quien no podía parar de moverse de un lado a otro debido a los nervios. Dipper ya tenía dos horas de retraso, y su hermana prácticamente echaba humo por la cabeza. Robbie y Soos tuvieron la decencia de dejar la tienda mucho antes, ya que ellos sabían que no se podía hablar con ella cuando se ponía así y, para salvarse, Ford se encerró en su estudio (también puso los seguros de la puerta).

En ese momento, Dipper entró por la puerta y dejo sus premios en la mesa de recepción y a Pato en el suelo, quien empezó a correr, pero se detuvo casi al instante al notar a una humana casi idéntica a su nuevo dueño, pero esta tenía una mirada que indicaba que estaba a punto de explotar de alguna manera. Haciéndole caso a sus instintos, Pato retrocedió y se escondió entre unas cajas.

—¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas? —Dipper se asustó un poco, ya que no había notado la presencia de su hermana, y además esta no sonaba nada contenta.

Volteándose para mirarla de frente, Dipper trato de forzar una sonrisa, pero la culpa (y la mirada de Mabel) se lo estaba dificultando mucho.

—Cálmate, solo llegue…dos horas tarde.

—Me tenías preocupada.

—Oye, tranquila —trato de razonar Dipper—. Sé que me tarde más de la cuenta pero no debes ponerte así. En serio, no tienes que ser tan protectora todo el tiempo.

—Es MI trabajo ser protectora. Y te voy a decir algo —le dijo mientras se acercaba a él señalándolo—. Si vuelves a hacer algo así, no volverás a salir a menos que vaya contigo, ¿entendido?

En cuanto oyó eso, la expresión de Dipper cambio de una de culpa a una molesta.

—¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso ¡Tú no estás a cargo!

—Si lo estoy, YO soy la hermana mayor.

—¡Por CINCO MINUTOS! —gritó Dipper, furioso—. Y ahora YO te diré algo: aun si fueras un año entero mayor que yo, ¡no serias capaz de controlar mi vida! —termino mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—¡¿Y adonde crees que vas?! —lo regañó Mabel tratando de seguirlo.

—¡A donde yo quiera! —gritó mientras azotaba fuertemente la puerta detrás de él.

—¡BIEN, VETE, COMO SI ME IMPORTARA! —le gritó Mabel mientras subía a su habitación y también azotaba la puerta.

...

Dipper caminaba por el pueblo, tratando de buscar algo que lo entretuviera para quitarse de la mente el pleito que acababa de tener con Mabel. Desafortunadamente para él, para estas horas la mayoría de los lugares ya habían cerrado; no podía ir a jugar al arcade con Robbie (quien era el único que le daba pelea en Lucha de Luchadores), ni ir a Laser tag con Soos. Incluso trató de socializar mas con el varonil Dan, pero este dijo que tenía que ir a casa, ya que algún idiota había golpeado a su hija en la cabeza con una pelota.

—Oh… lamento oír eso —dijo Dipper acomodándose el cuello de su camisa nerviosamente.

—No te preocupes niño, es una chica fuerte, estará bien —dijo Dan (él y Dipper habían aclarado el error de género)—. ¿Quieres que te lleve al museo?.

—No, gracias —dijo Dipper en un tono extrañamente serio y molesto que incluso Dan, con solo haberlo conocido por un par de días, sabía que no era muy común en él.

—Como quieras —dijo subiendo a su camioneta—. Pero te daré un consejo: no te quedes afuera muy tarde. Para alguien de ciudad como tú eso puede ser una sugerencia, pero aquí…es más bien una advertencia.

—Vamos, ¿qué puede pasar? ¿Que alguien aparezca detrás de mí y me invite a pasar la noche en un lugar extraño?

—JA, ¿Y que luego resulte ser un psicópata y tengas que luchar para salir con vida?

Ambos compartieron una última risa antes de que Dan se fuera, volviendo a dejar solo a Dipper, quien se estaba replanteando lo que le había dicho Dan Por un lado, no quería pasar la noche en la calle, y menos en una de un pueblo tan raro como este, pero por otra parte tampoco estaba dispuesto a volver a hablarle a Mabel hasta haber probado su punto y el volver al museo solo justificaría aun más lo que ella dijo.

—¿Vas a algún lado? —preguntó una voz muy familiar detrás de Dipper.

—Oh…, hola Pacifica, lo siento pero…ahora no es buen momento.

—Oye, no tengo que ser una vidente para saber que algo te preocupa —le dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro—. Pero se nota que necesitas donde quedarte, no sé exactamente por qué no vuelves a tu casa, pero… si quieres puedes venir a la mía, tenemos un GRAN cuarto para invitados.

—No…no sé si debería —dijo algo inseguro Dipper.

Pacifica lo tomo de la mano y se acerco aun mas

—No sería ningún problema —le dijo mientras su dije volvía a emitir un extraño brillo purpura.

Nuevamente, Dipper sintió como todos sus problemas simplemente parecían desaparecer. Era curioso, siempre que estaba con Pacifica era como si…no pudiera pensar en algo mas.

—Bueno, si tú insistes.

Habiendo convencido a Dipper, Pacifica lo guió hasta su casa. Una vez que llegaron, ella lo guio al cuarto de invitados.

—Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar aquí—dijo Dipper mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—No hay problema Dipper, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, aquí no tendrás que preocuparte por lidiar con la torpe de tu hermana.

Los instintos de hermano de Dipper le dijeron que defendiera a Mabel, pero en su mente él seguía molesto con ella, así que lo dejo pasar.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Pacífica sentándose a su lado.

—N-no es nada, tienes razón —dijo Dipper mientras se sentía extrañamente confundido.

—Bien —aclaró Pacifica mientras su dije volvía a emitir una extraña luz purpura—. No debes dejar que te manipule una niña tonta como ella.

Dipper logro luchar contra sus sentimientos, y escuchó a su cabeza esta vez.

—No hables así de ella —le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—¿Por qué? ¿No me dijiste que ella se la pasa molestándote por ser tan protectora?

—B-bueno, es SU trabajo ser protectora, es mi…es mi hermana —respondió lentamente Dipper dándose cuenta de que encontró la respuesta a su problema en sus propias palabras—. ¿Sabes qué? Esto fue un error. Gracias por la oferta Pacifica, pero tengo que volver al museo.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, sintió un fuerte apretón en su muñeca. Para cuando se volteó, notó que la mano de Pacifica lo estaba sujetando firmemente.

—Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte —le dijo en un tono amenazante.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Suéltame… —antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo mas, lo último que vio Dipper fue un gran destello purpura, y entonces todo se puso oscuro…

...

Mabel ya llevaba más de una hora tratando de dormir, pero su preocupación por Dipper se lo estaba impidiendo. Y aunque cada uno de sus instintos de hermana le gritaban que fuera a buscarlo, su orgullo y terquedad los reprimían.

—Hmph…ese idiota— dijo Mabel mientras rodeaba su cabeza con su almohada como si estuviera tratando de bloquear algún ruido que solo ella podía escuchar —¿Así me agradece el que me preocupe por él? Pues si eso es lo que quiere entonces yo no…yo no…— era como si una especie de reflejo le impidiera terminar la frase. —Y-yo no…oh a quien engaño? Tengo que ir a buscarlo! — dijo arrojando la almohada mientras se levantaba de su cama y se ponía sus botas y chaqueta. Bajando a la puerta, paso sigilosamente al lado de Ford quien se había quedado dormido viendo un programa en "El Canal Que Solía Ser Sobre Historia" y salió en busca de su hermano, a estas horas de la noche no había lugares en donde un chico de 12 años podría estar, así que analizando las posibilidades, Mabel dedujo que tendría que estar con alguien que conociera.

—Mmm…veamos, Robbie no tiene espacio en su casa para un invitado así que no creo que este ahí, hoy es miércoles así que Soos debe estar con su abuela en el bingo, no conocemos tan bien a Dan como para que lo deje quedarse en casa, entonces eso solo deja a…— Mabel chasqueo sus dedos cuando la idea le llego —¡Pacifica! Ella sabrá dónde está.

Mabel volvió al lugar donde estaba la tienda de la telepatía, la cual ahora estaba cerrada, con la esperanza de encontrar algún indicio de donde vivía Pacifica, pero para su gran (y sospechosa) sorpresa, Pacifica se encontraba cerca de ahí.

—¡Pacifica espera! — la llamo Mabel mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Oh vaya, hola Mabel— contesto la chica en (fingida) sorpresa —Perdón por preguntar pero ¿Por qué estás aquí a estas horas?.

—Estoy buscando a Dipper, ¿sabes en donde esta? — le pregunto ya algo desesperada.

—Pues no…esto tiene algo que ver con la pelea que tuvieron?.

—C-como sabes de…

—Soy vidente, ¿lo olvidas? — dijo Pacifica mientras volvía a caminar por el camino —¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Ahí podrás darme todos los detalles y podremos planear algo para encontrarlo.

A Mabel, una oferta como esa no pudo llegarle en mejor momento así que sin pensarlo la acepto, ya que si aun creía que el acto de Pacifica era una farsa, no podía negar que la rubia tenia excelentes formas de recolectar información por todo lo que ha sido capaz de decirle. Así que justo ahora, ella era quizás la persona que mas podía ayudarla en todo Gravity Falls. — _Quizás el diario está mal…quizás si hay gente en quien puedas confiar_

...

Una vez que entraron a la casa de Pacifica, esta guio a Mabel a la sala y le pidió que la esperara ahí mientras se encargaba rápido de algo. Mabel se sentó en un sillón y tomo una vista de la sala, era un lugar muy acogedor, tenían otro sofá para varias personas y en el centro había una mesita, también tenían una chimenea sobre la cual había una foto de Pacifica con sus padres, sin embargo, estos parecían estar forzando mucho su sonrisa, mientras que la sonrisa de Pacifica no parecía normal…no era como de esas sonrisas que uno usa para una foto, era una que expresaba que estaba muy orgullosa de algo…¿pero qué sería?.

Mabel simplemente decidió ignorar esos pensamientos paranoicos, así que se levanto del sillón y camino un poco para tratar de distraer su mente, mientras lo hacía noto diferentes figuritas de cristal y madera puestas en diferentes mesas, y vio que estas figuras también se repetían en la alfombra del piso y en el tapiz de las paredes, incluso algunos de los floreros tenían la misma figura, incluso (tan incomodo como pueda sonar)esto se repetía en la tapa del baño.

—Muy bien…esta familia tiene algo con los triángulos— susurro Mabel, mientras trataba de borrar de su mente lo que acababa de ver.

De pronto, se escucho un golpe detrás de una de las puertas del pasillo, si bien Mabel no quería que la atraparan husmeando, su curiosidad nuevamente se apodera de ella (y para olvidar el asunto de los triángulos) así que de todas formas va a revisar la puerta.

Una vez que se acerco pego su oreja a la puerta y para su sorpresa escucho lo que parecían ser…quejidos, pero a la vez estos parecían ser bloqueados por algo.

—¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien…? — dijo Mabel mientras abría la puerta y para su total asombro, a quien encontró fue a Dipper…amordazado y amarrado a una silla. —¡¿PERO QUE…?!.

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Mabel sintió un fuerte empujón que la arrojo contra la pared y la puerta se cerro de golpe. Para cuando logro recuperar la vista a la primera persona que vio fue a Pacifica, quien había acercado su cara a centímetros de la suya.

—No es educado husmear así las casas de otras personas, querida— le susurro con una sonrisa.

Mabel trato de moverse, pero por alguna extraña razón, ninguno de sus músculos le respondía, era como si muchas manos la estuvieran sujetando firmemente de sus muñecas y tobillos. —S-suelta a mi hermano, rubia oxigenada.

Ante esto Pacifica solo soltó una risita y acerco aun mas su cara a la de Mabel mientras la tomaba de la barbilla —Oh Mabel, querida, me encantaría hacerlo…pero él es demasiado lindo como para dejarlo pasar.

—¡Eres una p…!— repentinamente, Mabel volvió a sentir una misteriosa fuerza que la levanto del suelo, y para su asombro, ahora se encontraba flotando en medio del aire, mientras un extraño brillo purpura rodeaba su cuerpo.

—¡¿P-pero cómo?! —Exclamo Mabel sin poder creer lo que pasaba —¡Se supone que eres falsa!.

—Oh ¿eso es lo que crees, querida? — pregunto la vidente en un tono de burla mientras mantenía en alto una de sus manos —Pues lamento decírtelo, pero soy real, peligrosamente real…ah y por cierto mi cabello es rubio natural.

Levantando la otra mano Pacifica hizo que un cuchillo flotara peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Mabel —¿Sabes?…tienes una garganta muy bonita…apuesto a que se vería aun mejor si le agregamos un poco de…rojo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la puerta detrás de Pacifica se abrió de golpe y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, fue tacleada por Dipper, quien había logrado zafarse de sus ataduras.

—¿Cómo es que tu…?— dijo sorprendida Pacifica antes de que Dipper tomara el dije alrededor de su cuello y se lo quitara luego la tomo del cuello del vestido y la acercara a su cara.

—Escúchame muy bien loca— le dijo Dipper en un tono bastante amenazante —Me puedes engañar en que confié en ti, me puedes mentir todo lo que quieras e incluso me puedes amordazar— acerco aun mas su cara con una expresión muy furiosa —Pero NO permitiré que toques a mi hermana ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!.

—¿Aun se preocupa por mi después de lo que paso? — Mabel se sintió estúpida por pensar eso…por supuesto que se preocupa tonta.

Pacifica, no parecía muy interesada en lo que le dijo Dipper, ya que se encontraba mirando el dije que Dipper tenía en la mano con mucho miedo —S-si, te entendí, pero por-por favor, no le hagas nada al dije.

—¿Huh? — exclamo Dipper mirando el dije que tenía en su mano —¿Tan valioso es esto para ti?.

—SI…por favor devuélvemelo, te-te prometo que no les hare nada si me lo regresas, pero por favor, no dejes que le pase nada.

Dipper se quedo pensando por un momento, por un lado, entregarle el dije no parecía la mejor opción, pero por el otro el no hacerlo parecía una aun peor, ya que al ver el verdadero carácter de su (ex)amiga le daba la impresión de que esta pudiera reaccionar de una forma aun más negativa.

—Bien, tómalo. — decidió Dipper mientras le entregaba el dije, Pacifica lo tomo y levantando su mano, desvaneció la energía que rodeaba a Mabel, lo que hizo que callera al suelo. —¿Estás bien?.

Mabel solo asintió con la cabeza ya que aun estaba algo mareada.

—Dejemos algo en claro, ustedes dos— amenazo Pacifica —Dipper…en serio me agradas, de verdad me divertí contigo, así que olvidare lo que paso hoy y si no le dicen a nadie lo que acaba de pasar aquí, prometo no hacerles nada, y créanme…— una de sus manos emitió una luz purpura —sabré si lo hacen.

Ninguno de los gemelos se inmuto ni un poco ante su amenaza, y sin volverle a dirigir la palabra, se fueron de la casa.

...

Para cuando volvieron al museo, ya eran casi las once de la noche. Los gemelos subieron directamente a su habitación ignorando a Ford, quien aún seguía dormido en su sillón.

Para cuando entraron, mientras se preparaban para dormir, los gemelos aprovecharon el momento para discutir lo que acababa de pasar. Dipper, por su parte, se disculpó por gritarle a Mabel, ya que ella solo estaba haciendo su trabajo de hermana al preocuparse por él. Mabel le respondió que lamentaba el no haber confiado más en él.

—No te culpo Mabel… No tendrías razones de dudar de mí si yo no fuera tan… torpe —dijo Dipper apenado.

—Dipper, no digas eso —lo apoyo Mabel—. Yo no debería ser tan mandona, debía haberme dado cuenta de que eres capaz de cuidarte solo.

—Bueno, es que es tu trabajo ser mandona, eres mi hermana mayor —dijo Dipper mientras le daba un abrazo.

Mabel sonrió y felizmente devolvió el abrazo.

—Aww, muchas gracias hermanito.

Luego de tener un momento de hermanos que no fuera interrumpido por su tío, los gemelos se desearon buenas noches y se prepararon para dormir.

—Mmm… ¿Qué crees que pase con Pacifica? —preguntó Mabel.

—No lo sé, y no podría importarme menos —respondió su hermano en un tono bastante seco. Se notaba lo decepcionado que estaba de ella , así que era mejor no hablar del tema. Pero Mabel no pudo evitar pensar que esto no terminaba aquí.

...

Pacifica se encontraba en su habitación, hablando por teléfono, mientras pintaba algo en un lienzo.

—Sí, son dos, una chica y un chico

…

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

…

—No me importa lo que le hagas a la chica, pero no le hagas nada al chico

…

—Es personal.

…

—No, el jefe no tiene por qué enterarse de eso.

…

—El dinero no te ayudará si te descubre a ti también.

…

—Como sea, adiós.

Pacifica colgó el teléfono, y agregó los últimos detalles al lienzo. Era la imagen de un triangulo plateado, con lo que parecía ser un ojo rojo y debajo de él se podían ver arboles incendiados y gente rogando por piedad.

—Pronto será una realidad…pronto.

...

OCPEY KHE PF CUCJHRL LRSLFGA WU YONOEA PH GUD IWOD


	4. Líder Dipper

**Respondiendo a las preguntas que me hicieron…**

 **Aun es demasiado pronto para hablar de Stanley.**

 **A Gideon no le falta mucho para que aparezca**

 **Aun falta para llegar a Bill…digamos que el llega después de Gideon pero antes que Stanley ¿Cuándo?...no puedo decirlo**

 **Los palabras raras al final de los caps son mensajes secretos hechos por mi, para decodificarlos, necesitan una palabra clave, la cual yo les dejo "oculta" a lo largo del capitulo.**

 **Nota del autor al final del capitulo.**

En una bonita tarde de domingo. Los gemelos Pines se encontraban viendo tele con su tío, quien estaba mostrándoles su programa favorito: _¿Quién quiere ganar muchos millones?_ Justo ahora, el concursante estaba en la pregunta diez (de quince), pero se equivocó, así que solo se fue a casa con cinco mil dólares.

—Pff…por favor, la pregunta era demasiado fácil, ahora dejan entrar a cualquiera a este programa…—se quejó Ford.

—Creo que ese no es el problema tío —dijo Dipper mientras echaba cartas a la chimenea para avivar el fuego (las cartas eran de Pacifica pidiéndole otra cita de disculpas)—. Es que tú eres demasiado listo.

—Dipper tiene razón —dijo Mabel, quien estaba leyendo el diario sentada en las piernas de su tío—. ¿No has pensado en concursar ahí alguna vez?.

—Por supuesto, pero mi investigación y mantener el museo me mantienen demasiado ocupado y hablando de eso… —dijo Ford mientras se levantaba del sillón y bajaba a Mabel—. Será mejor que hoy se vayan a dormir temprano chicos, mañana será un GRAN día.

—¿Por qué, es algún cumpleaños? —preguntó Dipper arrojando la última carta al fuego, excepto una que decía que la abriera en cuatro días y se la diera a Ford el jueves.

—¿O que al fin decidirás subirles el sueldo a Robbie y Soos? —dijo Mabel quien no veía justo que Ford les pagara a sus empleados esa miseria que el llamaba "salario" considerando que cada uno tenia que hacer mínimo tres trabajos diferentes.

—No y definitivamente no, ya verán, será grandioso…

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, ya que cuando el tío Ford se ponía "creativo" ellos de alguna forma terminaban involucrados.

—Espero que esto salga mejor que esa vez en la que los policías nos atraparon haciendo ese experimento tuyo…—dijo Mabel mientras recordaba una mala experiencia en sus primeros días en el museo del misterio.

—Policías llorones…—refunfuñó Ford—. Le pones un insignificante microchip al alcalde, y te acusan de "terrorista" y "crímenes contra los derechos humanos" —dijo, haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos—. Pero no se preocupen, les aseguro que esto es 99.9% legal.

De nuevo, Dipper y Mabel no se veían muy convencidos, pero como sabían que su tío no les diría algo mejor que eso decidieron dejar el tema e irse a su habitación temprano.

D

No solo era el inicio de una nueva semana, sino que era el primer día de la nueva gerencia del museo del misterio. Luego de la decepcionante experiencia del Yeti que tuvo con sus sobrinos, Ford decidió que al museo le vendrían bien unos cambios con la esperanza de poder atraer a mas personas que no fuera solo turistas descerebrados (en sus términos) que se creían cualquier cosa que les dijera, fuera real o no.

—Muy bien chicos, acérquense —les indico Ford a Robbie y sus sobrinos mientras estos se formaban enfrente de él—. A partir de hoy empezaremos a hacer cambios en este lugar.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —susurró por lo bajo Mabel.

—Para empezar, Robbie—dijo, mientras apuntaba a Robbie con bolígrafo—, tocar instrumentos dentro y en los alrededores del museo está prohibido. El hacerlo te costará una fianza de veinte dólares y el instrumento en cuestión.

—Oh viejo… —dijo el adolescente, muy decepcionado con esto—. Señor Pines, esto es por lo de la moto de nieve ¿verdad?.

—Mabel—continuó su jefe, ignorándolo completamente—. Quiero que tu revises todas las atracciones del museo y marques con una etiqueta todas las que puedan generar cierta distracción, risas o chistes estúpidos —le dijo mientras le entregaba un paquete de etiquetas que decían "Al sótano".

—O sea… ¿todo lo que pueda ser divertido? —preguntó Mabel una vez que analizó lo que dijo su tío.

—Precisamente, esas cosas solo distraen a la gente del verdadero propósito de este museo, el descubrimiento —dijo Ford mientras hacia un ademan con la mano para probar su punto.

—¿Y por que tengo que ser yo?

—Nadie mejor que tú para quitarle lo divertido a algo —le dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Mabel sintió como su adulación por su tío se iba por el caño al ver que el consideraba un comentario como ese un cumplido para ella.

—Oye tío, ¿y Soos no hará nada? —preguntó Dipper al notar que no veía a su amigo en ninguna parte.

—De hecho, él ya tiene un trabajo —le dijo Ford mientras revisaba unos papeles en su libreta—. Incluso lo sugirió él mismo, era sobre poner una cerca en los alrededores para evitar ataques de lobos o algo así… Como sea. Dipper quiero que pongas estos en diferentes partes del museo.

De su chaqueta, Ford sacó un par de letreros que tenían las nuevas reglas del museo y se las entregó a Dipper, quien las empezó a leer.

—No tocar instrumentos, no hacer bromas, no hacer chistes sobre las atracciones, no correr cerca de las atracciones, no jugar con las atracciones, no DECIR que quiere jugar con las atracciones, no comparar las atracciones con algún tema trivial, no reírse alto, no escuchar música alto… Tío, ¿es en serio? —le preguntó Dipper incrédulo al ver las absurdas reglas.

—Totalmente, y esto es solo el comienzo —dijo, mientras ponía a un lado su libreta—. Este nuevo régimen para atraer mas publico estará a prueba una semana y si funciona, nos moveremos a la fase dos.

Esto envió un escalofrío a través de Robbie y Dipper (Mabel aun seguía en estado de piedra por el comentario) ya que eso solo anunciaba que cosas malas venían… muy malas.

El día transcurrió casi de la misma manera, pero se podía sentir que la atmosfera ahora era mucho más estricta de lo que era antes, hasta el punto de que algunos niños turistas se quejaban de que querían irse del aburrido lugar lo más pronto posible, debido a que la nueva gerencia que estaba aplicando Ford estaba empezando a mostrar sus efectos y, si bien esto estaba funcionándole en algunos sentidos, como que los turistas le hicieran muchas más preguntas respecto al origen de sus atracciones (que él con mucho gusto explicaba) le estaba fallando en muchos otros.

Esto, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido por Dipper, auto proclamado Doctor Diversión, quien no podía simplemente quedarse ahí sentado y ver como Ford le quitaba lo divertido a todo y afectaba a sus amigos. Robbie estaba que moría de aburrimiento y buscaba entretenerse con cualquier cosa, incluso hacer trabajos extra. Soos estaba haciendo su trabajo de rutina, pero se notaba que lo estaba haciendo sin el ánimo de siempre y Mabel estaba sentada en un barril al rincón de la tienda de regalos leyendo el diario (aunque obviamente lo estaba haciendo para no pensar en lo que le había dicho Ford).

Sintiendo que debía defender su doctorado, Dipper golpeó la mesa y habló:

—¡Esto es absurdo! ¡No podemos dejar que Ford simplemente le quite lo divertido a este lugar!

—Mejor olvídalo, hombrecito—le dijo Robbie desde la caja registradora—. He trabajado aquí lo suficiente como para saber que una vez que tu tío se pone así, nada lo detendrá.

—¿Oh, sí? Ya veremos— dijo Dipper mientras caminaba firmemente al estudio de su tío y, una vez que estuvo al frente de la puerta, la abrió fuertemente con un empujón.

—D-Dipper! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! — grito Ford entre una combinación estar molesto y asustado.

—¡TÚ tienes mucho que explicar! —le dijo Dipper mientras seguía caminando hacia él sin inmutarse—. No puedes solo quitar la diversión como si nada ¡Esa es la razón por la que la gente viene a este lugar!

—¿Diversión? ¡JA! —se rio Ford mientras se levantaba de su silla y se ponía frente a Dipper con sus manos tras la espalda—. Te diré algo Dipper: la diversión es una pérdida de tiempo y esta jamás te hará ganar nada, solo es caos desenfrenado que disfrutas al principio y te termina explotando en la cara.

—Eso no es cierto, te apuesto a que si hicieras este lugar mucho más divertido tendrías más clientes de lo que ese cerebrote tuyo puede contar.

—Oh ¿Es eso un reto? —le preguntó Ford arqueando una ceja y sonriendo de una forma muy malvada—. ¿Entonces qué tal una apuesta?

—¿Apuesta?

—Exacto —le dijo mientras se acercaba aun más a su sobrino—. Tienes tres días, el museo será tuyo, debes usar ese tiempo para ganar más dinero que yo y, cuando pierdas, tendrás que convertirte en mi aprendiz por el resto de las vacaciones, ¡eso implicara estudiar todos los días!

Dipper retrocedió un poco ante la amenaza mientras que Soos y Robbie parecían estar seguros de que su mini amigo se rendiría ante esto (Mabel aun seguía deprimida por lo que le dijo Ford). Pero para la sorpresa de todo el reparto del Museo del Misterio, Dipper aceptó.

—BIEN, pero cuando YO gane tú…tú…tú tendrás que organizar una gran fiesta en el museo, llena de música, bebidas y todas esas cosas.

—¡BIEN! —gritó Ford acercando su cara a la de su sobrino.

—¡Bien! —lo imitó Dipper.

I

Para esa misma tarde, Ford ya estaba poniendo unas maletas en su auto. Incluso se había quitado su siempre presente chaqueta marrón y ahora solo tenía un suéter de color rojo.

—Adiós Dipper, y no lo olvides: _diviértete_ ¡JAJAJAJAJA! —le gritó con sarcasmo mientras se iba a disfrutar sus mini-vacaciones.

Para cuando se fue y dejo solo a Dipper frente a la entrada del museo, Mabel se acercó a su hermano luego de que Soos y Robbie le explicaran el trato que acababa de hacer.

—Dipper… ¿En serio acabas de hacer un trato con un tipo que tiene un I.Q de más de doscientos?

—Relájate Mabel, tengo un plan infalible, solo necesito algunas cosas, Robbie y Soos ya están en lo suyo, mientras tanto quiero que tú quites todos los letreros de reglas —dijo Dipper mientras le entregaba una caja de herramientas—. Ahora, si me disculpas, para que el plan funcione, necesito preparar unos veinte litros de Dipper-jugo.

Antes de que Mabel pudiera responderle algo, su hermano corrió a la cocina y cerró la puerta detrás de él, ya que, según Dipper, le receta era altamente confidencial (aunque de igual manera a nadie le interesaba saber cómo lo hacía), dejándola con sus propios pensamientos.

—Bueno, supongo que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse porque, ¿cuanto dinero puede hacer Ford si está de vacaciones?

V

Mientras tanto, en el edificio cede del programa _¿Quién quiere ganar muchos millones?,_ Ford se dirigía a la recepción.

—Ehm…¿puedo ayudarlo en algo señor? —preguntó la recepcionista al ver a Ford.

—Vengo por todo el dinero de este programa…

E

Era el primer día de la nueva recepción del museo del misterio, y hasta ahora todo parecía ir bastante bien, ya que la nueva política instalada por Dipper era muchísimo más flexible con sus clientes y empleados. Para empezar, quitó todas esas absurdas nuevas reglas de Ford e incluso dijo que ahora estaba permitido tomarse selfies con las atracciones si se quería. Mabel puso las nuevas etiquetas que le dio Dipper, las cuales en lugar de decir "Al sótano" decían "Divertido", "Extra Divertido" y "Mortalmente divertido" (esta última tenía en letras pequeñas que lo "mortal" no era una broma), Robbie estaba feliz de poder volver a tocar la guitarra en el museo y, como extra, Dipper le dio el permiso de traer a sus amigos (pero igual tendrían que pagar la entrada).

—Vaya, este lugar de pronto no parece tan malo —comentó Thompson.

—Se nota que el hombrecito en serio cambió este lugar —dijo Lee mientras él y Nate estaban viendo las atracciones que, según Dipper, eran las más interesantes.

Tambry y Wendy (quien tenía un ojo morado) estaban junto a un botellón de agua el cual estaba lleno de un líquido verde que parecía burbujear solo.

—¿Crees que sea seguro beber esto? —preguntó Wendy mientras Tambry le sacaba una foto con su teléfono.

—Pues Dipper me dijo que es perfectamente seguro, a menos que seas diabético… o tengas problemas cardíacos…

Perdiendo el interés, Wendy vació la bebida en una planta que estaba cerca de ella.

—¡Son dos dólares por vaso señorita! — dijo Dipper apareciendo de entre la planta provocando que Wendy gritara y cayera al suelo.

—¿Siempre hace eso? —preguntó Tambry a Robbie.

—Meh, te terminas acostumbrando—le respondió mientras los adolescentes veían como su amiga le pagaba a Dipper.

—Un momento mocoso…—dijo Wendy mirando fijamente a Dipper—. ¿Tú no estabas en la feria el otro día en ese juego de lanzar pelotas?

R

De vuelta al edificio cede de _¿Quién quiere ganar muchos millones?_ , Ford y otros concursantes estaban sentados en diferentes escritorios mientras el presentador les entregaba una hoja a cada uno.

—Muy bien damas y caballeros, esta es la prueba de admisión, deben sacar aproximadamente un 75% para poder concursar en el programa —dijo mientras se sentaba y ajustaba su reloj—.Tienen dos horas para…

—¡Terminé! —interrumpió Ford colocando su hoja sobre la mesa—. Ahora si me permiten, debo arreglarme para salir en televisión…

S

—¡Reúnanse chicos! —gritó Dipper, quien estaba usando un chaqueta casi idéntica a la de Ford y debajo de ella una camiseta con el #1, haciendo que todo el personal del museo se formara frente a él—. Acabo de hacer las cuentas…

—¿Tú hiciste las cuentas? —le preguntó Robbie.

—En realidad las hice yo… pero déjalo tener su momento—aclaró Mabel.

—Y no nos está yendo mal, ¡pero nos puede ir aún mejor! Robbie, Soos, quiero que vayan al sótano y saquen las atracciones que USTEDES consideren las más interesantes.

—Oh, genial—expresó Soos con una sonrisa—. Ya extrañaba esa exhibición de los Ojo-murciélagos, nunca supe por qué el señor Pines la quitó.

—Mabel, a ti te tengo un trabajo que te gustará—le dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermana—. Quiero que salgas y, usando tú libro nerd, nos traigas una nueva atracción!.

—¡SI! —celebró Mabel. Tomó el diario y lo guardó en su chaqueta. Luego, de la pared, tomó una espada casi tan grande como ella—. Mabel se va, señores —anunció mientras salía por la ventana, pero el peso de la espada fue demasiado e hizo que se cayera al suelo—. ¡Estoy bien!

Todo parecía ir viento en popa, pero Dipper no pudo evitar notar que Mabel resaltó que en las estadísticas se mostraba que las llamadas de atención a la clientela habían aumentado enormemente, y estas en su mayoría eran con respecto al poco respeto hacia las atracciones.

—Mmm… ¿debería preocuparme por eso? —murmuró Dipper, sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que todos los clientes dejaron una gran propina mientras se iban e incluso algunas niñas dejaron trocitos de papel los cuales Dipper, al revisarlos, notó que eran sus direcciones de E-mail y números de teléfono—. ¡No me quejo!

I

—¡Damas y caballeros, esto no tiene precedentes! —anunció muy emocionado el anfitrión del programa _¿Quién quiere ganar muchos millones?_ —. ¡El señor Stanford Pines ha logrado llegar a la pregunta ocho sin ningún problema, y no ha usado ninguno de sus tres comodines!

En efecto, Ford estaba demostrando mucha confianza en sí mismo, no dudaba en lo más mínimo de sus respuestas, y no consideraba ninguna otra de las tres opciones que se le daban. Pero esta no era la verdadera razón por la gran sonrisa que tenía en su cara, no señor, estaba sonriendo porque para cuando volviera a casa tendría a un nuevo discípulo esperándolo…

O

—¡Dipper! ¡Dipper!— gritaba Mabel muy emocionada desde afuera. Dipper se acercó a la puerta y la abrió

—Bien hermanita, lograste encont... ¡WOW! —para su sorpresa, Mabel estaba hecha un desastre: su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado, con un ojo morado, cubierta en lo que parecía ser saliva y jalea roja (aunque quizás era otra cosa...). Su chaqueta tenía agujeros en todas partes, una de sus botas había desaparecido y ahora solo tenía el mango de la espada, ya que la hoja había desaparecido—. ¿Pero qué rayos te pasó?

—Eso no importa ahora —dijo Mabel arrojando lo que quedaba de la espada a lo lejos y se escuchó un vidrio quebrarse.

—¡MI AUTO! —se escuchó a lo lejos.

—Jamás creerás lo que encontré, ¡un Pterodáctilo bebe! —dijo Mabel señalando al saco que estaba detrás de ella.

—¡¿Un dinosaurio?! ¡¿En serio?!

—¡Esto hará explotar la mente de muchos clientes!

—¿Y por qué estas cubierta en saliva y jalea?

—Nah, el padre me tragó un par de veces. Tuvimos algunos desacuerdos, pero ya me encargue de él…para siempre— aclaró mientras arrastraba el saco dentro del museo.

N

Ya se habían instalado las nuevas atracciones, el bebé Pterodáctilo estaba encerrado en una gran jaula y los ojos-murciélagos se encontraban detrás de un gran cristal transparente. Todo parecía ir bien, la clientela casi se duplicó, y las propinas aumentaron (y también los números de teléfono de chicas), pero todo empezó a complicarse en cuanto notaron que el bebé no paraba de emitir chirridos muy agudos y los ojo-murciélagos no paraban de golpear contra el cristal.

—¿Pero que les ocurre? —se preguntó Dipper, quien ya no podía soportar el ruido.

Mabel, por su parte, estaba revisando el diario, ya que las criaturas que trajeron Soos y Robbie ya las había visto en alguna parte.

—¡AJA! ¡AQUÍ ESTAN!— gritó Mabel tratando de oír su propia voz, lo que se le dificultaba porque tenía puestos unos audífonos —¡OYE DIPPER, AQUÍ DICE QUE A ESTAS COSAS NO LES GUSTAN LOS DESTELLOS DE LUZ INTENSOS! ¡¿LE PEDISTE A LOS CLIENTES QUE NO USARAN FLASH EN SUS CAMARAS?!

—Humm…

—¡¿Y NO TE DIJE QUE LE PUSIERAS UN BOZAL AL BEBE?! ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE PASARA SI SIGUE GRITANDO ASI?!

—¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos un problema! —entró gritando Soos mientras Robbie se quedaba detrás reforzando la puerta con candados y tablas—. No me lo creerán pero…acabo de ver a un gigantesco _perodactilo_ volando hacia acá!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Dipper al darse cuenta de que las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control.

—Eh…Soos, se pronuncia **pt** erodáctilo —lo corrigió Mabel.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, debido a que la p y la t están juntas, la p no se pronuncia, es como cuando…

—¡ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA!— les grito Dipper.

Robbie se les unió una vez que terminó de asegurar la puerta

—No se preocupen chicos, tome medidas, no hay forma en la que esa cosa pueda pasar por ESA puerta.

Justo en ese momento, la cabeza de un enorme pterodáctilo destruyó el techo del museo, lo que provocó que el cristal que contenía a los ojos voladores se rompiera y estos empezaran a volar por todo el lugar tumbando y destruyendo cosas.

El grupo se ocultó en la cocina debajo de la mesa mientras los ojos voladores destruían más cosas y el pterodáctilo causaba aun más estragos intentando entrar al museo.

—Oh, vaya…esto es un desastre —se lamentó Dipper—. Quizás Ford tenía razón después de todo…

En medio del desastre, se encendió la televisión, la cual estaba sintonizada en el programa _¿Quien quiere ganar muchos millones?,_ mostrandoa un muy confiado Ford, el cual estaba en la pregunta final.

…

—Señor Pines… —dijo dramáticamente el anfitrión para agregar suspenso—. ¿Es esta su respuesta definitiva? ¿No quiere usar alguno de sus comodines?

—Mmm…—por primera vez, Ford parecía estar pensando mucho lo siguiente que iba a decir. Al final, solo se cruzó de brazos y respondió con una sonrisa bastante macabra —. De hecho…si, quisiera usar el comodín de llamar a un amigo.

—Perfecto, señor Pines, ¿adónde piensa llamar?

La sonrisa de Ford solo creció aun más,

—Al museo del misterio.

…

—¿Acaso acaba de decir…? —preguntó Mabel, pero fue interrumpida cuando el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa en la que se ocultaban empezó a sonar.

Dipper extendió la mano y atendió la llamada

—Eh… ¿Museo del misterio?

—¡Dipper, es tu querido tío Ford! —se escuchó la voz de Ford en el teléfono y en la tele—. Solo te llamo para decirte que te compraré algunos libros de camino a casa… ¡LOS NECESITARAS! —y la comunicación se cortó.

Al darse cuenta de que sus métodos solo estaban empeorando las cosas, Dipper decidió cambiar de estrategia y hacer un plan que fuera capaz de arreglarlo todo, pero eso implicaría, ingenio, astucia y seriedad. En otras palabras, dejar que Mabel lo haga todo.

—Mabel, vamos, piensa en algo ¿Qué crees que pueda estar causando todo esto?

—Mmm…pues los ojos-murciélago obviamente estaban molestos por el flash de las fotos, ahora parece que se están calmando un poco, así que nuestro verdadero problema es esa mamá pterodáctilo.

—¿Cómo sabes que es hembra? —Le pregunto Robbie.

—Porque Mabel ya se "encargó" del padre, ¿verdad hermana?.

—Correcto, sospecho que vino aquí a recuperar al bebé que "tomé prestado" —dijo, haciendo comillas con sus dedos—. Así que habrá que devolvérselo antes de que destruya el lugar.

Una vez que se le plantearon las alternativas Dipper empezó a darles órdenes a todos. A Robbie, le dio la tarea de entretener al pterodáctilo; Mabel debía ir liberar al bebé de la jaula; Dipper y Soos se encargarían de volver a encerrar a todos los ojos murciélagos ahora que se habían calmado.

…

—No estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo…— murmuro Mabel mientras amarraba la bolsa en la que había vuelto a meter al bebe a la moto de nieve, pero esta vez dejo su cabeza asomada para que este siguiera gritando.

Una vez que aseguro la bolsa, se monto en la moto y la puso en marcha, paso por la parte delantera del museo en donde Robbie estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que la madre lo viera.

—Robbie! Sube! — le grito Mabel, mientras se movía para que el condujera la moto, en cuanto la vio, Robbie corrió hacia la moto y apenas se subió la puso en marcha.

Esto llamo la atención de la madre la cual en cuanto vio a su cría alejándose entre los arboles decidió ir a seguirla.

…

—Dipper! Creo que este es el último! — grito Soos mientras bajaba al sótano con un ojo murciélago atrapado en una red de mariposas.

—Excelente! Ponlo adentro junto a los demás! — dijo Dipper mientras él se apartaba de la puerta de la que él se recostaba para mantenerla cerrada. Soos abrió la puerta y lanzo a la criatura con todo y red, en cuanto lo hizo cerró la puerta y junto a Dipper bloquearon la puerta con todos los seguros que Soos y Robbie habían quitado para sacar a las criaturas.

—Deberíamos preocuparnos porque se puedan escapar? — pregunto Dipper nervioso.

—No te preocupes por eso amigo— lo tranquilizo Soos —El señor pines me explico que si estas cosas no ven nada de luz en 2 horas entran en un estado de hibernación indefinido.

—Es un alivio…quizás para la próxima debamos hacer más caso a las advertencias que pone Ford…— dijo Dipper viendo que la puerta estaba llena de carteles de advertencia, peligro y de que el museo no se hace responsable si eres lo suficientemente tonto por lo que te pueda pasar si ignoras todo esto. —Ahora hay que encargarnos de reparar el museo.

—Crees que Mabel y Robbie puedan con ese Pterodáctilo?...oye ¡lo pronuncie bien esta vez!

—Tranquilo, si Mabel pudo con uno ella sola, estoy seguro que con Robbie no tendrá ningún problema…

…

—¡SE ESTÁ ACERCANDO! ¡TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA! —gritó desesperada Mabel quien al estar en la parte de atrás de la moto, tenía una muy perturbadora vista de la madre tratando de atraparlos—. ¡Robbie! ¡Más adelante verás una iglesia abandonada, llévanos ahí!.

Robbie no tenía idea de por qué Mabel quería ir a ese lugar en un momento como este, pero como ella era la única de los dos que tenía experiencia lidiando con reptiles de 65 millones de años, decidió hacerle caso. Aceleró lo mas que pudo y, aprovechando los arboles, le sacó toda la ventaja que pudo a la mama dinosaurio. En cuanto llegaron, los dos se bajaron de la moto y desataron la bolsa que tenia al bebe lo más rápido que pudieron. Robbie cargó la bolsa en uno de sus hombros y Mabel se le adelantó para guiarlo.

—¡Robbie, arroja al bebe por ese agujero! —le ordenó Mabel apuntando a un agujero que estaba en el medio de la iglesia.

Robbie dudó por un momento, ya que estaba a punto de preguntarle él porque quería que lo hiciera, pero se volteó al escuchar un rugido y vio que el pterodáctilo estaba a solo unos pocos metros de ellos. Tomó el saco con las dos manos y lo arrojó al agujero, la madre lo siguió pocos segundos después provocando que un montón de escombros se derrumbaran sobre el agujero, bloqueándolo por completo.

Una vez que se disipó el polvo el adolescente y la niña se miraron por un momento para luego ponerse a reír y chocar los cinco.

—¡Niña! ¡Eso fue súper intenso! —dijo Robbie, felicitando a Mabel mientras le alborotaba el cabello—. ¿Cómo sabias que de ahí venían?

—Oh, bueno, siguiendo las pistas de este diario —Mabel se saco el Diario Uno de su chaqueta para mostrarlo—. Vi que en este lugar se encontraban unos dinosaurios preservados perfectamente en savia. Mientras venia me preguntaba cómo iba a bajar y además de cómo llevarme uno, pero para mi suerte, el padre y el bebe ya se encontraban aquí para cuando llegue.

—¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por él? —pregunto Robbie poniéndose a la defensiva y mirando a sus alrededores.

—Nah no te preocupes —dijo Mabel guardándose el diario y caminando hacia la salida—. Estoy segura que él no nos molestara…

Mientras Robbie la seguía, no pudo evitar notar que había un montón de un líquido de color rojo que estaba salpicando parte del piso y un poco de las paredes.

—¿Eso es sangre?

—Ehm…No, es... uhh… ¡Jalea!— dijo Mabel, en una risa exageradamente forzada —¡Vámonos ya! Seguro nos necesitan en el museo —lo apresuró empujándolo un poco.

…

Para cuando el grupo se volvió a reunir, se pusieron a hacer todo lo posible para regresar al museo a su estado original, usaron el dinero que habían ganado hasta ahora para pagar las reparaciones, y Dipper se vio obligado a volver s colocar las antiguas reglas del museo, lo que lo puso de muy mal humor, hasta el punto de que se estaba comportando como un autentico gruñón. Les gritaba a los niños que no respetaban las atracciones, les cobraba una multa a los turistas que no respetaban las reglas, echó casi a patadas a los amigos de Robbie cuando estos intentaron entrar sin cobrar (de nuevo). Incluso le gritó a Robbie y le dijo que si volvía a tocar esa guitarra la iba a usar de leña para la chimenea. Obligó a Mabel a hacer los viajes turísticos, e incluso la puso en un uniforme el cual consistía en un esmoquin con grandes hombreras, corbata roja y un fez de color granate con lo que parecía una pequeña media luna en el medio.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —le preguntó Mabel viendo el extraño sombrero.

—Lo encontré —respondió simplemente su hermano—. Ahora ¡ponte a trabajar!

Con todo eso, sumado a la nueva camiseta roja con una cara molesta y la chaqueta marrón, Dipper parecía una versión miniatura de Ford, lo que incomodaba en muchos sentidos a sus amigos.

…

 **Tiempo Límite: 5 minutos**

Mabel se encontraba haciendo cuentas con una calculadora mientras ponía sobre la mesa el dinero que habían ganado en todo este tiempo.

—Muy bien…por las reparaciones…los sobornos…las demandas por intoxicación…en total ganamos… seis dólares con dieciocho centavos.

—Oh vaya —se lamentó Dipper—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ford llegara en cualquier momento y…

—¡Saludos a todos!— interrumpió Ford abriendo la puerta y entrando con un maletín—. Se acabó el tiempo Dipper. Oye, me gusta tu nuevo look.

—¿C-cuánto dinero ganaste? —preguntó nerviosamente Dipper.

—¡Gane cinco millones de dólares! —dijo Ford poniendo sus manos en su cintura con una gran sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció al poco rato —Y luego…

…

— _Felicidades señor Pines, ha respondido a todas las preguntas, ¡ya puede tomar su cheque! —le dijo el anfitrión mostrándole el cheque de una suma de cinco millones de dólares—O, puede duplicar esa cantidad… ¡haciendo la pregunta suicida!_

— _¿La que?_

— _Es una sola pregunta, si la responde, ¡ganará el doble de lo que ya tiene! Pero si se equivoca…se irá sin nada._

— _No recuerdo que eso fuera parte del programa —dijo Ford arqueando una ceja._

— _Los patrocinadores nos obligaron a ponerlo la temporada pasada, pero desde entonces nadie había llegado tan lejos como para hacerla, ¡usted será el primero!_

 _Ford, viendo esto como una oportunidad de probarle a Dipper su punto, aceptó la pregunta, la cual, según lo que le explicaron, era de un tema aleatorio, por lo que podía ser de CUALQUIER tema._

— _Muy bien señor Pines la pregunta es… ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a los niños cuando están de vacaciones? A: Leer Libros, B: La Escuela de Verano, C: Divertirse o D: Trabajar._

— _Pff…por favor esto no podría ser más fácil, obviamente es la opción A_

— _Eh…señor Pines, ¿está seguro de…?_

— _Es mi respuesta definitiva, no puede ser que esté mal._

…

A Dipper le hubiera encantado restregarle eso en la cara a su tío pero se encontraba demasiado ocupado revolcándose en el suelo de tanta risa por estarse burlando de él.

—Al parecer la diversión si te hace ganar algo…—dijo Ford triste mientras ponía el maletín en la mesa.

—Señor, si no gano, entonces, ¿qué hay en el maletín? —preguntó Robbie quien acababa de perder el (poco) respeto por su jefe.

—Son libros, para mí —Ford abrió el maletín para mostrar que este estaba lleno de libros como _La teoría de la diversión_ , _Como calcular matemáticamente la diversión_ y _Diversión para tontos_ —- Creo que en serio tengo que ponerme al día con esto…quizás fui demasiado duro, chicos, si quitamos un par de reglas estoy seguro de que…

—¡NO! —gritaron todos abrazando a Ford al mismo tiempo lo que en serio lo tomó desprevenido.

—¡Tío, por favor no lo hagas! —le suplicó Mabel poniendo los mejores ojos de perrito que podía.

—¡Este lugar se volvió un manicomio cuando quite todas tus reglas! —rogó Dipper—. En un principio fue divertido, pero luego todo empeoró… hubo gritos, derrumbes, demandas…

—¡Prometemos hacer todo lo que nos diga sin cuestionarlo, jefe! —afirmó Soos volteándose la gorra para demostrar que estaba "serio"

—¡Incluso lavaremos los baños! —agregó Robbie, quien si bien odiaba esa tarea más que ninguna otra, era preferible a que se volviera a repetir todo esto.

—Muy bien, muy bien, chicos tranquilos —dijo apartándose del grupo y arreglándose su chaqueta—. Ha sido un muy largo día para todos, y además ya es tarde, así que vayan a casa y hablaremos mañana… Ahora, si me disculpan tengo mucho que estudiar —cerró el maletín, se lo llevó y fue caminando a su estudio.

—Oh, espera tío —dijo Dipper recordando algo y de su bolsillo sacó la carta que le mando Pacifica hace cuatro días—. Esto es para ti.

Demasiado cansado (y deprimido) para preguntar, Ford solo tomó la carta y se encerró en su estudio como de costumbre.

—Bueno, chicos, me voy, ya me muero por contarle todo esto a mi primo —dijo Soos emocionado mientras se ponía su chaqueta y se subía a su camioneta.

—Sera mejor que me vaya también —dijo Robbie colocándose su chaqueta—. Mabel, en serio, me sorprendiste allá en el bosque, eres una niña muy especial.

Mabel de pronto se sintió de lo más rara…Era una sensación de cómo si su estomago y su corazón quisieran intercambiar de lugar—. ¿E-en serio? .

—¡Claro! Eres bastante genial para tener solo doce años —le dijo Robbie volviendo a frotar su cabello—. Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

—Adiós Robbie —se despidió simplemente Dipper, pero Mabel tardó un poco más en responder.

—A-adiós Robbie, ¡hasta mañana! ¡Nos vemos! —dijo, con una risita nerviosa.

Para cuando se fue, Mabel no podía explicarlo, pero sentía como sus mejillas estaban cada vez más calientes, ¿pero cómo era eso posible, si estaban en invierno?.

—Oh, oh…—sintió como su hermano la tocaba en el hombro y este la estaba viendo con una gran sonrisa burlona.

—¿Q-Que ocurre?

—¡Alguien se enamoro! —le dijo, pellizcándole una mejilla.

—¡¿Qué…?! Sí, claro —dijo Mabel cruzándose los brazos tratando de parecer indignada—. Solo creo que Robbie es genial, ¿de acuerdo? No es como si me pasara toda la noche pensando en él…

…

Una absoluta oscuridad rodeaba el cuarto de los gemelos, y si bien Dipper y Pato ya se habían quedado dormidos hace ya un buen rato, Mabel aun no lograba dormirse, porque su mente estaba plagada de pensamientos, y todos tenían una cosa en común…Robbie.

—Rayos.

…

Ford estaba leyendo sus nuevos libros de cómo científicamente ser más divertido mientras tomaba todas las notas posibles e ideaba algunas teorías de la diversión. En un momento, sus ojos se fijaron en esa carta que le dio Dipper. Dejó sus libros por un momento, abrió la carta y se acercó a la chimenea para poder leerla. Reconoció esa desagradable letra de inmediato…era una carta de Pacifica.

 _¿Qué se siente perder 10 millones de dólares, anciano?_

 _Pacifica ;)_

 _P.D: Saludos a Dipper_

…

DLQIILMBPLI: IS VKBO TDZVRKAHOQR YPI LKIF YD LDZVJAWBQ BZ LRYI UNQIM HZFMFB

…

 **Queridos lectores…si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia de que deba ir un capitulo, por favor no teman en compartirla ya sea por reviews o PMs, solo denme la criatura o caso que quieran que use y si la idea me gusta, la usare. No se preocupen por la continuidad, yo me encargare de eso XD**


	5. Mabel al Cubo

**Nota del autor: Lamento mucho la demora…tuve ciertas cosas que me retrasaron pero igual no justifican esta espera tan larga…por favor discúlpenme.**

 **Aprecio mucho los reviews que dejaron, realmente me inspiran.**

 **También siento la necesidad de avisarles esto pero en este AU…Gideon es quizás es el personaje que MAS cambia físicamente.**

 **En fin, no los aburriré mas, disfruten.**

El interior del museo del misterio estaba siendo decorado para una fiesta. Dipper y Mabel estaban inflando globos (mas que todo Dipper, porque la cara de Mabel ya empezaba a tomar un color azul), Robbie colgaba algunas decoraciones en el techo y Soos movía una larga mesa.

—Es tan bueno que al fin este lugar vaya a estar animado…—comentó Robbie emocionado—. Finalmente una razón para venir al trabajo.

—¡Escuché eso Robbie! —gritó Ford mientras entraba a la habitación—. Otro comentario así y te aseguro que tendrás aun menos razones para venir aquí si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No se lo tome así, jefe —dijo Robbie bajando de la escalera—. Hablo de que finalmente es bueno que EN SERIO intente aplicar la diversión en este lugar.

—Me alegra que pienses así, porque TÚ estarás a cargo de ella— le dijo Ford entregándole la libreta y el bolígrafo.

—¿Q-Que? ¿En serio?

—Como lo oyes, yo simplemente me quedaré en la puerta a tomar el dinero de las entradas…y hacerme cargo de cualquier visita "indeseada" —dijo, susurrando la última parte, ya que el sabia que este tipo de eventos solían atraer ciertas personas con las que él no estaba exactamente en los mejores términos.

—Me sorprende que me escoja a mí, jefe... —dijo Robbie algo inseguro—. ¿Le molesta si pregunto por qué?

—Bueno…— dijo Ford mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

…

 _Originalmente, Ford iba a dirigir este gran evento, pero luego de darse cuenta que aun no entendía muy bien la diversión trató de darle la responsabilidad a Dipper, pero este la rechazo ya que aun no lograba recuperarse de esa mala experiencia de cuando él estuvo a cargo._

— _Tío… ¿en serio crees que debería ser yo? —preguntó Dipper, inseguro._

— _Pues… claro, ¿no dijiste que eras el "doctor diversión"?_

— _Pero es que la ultima vez todo fue un gran desastre —dijo Dipper sintiéndose un poco apenado._

 _Ford rió un poco y puso una mano en su hombro_

— _No seas así Dipper, según oí esto pudo salir aun peor, pero te las arreglaste para liderar a todos y arreglar los errores que cometiste._

 _Esto lo hizo sentirse un poco más animado_

— _¿De veras? Crees que soy un buen jefe?_

— _No, para nada, eres un jefe horrible._

 _Dipper volvió a verse desanimado._

— _PERO, eres un muy buen líder—le dijo, frotándole un poco el cabello._

 _Ahora Dipper estaba…regular, no podía estar triste por eso, pero tampoco se sentía feliz…era muy conflictivo._

— _Gracias, pero creo que igual paso— fue la respuesta de Dipper._

…

—Muy bien, tiene un punto —acordó Robbie —. Pero ¿y Mabel?

Para responder eso Ford solo se le quedó mirando de manera inexpresiva mientras levantaba una ceja (básicamente diciendo "¿en serio?").

Robbie entendió la indirecta, y para no hacer sentir mal a la chica, decidió guardar silencio.

…

—Muy bien, chicos…por favor reúnanse —llamó Robbie para darles cada uno sus posiciones—. El señor Pines estará en la entrada…—Ford estaba colocando una silla plegable frente a una mesa que estaba al lado de la entrada del museo—. Soos, tú serás el DJ…

—¡OH, SI! —celebró Soos mientras iba por su equipo y lo colocaba en el centro se la habitación.

—Dipper, tú estás conmigo, los dos nos haremos cargo de mantener vigilada la fiesta, de que nadie salga herido y evitar accidentes que puedan causar demandas.

—Oh, ¿en serio Robbie? —dijo Dipper algo decepcionado —. Yo quería aprovechar la ocasión para tratar de hacer nuevos amigos.

Antes de que Robbie pudiera venir con alguna solución, Mabel casi literalmente apareció entre los dos

—¡Y-yo puedo ayudarte con eso Robbie! — dijo sonriendo

—¿Estás segura de eso? —le pregunto Robbie arqueando una ceja—. Necesitaré que estés a mi lado toda la noche. Solo nosotros dos. Lejos de los invitados. Sin distracciones. Solo nos tendremos el uno al otro de compañía.

—Totalmente segura —dijo dándole una enorme sonrisa.

—Muy bien, arréglate— le dijo mientras le entregaba una corbata azul.

…

Mabel no podía estar más emocionada. ¡Iba a pasar una noche de fiesta con Robbie!

Justo ahora, la chica estaba frente a un espejo en su habitación acomodándose la corbata azul la cual combinaba perfectamente con su camiseta de pino.

—Vaya…alguien se está arreglando muy bien para esta noche…—escuchó a Dipper, quien para la ocasión tenía una camiseta anaranjada con una radio en el pecho.

—Oh C-cállate Dipper —le dijo Mabel levemente sonrojada mientras se peinaba el cabello.

—¿Quieres un consejo? No te esfuerces demasiado, a Robbie le gusta más el estilo natural… —continúo fastidiando Dipper, quien tuvo que esquivar un peine que iba directo a su cara.

—¡No te metas! ¿Si? —dijo Mabel quien ya tenía su cara roja—. Solo voy a trabajar con él, al menos haré algo.

—Oye, para tu información, yo también haré algo —se defendió su hermano mientras tomaba una pose "heroica" —. Voy a buscar a más gente como yo.

—Avísame si lo haces…así sabré que ya no quiero vivir en este planeta…

—Lo digo en serio Mabel —dijo Dipper tomando un tono un poco más serio—. Desde que llegamos aquí no he conocido a mucha gente, y quiero poder divertirme con alguien.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —pregunto su hermana cruzándose los brazos—. ¿No te basto para que te diviertas?.

—No me refiero a eso —volvió a defenderse—. Es que desde que llegamos tú y Ford pasan mucho más tiempo juntos haciendo cosas de nerd.

—Pff, exageras, ¿cuando hemos hecho eso?.

…

 _Mabel y Dipper se estaban preparando para tener una guerra de bolas de nieve en el patio trasero del museo cuando de pronto Ford se asomó por la puerta_

— _¡Mabel, encontré unos nuevos fenómenos de Gravity Falls! ¿Quieres expresar unas hipótesis sobre ellos conmigo?_

 _Antes de que Dipper pudiera entender la mitad de lo que había dicho Ford, Mabel ya había salido corriendo al museo, dejando a su hermano solo._

…

 _En otra ocasión los tres estaban desayunando juntos, y Ford terminaba uno de sus chistes_

—… _Y el profesor responde: ¡Ésos no son los_ _iones de hidroxilo_ _! ¡_ _Ésa es mi esposa_ _!_

 _Casi de inmediato Ford y Mabel se rieron fuertemente, mientras Dipper aun trataba de encontrarle la gracia al chiste._

…

—Está bien, quizás lo hemos hecho un par de veces…¡pero aun tienes a Robbie y Soos!.

—No es que no me guste pasar tiempo con ellos, pero Soos y yo ya no podemos explotar salchichas en el microondas y aquí entre nosotros…—Dipper bajo su voz a un susurro mientras se acercaba a Mabel y esta se inclinaba para escucharlo—. Creo que a la amiga de Robbie no le agrado mucho.

—¿Cuál? ¿La chica pelirroja y alta?

—Si, Wendy… Desde que se enteró que QUIZAS yo tuve ALGO que ver con su INCIDENTE en la feria me ha estado mirando mal…Una pena, es tan bonita…

—¿Que dijiste?

—¡Nada!

Mabel se encogió los hombros y se cruzo de brazos

—Pues si eso es lo que quieres adelante, solo no hagas demasiado desastre, recuerda que Robbie y yo estaremos vigilando.

Dipper le sonrió burlonamente

—Creo que tú estarás vigilando a alguien más…

Antes de que su cara se volviera a poner roja, Mabel tomó una lista ridículamente larga de cómo agradarle a Robbie que había estado preparando y salió de la habitación para que Dipper dejara de fastidiarla, pero este salió casi detrás de ella. Bajando las escaleras se encontraron con Ford, quien tenía en su mano algunos papeles.

—Ah, niños, perfecto —dijo Ford mientras se acercaba a ellos—. Oigan, necesito un favor: quiero que usen la fotocopiadora de mi estudio, y saquen unas cuantas copias de estos folletos.

Ford le entrego unos folletos que patrocinaban la fiesta en el museo, y con los colores y destellantes diseños de las letras, era bastante obvio que los había diseñado Dipper.

—Seguro, tío— le respondió Mabel, disponiéndose a ir al estudio, per Ford la detuvo, apoyando la mano en su hombro.

—Solo una cosa Mabel…—le dijo su tío quien de pronto puso una mirada bastante intensa y su tono expresaba una absoluta seriedad—. **Por NADA del mundo dejen sus manos en la fotocopiadora cuando este imprimiendo.** —A los gemelos les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda ante la extraña advertencia, pero Ford volvió a cambiar su expresión como si el ultimo comentario jamás hubiera pasado—. ¡Bueno!, voy a ponerme algo de colonia, nunca sabes cuándo se presentara alguna dama…

—Ugh…asco —dijeron simultáneamente los gemelos.

—¡Bah! ¿Qué saben ustedes? —gritó frustrado Ford mientras se encerraba en el baño para arreglarse.

Tratando de borrarse la perturbadora imagen que su tío planteo en sus mentes, los gemelos decidieron ponerse a hacer el trabajo de inmediato. Una vez que entraron al estudio y encontraron la fotocopiadora, Mabel se encargó de ingresar los números, mientras que Dipper colocaba hojas de papel nuevas.

Mientras se realizaba el proceso, Dipper y Mabel notaban que cada vez que salía una copia, la maquina emanaba un brillo que no era para nada normal, era demasiado intenso y de varios colores. Esto, claro, solo aumentó la curiosidad de Dipper pero Mabel, con lo que parecía ser telepatía gemela, se le adelantó a cualquier idea.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió cruzándose los brazos.

—Oh, vamos Mabel admítelo, tú también quieres saber qué pasaría si…

—No vamos a hacerlo ¿está bien? —dijo Mabel mientras tomaba las copias, pero justo cuando se disponía a tomar la hoja original, la endeble tapa de la copiadora cayó, pisándole la mano y nuevamente se emitió esa extraña luz. Nerviosa, Mabel trato de zafar su mano de la copiadora. Dipper levanto un poco la tapa y jalo el brazo de su hermana.

—¿Estás bien? —se volteo con preocupación Dipper revisando la mano de Mabel.

—S-si —respondió tratando de mover su mano la cual estaba algo hinchada—. Aunque igual dolió…

Sintiéndose más calmado, Dipper se acercó a la copiadora la cual ahora mostraba una hoja de papel con la mano de Mabel en ella.

—Jeje…oye, ¿has notado que tienes manos de muñeca? —comentó Dipper mientras tomaba la copia para mostrársela a Mabel.

—¡No son de muñeca! —grito frustrada Mabel, quien no pudo resistir revisar sus manos para verificar—. Solo…son algo pequeñas ¿si?

Antes de poder seguir fastidiando a su hermana, la hoja que sostenía Dipper empezó a sacudirse por sí sola, y antes de que se diera cuenta, como si estuviera viendo una película 3D, la mano salió de la hoja y lo abofeteó en la cara.

—¿Pero qué demo-?—preguntó Dipper solo para ver que la mano ahora estaba en el piso y, como si fuera una araña, usaba los dedos como patas para moverse. Instintivamente, Mabel se puso frente a Dipper y ambos retrocedieron hasta el escritorio de Ford, mientras la mano de papel trataba de seguirlos.

Sintiéndose atrapados, los gemelos le lanzaron cualquier cosa que estuviera en el escritorio, desde bolígrafos, libretas hasta dados de treinta y ocho caras. Dipper tomó una taza de café que su tío había dejado y arrojo el liquido a la mano.

En cuanto la mano se salpico con el café, esta empezó a burbujear y a perder su color cada vez más, luego empezó a derretirse hasta que lo único que quedó de ella fue un charco de líquido blanco.

—Dipper…¿tienes idea de lo que significa esto? —preguntó Mabel tomando a Dipper de los hombros.

—Claro que si…—dijo Dipper imitándola—. Pero solo para estar seguros, ¿por qué no lo dices tú?

—¡Esta máquina puede clonar personas! —Dijo Mabel dramáticamente—¿. .Qué rayos hace el tío Ford con algo así?

—¿Quizás el mismo la invento?

—Pero Ford es mas de alguien que diseña armas…—dijo Mabel mientras se frotaba la barbilla pensando.

—Bueno, entonces quizás el tío hace mucho tiempo tenía un asistente genio de la mecánica para ayudarlo a construir uno de sus más grandes logros.

Mabel se le quedo viendo raro Dipper de brazos cruzados.

—Estás leyendo demasiados comics.

Dándose cuenta de que la fiesta estaba por empezar, los hermanos decidieron discutir el asunto con Ford más tarde, así que bajaron y de ahí se separaron. Dipper se encargaría de entregarle un folleto a cada uno de los invitados y Mabel fue a buscar a Robbie para trabajar con él.

…

Ford jamás admitiría esto enfrente de Dipper, pero la cantidad de gente que estaba entrando al museo realmente era de las más grandes que había tenido en mucho tiempo. No había tenido tanto público desde que había capturado a ese tritón en la piscina pública en ese caluroso día de verano, pero luego de mucha insistencia por parte de Robbie y Soos sobre _hacer lo correcto_ para que este pudiera ver a su familia, se vio obligado a liberarlo en el lago… ¿Quien sabe que fue de él?

—Vaya, vaya…buenas noches, Fordsy —sonó una vocecita que Ford reconocía mucho más de lo que le gustaría.

—Pacifica…—dijo, mirándola a los ojos—, ya decía yo que me empezaba a oler a fijador para cabello

Pacifica solo soltó una risita inocente mientras se llevaba una mano a su mejilla.

—Jijiji, no seas así, viejo y no te sientas especial tampoco, no vine por ti, vine a ver a Dipper —dijo mientras hacía algunas poses para enseñar su vestido —. Me arreglé especialmente para esta noche.

—¿De qué hablas? Ese es el vestido que usas siempre —respondió Ford mientras seguía atendiendo a los que atendían a la fiesta.

Pacifica dio un gran jadeo, como si la hubieran insultado

— ¿¡Pero que dices!? ¿¡Es que acaso no ves que el orden de las lunas es diferente!? —dijo molesta mientras apuntaba a su falda.

—Como sea…no vas entrar —dijo desinteresado Ford, quien apenas le ponía atención.

—¿Oh si?, ¿y quien lo impedirá? —respondió Pacifica llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—Esto —Ford le entrego uno de los folletos de la fiesta y Pacifica lo leyó.

—Bienvenidos a la fiesta, bla bla, bla, súper divertida, bla bla bla, de seis de la tarde a diez de la noche, no veo que me impida…—antes de que terminara Ford se saco una lupa de su chaqueta y la coloco entre las letras, y ahora se podía leer "Las ropas de color purpura y los amuletos mágicos están totalmente prohibidos" —. ¿ES UNA BROMA?

…

Las puertas para la fiesta ya se habían abierto. Mabel y Robbie se mantenían vigilando a todo aquel que se viera sospechoso de ser un buscapleitos. Notando que estaba demasiado concentrado vigilando al publico Mabel aprovechó para sacar de su chaqueta su "infalible" lista de su perfecto plan de cuarenta y dos pasos.

 _Paso#1: Piensa en lo que quieres decir_

 _Paso#2: Dilo_

—Buen comienzo —susurró Mabel mientras se guardaba la lista en su chaqueta. Respiró hondo y trató de empezar algún tema—. Entonces…¿has estado haciendo algo nuevo?

Robbie se volteó para mirar a Mabel

—Pues de hecho sí, he estado escribiendo unas canciones nuevas, últimamente me he sentido inspirado.

—Oh, ¿e- en serio? — pregunto Mabel interesada en cual podía ser esta "inspiración".

—Pues, si vera…¿eh? —antes de que pudiera continuar, Robbie notó algo que podría convertirse en una pelea y salió corriendo a detenerla —¡Sigue vigilando, volveré en un momento!

Mabel apenas y podía entender lo que ocurrió, pero en cuanto vio la dirección en donde Robbie había visto el potencial problema logro ver…¿A Dipper? Y a alguien más a quien no reconocía. ¿ _Quién será ese chico?_

Momentos antes, Dipper estaba en la parte de abajo, tratando de hacer su MUCHO más simple plan de hacer nuevos amigos (el cual consistía solo en un paso: hablarle a la gente). Cuando terminó de servirse un poco de ponche (Ford se rehusó a usar Dipper jugo), se dirigió a la pista de baile a ver si podía encontrar a alguien, pero de pronto sintió un gran empujón en su hombro, el cual hizo que tirara su ponche y casi cayera al piso.

Volteándose para ver quien lo empujó, Dipper se encontró con un chico delgado de cabello blanco, un poco más alto que él. Usaba un chaleco azul y encima de él llevaba una muy elegante chaqueta negra, pantalones grises y en sus manos llevaba guantes.

—Oh discúlpame, ¿te empuje? —se disculpó el chico en un tono de absoluto sarcasmo, tratando de ignorar el comentario. Dipper se levantó y simuló que nada había pasado.

—No, fue mi culpa, debí fijarme por donde iba —dijo Dipper mientras se sacudía un poco—. Me llamo Dipper por cierto.

—¿Que clase de nombre es ese? —le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno…en realidad es más un apodo, mi verdadero nombre es…

—No podría interesarme menos cómo te llamas —lo interrumpió levantando una mano.

Aun manteniendo su optimismo, Dipper ignoró esos comentarios y extendió su mano casi sin percatarse que estaban empezando a llamar la atención de algunos de los invitados

—En fin, mucho gusto.

—Ugh —expresó el chico alejándose un poco de él—. No me toques con esa mano sucia — esto hizo que la sonrisa de Dipper se desvaneciera, y cerró su mano en un puño para luego bajarla—. Ahora, si ya terminaste de hacerme perder el tiempo, tengo una nueva chaqueta de piel que me encantaría estrenar— dijo mientras se empezaba a alejar de él, pero no antes de oír el comentario de Dipper.

—Qué raro…he visto cosas muy raras desde que llegue a este pueblo, pero es la primera vez que veo a un animal llevando a otro animal…

Al oír esto el chico se detuvo de inmediato. Sin poder creer a sus propios oídos, se volteó lentamente para confirmar.

—¿Qué fue lo que acabas de decir? —preguntó lentamente, dándole un mirada amenazante

—Me parece que me oíste perfectamente —dijo Dipper con una mirada similar—. ¿O es que acaso tienes problemas en los oídos?

El chico empezó a caminar frente a Dipper pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo, escucharon una tercera voz

—¡HEY! ¡¿Que ocurre aquí?!

Volteándose Dipper vio a Robbie quien se abría paso entre el pequeño grupo de gente que se había formado a su alrededor.

—No quiero problemas aquí adentro, ¿entendido? —amenazó a ambos —. ¡Si vuelvo a ver algo así, los echare de aquí!

—Como sea, no vales ni mi tiempo —dijo el chico, perdiendo el interés y alejándose de Dipper.

Notando que la tensión se estaba apoderando del incomodo silencio que se había formado, Robbie le hizo una señal a Soos para que este volviera a poner la música.

—Oh, sí, claro —susurró Soos entendiendo la señal—. ¡Muy bien, amigos! ¿Quien quiere empezar con esta gran fiesta?!

Casi como si el incidente no hubiera ocurrido, todos los invitados se pusieron a bailar o a conversar entre ellos. Dipper se volteó para recoger el vaso que había tirado, pero con lo que se encontró fue con una chica de cabello negro un poco más baja que él. Usaba gafas y por su apariencia se podía decir que era asiática (o al menos descendía de estos).

—Ehm…este…se te cayó esto —dijo la chica entregándole un vaso, el mismo que ese chico le había hecho tirar.

—Wow, gracias —dijo Dipper recuperando su tan característica sonrisa. Luego, notó que otra chica estaba caminando hacia ellos, pero a diferencia de la pequeña chica frente a él ella era bastante robusta y tenía una iguana en su hombro.

—¡No puedo creer que te enfrentaras así a Gideon! —dijo emocionada la chica en un tono más grave de lo que Dipper esperaba.

—Ehm…¿gracias? —respondió inseguro, ya que lo tomó un poco por sorpresa el hecho que esa chica tuviera una voz aun más varonil que la de Robbie—. Esperen, ¿quién?

—Gideon Noroeste —aclaró la chica de lentes—. Es el chico más popular y rico de todo Gravity Falls…y cree que eso le da derecho de tratar a todos como inferiores

—Y siempre se está burlando de nosotras…—continuó la chica grande.

—Pff…por favor, que cretino, ¿en serio se cree esa farsa? —dijo Dipper volteándose a ver a Gideon quien parecía estar coqueteando con dos chicas—. Además, estamos en el 2012…¿El bullying ahora no se hace por internet o algo así?

—Jejeje…eres divertido, me llamo Grenda —se presentó la chica robusta—. Y ella es Candy.

…

Robbie había vuelto al piso de arriba para reencontrarse con Mabel. Para cuando la encontró, la chica parecía estar revisando una hoja de papel que no sacaba por completo de su chaqueta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó tratando de ver la hoja.

— ¡NADA! —gritó Mabel, escondiendo la hoja lo más rápido que pudo—. Entonces…¿crisis evitada?

—Totalmente —le aseguró Robbie —. Sabes, Mabel…creo que tú y yo deberíamos…

— ¿Si? —le preguntó Mabel, con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que casi parecían anormales

—…dividirnos. Tú vigilarás desde aquí arriba y yo me quedaré en la planta de abajo.

La expresión de Mabel se esfumó de inmediato y fue remplazada por una que parecía combinar miedo, decepción, tristeza y enojo (Dipper la llamaba "Expresión Mabel #4").

—¿Q- qué? Pero…

—Sí, es un buen plan…¡de esa forma podremos vigilarlo todo! —continuó Robbie ignorando la decepción de Mabel—. Si logras ver algo desde aquí, baja y avísamelo de inmediato.

Antes de que ella pudiera responderle algo, Robbie ya se había ido, dejándola sola otra vez. ¡Eso estaba mal! Mabel no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para conocer mejor a Robbie ¡Ni siquiera habían llegado al paso trece de su plan! (Preguntar por sus hobbies).

Tenía que haber alguna forma…Dipper jamás aceptaría suplantarla, Soos los mantenía a todos ocupados con la música y Ford estaba en la entrada.

…

—Muy bien…entonces, ¿que te parece esto?—intentó de nuevo Pacifica, quien llevaba negociando un buen tiempo con Ford para que este la dejara pasar—. Si me dejas entrar…te aseguro que te haré una persona más divertida.

—Pff…¿Y por qué crees que yo quiero eso? —se defendió Ford

—¿Realmente quieres que te recuerde lo que te paso hace unos días? Te recuerdo que _Quien quiere ganar muchos millones_ es un programa internacional —Pacifica se tapó la boca con una mano tratando de disimular una risita —, aun cuando ya vi el resultado con mis poderes de vidente, fue muy divertido verte meter la pata como lo hiciste en televisión

—Gracias por la oferta, pero yo ya estoy practicando para ser divertido, no necesito uno de tus juguetitos —respondió Ford tratando de no sonar herido por aquella humillación.

—JA, eso lo dudo

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees saber más de diversión que yo?

—Oh Fordsy…hasta los discursos políticos son más divertidos que tú.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que haces tú para divertirte, señorita experta?

—B- bueno…ya sabes…cosas.

…

Volviendo a un tema mucho más relevante, Mabel aun estaba debatiendo él como solucionar su problema, pero este no parecía tener solución alguna.

—Ugh, me rindo —dijo Mabel, apoyando su cabeza en el barandal—. No puedo ir abajo y al mismo tiempo vigilarlo todo desde aquí arriba…si tan solo pudiera estar en dos lugares a la vez, yo…

Como si le hubieran puesto una bombilla en la cabeza, Mabel recordó algo de hace un par de horas que podría ayudarla con este asunto pero…¿sería seguro?

—Mmm…bueno Ford dijo que tuviera cuidado con mis manos, no dijo nada de algo mas…

…

Entrando al estudio de su tío, Mabel se puso frente a la copiadora que ella y Dipper habían usado antes de que empezara la fiesta, se subió a esta y, afortunadamente (aunque quizás no tanto si lo pensaba bien), era lo suficientemente pequeña como para que todo su cuerpo saliera en una copia completa. Inclinándose, se disponía a pulsar el botón de copiado, pero se detuvo para reflexionar un momento.

—¿Realmente voy a quebrantar las leyes de la naturaleza…para hablar con un chico? —pensó por un momento Mabel—Meh, ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?— y así de simple, pulsó el botón y la copiadora empezó a hacer su trabajo.

Cuando el proceso termino tomo la hoja con una copia de ella misma y la coloco en el suelo, a los pocos segundos, la hoja empezó a moverse sola y la copia de Mabel salió del papel.

Mabel estaba sorprendida…era como verse en una especie de espejo, un espejo al que le faltaba un poco el color. Era una copia perfecta en casi cada detalle, incluso tenía ese permanente rubor en sus mejillas, pero su camiseta no tenía el dibujo del pino…

—Ehm…hola —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya…no puedo creer que funcionara —dijo Mabel mientras seguía observando a su clon.

—¡Y que lo digas! ¡Si Dipper se entera de esto, le dará algo! — continuo la clon mientras revisaba su propio cuerpo.

—Bueno creo que es hora de ponernos a trabajar: tú…Emm…¿como debería llamarte?

—Mmm…¿que te parece Lebam? —dijo "Lebam"—. Es diferente, nos relaciona, y no es complicado.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo Mabel mientras sacaba su plan "perfecto"—. Imagino que conoces el plan,¿ no?

—Desde luego que si—afirmó Lebam, mientras ella se sacaba su propia copia del plan de su chaqueta.

—Oye…esto no terminara como en esas malas películas en donde me traicionaras al final, ¿cierto?

—Pff…por favor, Mabel, sabes que te puedes deshacer de mi cuando quieras. Además, se necesitarían como a tres Lebams para vencer a la autentica Mabel.

—Más bien cuatro, ¡JAJAJA! —ambas se rieron y se fueron a poner en marcha el plan.

…

—¡Muy bien, Stanford Pines! —amenazó Pacifica quien iba nuevamente caminando hacia él, esta vez con frasco que contenía algún tipo de insecto.

—Oh, dijiste mi nombre completo ¿Debería sentirme amenazado?

—Se acabaron las negociaciones —afirmó, colocando el frasco en la mesa. Ford se ajusto sus gafas para verlo con más detalle.

—Esas son… ¿súper termitas egipcias malditas? —pregunto Ford

—Mil de ellas para ser exactos —respondió con confianza Pacifica—. Ahora, si no me dejas entrar, abriré el frasco y estas cosas reducirán a escombros tu amado museo.

—Antes de hacerlo, solo dime algo… ¿por qué ir tan lejos? —cuestionó Ford cruzándose de brazos, sin perder la calma.

—¿Es que no es obvio? ¡Seré la esposa de Dipper! —respondió Pacifica con una mirada soñadora—. Pude verlo en el futuro.

—¡POR ENCIMA DE MI CADAVER! —gritó furioso Ford golpeando fuertemente la mesa.

—Pues…claro, esa es la idea ¿por qué crees que traje esto? —dijo Pacifica mientras veía a Ford como si a este le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Ugh…Bien, supongo que no hace falta ser… ¡Oh mira, Dipper en traje de baño! —dijo Ford apuntando detrás de Pacifica.

—¿En serio? ¿En invierno? —preguntó Pacifica, volteándose para confirmar.

Ford aprovechó la distracción para empujar el frasco, haciendo que este se rompiera contra el suelo, liberando a las termitas, las cuales se lanzaron hacia su blanco más cercano: Pacifica.

—¡Aaaahhh! ¡Nooo! —gritó Pacifica mientras corría en círculos y se revolcaba en la nieve para sacarse a los insectos—. ¡Mi vestido!

—Jejeje… se rio Ford mientras se sacaba una cámara de su chaqueta para tomar fotos (aunque él prefiere el término "evidencia fotográfica") —. Oh vaya, ojala Dipper ponga esto en su álbum…

…

Habiéndose colocado en posición, Lebam le hizo una señal a Mabel de que ya todo estaba en orden y que ahora tenía una oportunidad de hablar con Robbie.

Mabel le entendió, asique se fue a buscar a Robbie y retomar su plan donde lo habían dejado (el paso 7), pero para cuando lo encontró, el adolescente estaba hablando con una chica pelirroja.

—Oh, ¡hola Mabel! —la saludó Robbie en cuanto la vio—. ¿Ocurrió algo?

—B- bueno, no exactamente —respondió nerviosa

—Ven, ¿por qué no te tomas un pequeño descanso? —le ofreció Robbie, mientras la incluía en la conversación con Wendy—. Oye, Wendy, ¿recuerdas a Mabel?

—¿Quien? —preguntó la pelirroja arqueando una ceja, mirándola—. Ah sí…¿no tuviste algo que ver con eso del fraude del Yeti?

Sintiendo que esto era una buena oportunidad para alardear un poco (paso 27), Mabel continuó con el tema.

—Pues sí, de hecho yo fui quien lo encontró en primer lugar.

—Curioso… porque según mi papá, el vio a ti y a tu hermano huyendo como un par de gallinas. —dijo Wendy sonriendo y cruzándose los brazos, lo que provocó que Mabel se sonrojara y bajara la vista.

—Vamos, Wendy, no seas así, ¿o que tu tampoco te habrías asustado?— respondió Robbie tratando de defender a Mabel.

—Sabes muy bien lo que le habría hecho a ese idiota si se me hubiera aparecido así —dijo Wendy, tronando sus nudillos

—Bueno…eso es cierto, pero tienes que admitir que no todas pueden ser como tú.

—Hmph, supongo que no, sería pedir demasiado, ¿verdad?

Mabel estaba empezando a sentirse algo excluida de la conversación, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Se apartó un poco para atender la llamada

—¿Hola?

—Lo estoy viendo todo…¡estás perdiendo terreno! —era su propia voz (la voz de Lebam)

—Ya lo sé, ¿pero qué podemos hacer?

—Se me ocurre algo…pero quizás no te guste mucho.

…

—Me alegra tanto que Dipper no vea esto…—dijo Mabel apenada mientras se volvía a recostar en la fotocopiadora de Ford.

—Relájate —la calmo Lebam mientras ella pulsaba el botón de inicio—. Mientras no se entere, no tendrá con que fastidiarnos…o fastidiarte.

—Bien sabemos que ya tiene demasiado.

El proceso comenzó y se empezaron a emitir esas extrañas luces. Volteándose un momento para asegurarse de que no hubiera testigos, Lebam vio que ya tenían uno…a Pato. El cerdito parecía que había estado sentado ahí un rato, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Se acercó a la puerta y le advirtió:

—Tú no viste nada…¿entendido?

—Oink.

—Buen cerdito— rió Lebam, solo para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Para cuando terminó el proceso, había tres copias más de Mabel parada una al lado de la otra. Bajándose de la maquina, Mabel empezó a caminar frente a ella como si se tratase de un entrenamiento militar.

—Muy bien, eh…Yos

—Creo que el plural correcto sería _yoes_ —intervino Lebam

—Estoy muy segura que este no es un término—intervino otra de los clones—. ¿El nosotras?

—Pero de ser así, ¿no sería la Mabel original la única que puede usar ese término?

—Es cierto…¿como deberíamos llamarnos entre nosotras?

—Creo que deberíamos usar…

 _Vaya…¿realmente sueno así cuando estoy debatiendo?_ Se preguntó decepcionada Mabel al ver que sus clones estaban haciendo argumentos sobre temas realmente poco importantes.

—Discutiremos eso después, ahora tenemos un objetivo

—¡Si, señora! —respondieron las clones al mismo tiempo

—Muy bien…este es el plan…

…

Mabel había vuelto a bajar a la parte inferior y, tal y como esperaba, Robbie aun seguía hablando con Wendy, por lo que le hizo la señal a Lebam de que estaba lista para empezar.

Y con eso, el plan se puso en marcha.

La Mabel Numero Tres salió del museo y se acercó a Ford quien, aprovechando el que ya no iba a entrar nadie más (no que él lo permitiera), parecía estar perdido en sus habituales papeles llenos de cálculos.

—Tío Ford —se acercó—, ¿tienes algo en esos bolsillos tuyos que me ayude a abrir candados para propósitos moralmente ambiguos?

—Claro, toma unas ganzúas—le dijo Ford sacándose de uno de sus muchos bolsillos un estuche con ganzúas, sin levantar la vista de sus papeles ni un momento—. Úsalas responsablemente y etcétera y esas cosas que dicen los padres responsables—le dijo con un ademan de mano.

La Mabel Número Cuatro (no hubo tiempo de pensar en otros nombres) se acercó a Soos y le susurró algo.

—Ehm, su atención un momento, por favor —anunció Soos por el micrófono—. ¿Alguien aquí es dueño de una bicicleta roja con un casco amarillo? Me acaban de informar que se la están robando.

—Espera, ¿¡que!? —dijo Wendy desesperada mientras salía corriendo a la salida. Ahí vio a una figura con capucha marrón que había abierto el candado de su bicicleta con lo que parecían ser ganzúas y se alejaba montada en ella—. ¡Regresa aquí!

—Vaya…como siento pena por quien haya tenido el valor de hacer eso —se lamentó Robbie, mientras veía a Wendy salir corriendo

—¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó Mabel mientras se acercaba y trataba de parecer inocente

—Nada serio…aun al menos.

Aprovechando la distracción, Mabel aprovechó para retomar su plan en donde lo había dejado. Incluso había logrado convencer a Robbie de que las cosas estaban lo suficientemente tranquilas (al menos en términos de seguridad) como para no tener que vigilarlo todo desde arriba, pero que solo en caso de que pasase algo, ella ya se había encargado también de eso.

—Mmm… que interesante —comentó Robbie cuando Mabel le dijo eso—. ¿Y cómo lo haces? ¿Tienes un ojo en el cielo o algo así?

—Podrías decir que es algo así —dijo Mabel tratando de no reírse.

—No sé como haces esas cosas…eres muy madura para tu edad.

Mabel por primera vez en su vida agradeció que sus mejilla ya fueran naturalmente rojas, así no se notaria tanto que el comentario la había ruborizado.

—Je, bueno, yo…

—¡MABEL! —ambos se voltearon a ver a Dipper, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara. Era casi tan grande como esa vez que encontró ese comic de colección entre las paredes de su casa—. ¡Tienes que venir conmigo! ¡Necesito que conozcas a alguien!

A Mabel le entraron los nervios en un segundo…Su plan no incluía alguna intervención de Dipper, ella creía que estaría tan ocupado con la fiesta que no se molestaría en hablarle hasta que esta terminara.

—Pero yo tengo que…

—No te preocupes Mabel, yo haré guardia —la interrumpió Robbie —. Ve a divertirte un poco.

—Pero yo…—antes de que pudiera seguir Dipper ya la estaba prácticamente arrastrando hasta unas sillas en donde estaban sentadas dos chicas muy…únicas.

—Mabel, ellas son Grenda y Candy —dijo Dipper presentando a sus nuevas amigas—. Chicas, ella es mi hermana gemela Mabel

—¡Wow! En serio se parecen mucho —comentó Grenda, asustando un poco a Mabel con su voz.

—Bueno, era de esperarse, son gemelos ¿no? —dijo Candy.

—Ehm…H- hola—dijo tímidamente Mabel.

Viendo que necesitaba algo de "apoyo", Dipper intervino.

—Voy por un poco de ponche, ustedes…conózcanse un poco mas —dijo mientras se alejaba

—¡E- espera, Dipper! —trató de llamarlo Mabel, pero ya se había ido, dejándola sola con las dos chicas.

—Así que…Mabel —empezó Candy—. Dipper nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, apareces como…en el 80% de la conversación —continuó la chica—. Dice que eres muy lista, inteligente, valiente…

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Mabel sonrojándose un poco

—Mandona, obsesiva compulsiva, sobreprotectora…y creo que mencionó algo sobre una fobia a la animación stopmotion…—continuo Grenda mientras alimentaba a su iguana

El rojo en la cara de Mabel no cambio, pero esta vez estaba ahí no por pena sino por furia. ¡ _Demonios, Dipper! ¡Eso era privado!_

La conversación continuo por otro rato y las chicas llegaron a conocerse un poco mejor y, si bien a Mabel le parecían que podían ser algo…agobiantes, se sentía bien el poder hablar así con alguien mas

—Debe de ser genial tener un hermano como Dipper, ¿no? —comentó Candy.

—Sí, es un chico muy divertido, y se nota que le importas mucho —continuó Grenda.

—Sí, es muy… —Mabel fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono—. Discúlpenme un momento —dijo mientras se apartaba un poco de ellas y contestaba la llamada— ¿Hola?

—¡¿Que crees que estás haciendo?! —escuchó gritar a Lebam del otro lado del teléfono—. ¡Estás arruinando el plan!

—Ya lo sé pero…Dipper me presentó a unas chicas y estoy…

—Lo sé, puedo verte ¿lo olvidas?

—Estuve pensando…¿y si mejor olvidamos esto?

Silencio

—Hola…¿Lebam?

—Tengo una mejor idea —volvió a oír la voz de Lebam, pero esta vez sonó justo detrás de ella. Volteándose, Mabel se encontró con Lebam y la Mabel Número Cuatro—. Creo que será mejor que yo me encargue esto seré una mejor tú que tú.

—¿Qué?

—¡Sobre ella! —Mabel apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar a sus clones y salir corriendo por el pasillo, subió las escaleras para no causar pánico en la fiesta.

Mientras sus clones le seguían el paso, hizo todo lo posible para bloquearles el paso, lo que le hizo ganar unos segundos de ventaja. Se encontró con una ventana triangular y asomándose por ella logro ver a Ford, quien parecía estar discutiendo con una rubia cuyo vestido y cabello estaban hechos un desastre

—¡Ford! ¡Ford! —trató de llamarlo, golpeando la ventana—¡ Ford! Necesito…espera… ¿esa es Pacifica?

Antes de poder revisar mejor, Mabel fue tacleada por sus clones, quienes la tomaron de sus botas y empezaron a arrastrarla al estudio de Ford.

Una vez adentro, Mabel aun trataba de encontrar algo que fuera capaz de ayudarle y lo hizo. Aprovechando el que sus botas eran algo grandes para sus pies de muñeca, Mabel se las quitó sin mucho esfuerzo, lo que hizo que sus clones perdieran el equilibrio un momento. Corrió hacia la chimenea y con la pequeña pala que estaba al lado de esta, tomo un pequeño trozo de carbón humeante.

Corriendo otra vez por el pasillo, no tomó mucho tiempo antes de verse nuevamente acorralada por sus clones.

—¡Ríndete, Mabel original! —amenazo Lebam—. Somos iguales en inteligencia y…ALGO de fuerza

—¡Si! ¡nosotras somos dos! —continuó la Mabel Número Cuatro—. ¡Somos iguales que tú en todo sentido! Frenos, cabello, chaqueta...

—Y díganme…—preguntó Mabel mientras levantaba el aún humeante carbón a lo alto—. ¿Las suyas también son a prueba de agua?

—¿Que si son qué? —pregunto Lebam, solo para mirar un momento al techo y darse cuenta de que estaban bajo unos aspersores…que se activaban con humo—. Rayos…

Con un pitido, los aspersores se activaron y empezaron a rociar agua por todo el pasillo lo que provocó que ambos clones empezaran a derretirse hasta que solo quedaron un par de charcos grises.

—¡JA! ¡Se los dije! —celebró Mabel, empapada—. ¡Necesitan a cuatro Mabeles para vencer a la original!

…

La fiesta ya estaba terminando y la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido ya.

Dipper, Grenda y Candy aun estaban hablando, preguntándose en donde podría estar Mabel, pero su conversación fue interrumpida por una voz que Dipper ya consideraba irritante.

—Vaya vaya… pero si son nada más que el par de fenómenos —comento Gideon—. La chica tenedor y la chica iguana

Grenda y Candy se abrazaron ante los malos comentarios del chico, pero Dipper no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Oye, déjalas en paz —las defendió poniéndose frente a Gideon.

—Oh…miren a quien tenemos aquí —continuó Gideon en ese tono que tanto irritaba a Dipper—. Por un momento creí que eras alguien un poco interesante por tener el valor de hablarme así… pero si te gusta pasar tu tiempo con personas como ellas…creo que me equivoqué.

Sin que se diera cuenta, este comentario fue escuchado por cierta persona que recién estaba regresando al piso de abajo.

—¿Eso crees? Dime, ¿eres más listo que ellas? —preguntó Dipper.

—Pss, por supuesto que lo soy

—¿Eres más rico que ellas?

—Soy el más rico de todo el pueblo

—¿Eres…?

—¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas? —lo interrumpió Gideon, ya algo molesto

—Es que quiero que me expliques que si realmente eres mejor que ellas en todo sentido…porque decidí pasar la fiesta con ellas en vez de contigo?

En la frente de Gideon se podía ver una pequeña vena mientras este apretaba fuertemente su puño

—Tú…pequeño gusano…—pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió que alguien lo tomaba fuertemente de su brazo, volteándose para ver quien se había atrevido a tocarlo, Gideon se encontró con una visión muy particular.

Era una chica cuya cara era casi idéntica a la de ese odioso chico, pero se encontraba empapada de pies a cabeza, y con una mirada tan amenazante que lo dejaba helado…nadie lo había intimidado tanto con una simple mirada antes, ni siquiera…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la chica tomó el cuello de su chaleco y bruscamente (a pesar de ser un par de centímetros más baja que él) lo levantó un poco del suelo.

—Escúchame bien, señor fabuloso…—dijo en un tono muy cansado—. No te imaginas la noche que he pasado…así que lo último que necesito es que un estirado fideo con patas como tu se meta con mi hermano.

—Espera… ¿Él es tu…?

—Así que te lo pondré lo más simple que pueda…no me importa si eres realmente el payaso más rico de este agujero inculto, si te veo fastidiarlo así otra vez…lo lamentaras. ¿Fui clara?

Gideon jamás permitía que alguien le hable así…pero de igual forma nadie antes había tenido el valor de amenazarlo de esa manera y él sabia que la chica no bromeaba.

—Bastante…—se limitó a decir

Sintiendo que lo estaba empezando a bajar, Gideon se extrañó que, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, la chica lo volviera a levantar y repitió esto más de una vez mientras le daba una mirada extraña.

—¿Q- que pasa? —preguntó algo nervioso

—Ehm…oye, ¿cómo cuanto pesas? ¿Uno treinta kilos o menos? Se siente como cargar un…

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —dijo ruborizado el chico de pelo blanco

Finalmente bajándolo, el chico no tuvo más opción que retirarse mientras las miradas de los que aun seguían ahí estaban fijadas en el. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan humillado…y todo por culpa de esos dos.

 _Ni crean que se van a escapar de esta, insolentes…no tienen idea de con quien se metieron,_ pensó Gideon mientras se apretaba fuertemente el botón que sostenía su chaqueta el cual tenía la forma de…un dije azul claro.

De vuelta en el ya casi vacío museo, Dipper y sus nuevas amigas aun estaban felicitando a Mabel, la cual aunque se sentía muy halagada. Lo que quería hacer ahora era sentarse y descansar un poco. Grenda y Candy fueron a buscarle algo de beber y comer mientras que Dipper aprovechaba el momento para interrogar a Mabel.

—Bien…¿vas decirme que fue lo que te paso?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mabel… ¿de verdad me crees tan despistado? Mírate, estás toda mojada y descalza —le dijo, recalcando su aspecto—. Así que, a no ser que hayas encontrado una piscina secreta en este museo, que lo dudo, me vas a decir que es lo que te pasó.

Sintiéndose derrotada, Mabel decidió que confesaría todo a Dipper…después

—Bien, prometo que hablaré, ¿pero te importa si lo hago más tarde?

Candy y Grenda habían vuelto con algunos nachos y vasos de ponche y cada una se sentó al lado de Mabel para volver a hablar con ella. Aunque estaba cansada y el par de chicas aun le parecía algo estresante, decidió que se quedaría hablando con ellas otro rato.

…

Dipper salió a la entrada del museo en donde su tío Ford estaba revisando su cámara y parecía estarse…¿riendo? _Así que si sabe reír…_

Notando la presencia de su sobrino Ford se volteo para verlo.

—Entonces…¿funcionó?

—Peo claro que funcionó, ¿ves? Te dije que para el final de esta fiesta le conseguiría a Mabel mínimo dos amigos —dijo con confianza Dipper mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Supongo que solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda…—dijo Ford, recordando esa conversación que tuvieron hace unas semanas—. Oye, Dipper…¿aun estás trabajando en ese álbum de recuerdos?

—Eh…si, ¿por qué?

Sonriendo aun más de lo que el mismo creía posible, Ford abrió su más nueva carpeta de fotos titulada "Colmena Humana"

—Tengo algo que estoy seguro que podrías usar…


	6. El Secreto de los Noroeste

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero finalmente aquí esta el capitulo.**

 **Respondiendo a lo que me preguntaron, la relación de Dipper y Wendy si mejorara...con el tiempo**

 **Bueno, no los aburriré con excusas ni problemas personales, disfruten el cap.**

Una tranquila y hermosa mañana iluminaba un nuevo día en Gravity Falls: el cielo claro, la nieve blanca, paz y tranquilidad por todas partes...demasiada tranquilidad realmente.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que abrieron, y ni un alma había aparecido en los alrededores del museo. Ford, aprovechando la falta de turistas, estaba haciendo sus habituales cálculos en una de sus libretas mientras que sus sobrinos y empleados estaban sentados en la mesa de póker disfrutando de un (casi) amistoso juego en el que usaban galletas con sabor a papa como moneda.

—¡Tengo un Full, señores! —gritó victorioso Dipper mostrando que su mano tenía tres sietes y dos ases.

— ¡Oh, demonios! —gruñó Robbie, quien al parecer, o era el peor jugador de los cuatro o este no era su día, ya que desde que empezaron no había logrado ganar ni una sola mano. Soos, por su parte, golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa, ya que tenía tanta confianza en su mano que había apostado todo lo que tenía.

Dipper se disponía a tomar su premio pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

—No tan rápido, hermanito—dijo Mabel con su mano apoyada sobre sus cartas —. No eres el único con un full —Mabel reveló sus cartas para mostrar que tenía dos ases y...

—¿¡TRES REYES!?—gritó Dipper incrédulo mientras su hermana tomaba la gran pila de galletas.

—¿Cómo pueden unos niños ser tan buenos en esto? Esto no es normal...—murmuró Robbie al sentirse humillado por ser derrotado por niños.

—Bueno...creo que ha quedado muy en claro que estos no son niños normales, amigo —dijo Soos tratando de apoyar a su compañero, aunque el también se sentía algo mal.

—Imagino que será porque están relacionados con el señor Pines —susurró Robbie acercándose a Soos.

—Tendría sentido...quizás sea genética.

— ¿Saben? —dijo Mabel interrumpiéndolos y no parecía muy contenta—. Cuando quieran hablar a las espaldas de una persona...deberían asegurarse de que esta no pueda oírlos...¡O que al menos este de espaldas!

Ford, al notar que el día de hoy no tendrían clientes, decidió cerrar al museo para que todo el grupo saliera al pueblo debido a que no veía el punto en seguir esperando, eso y el hecho de que oír a esos chicos discutir ya lo estaba empezando a irritar pero, si bien podía echar a Soos y Robbie no podía echar a sus sobrinos (bueno...SI podía, pero no era correcto). Por lo que les comunicó a todos que saldrían al pueblo.

Cuando todos se habían subido al auto de Ford, este empezó a conducir hacia el pueblo. Soos estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y Robbie junto a los niños en la parte trasera, cosa que puso bastante nerviosa a Mabel quien, para tratar de mantener la calma, se mantenía viendo el paisaje por la ventana y para su sorpresa (y susto) logró ver que en una parte del bosque unos árboles habían sido bruscamente arrancados de raíz. Otros habían sido cortados a la mitad de arriba a abajo y algunos tenían marcas de fuertes golpes. Incluso había una gran roca que tenía unas grandes grietas como si a esta la hubieran golpeado con un inmenso martillo.

— ¡Wow! ¿¡Que rayos paso ahí?!—dijo Mabel apuntando a esa parte que parecía zona de guerra—. ¿Acaso unos osos trataron matarse entre sí o qué?

Robbie, viendo hacia donde apuntaba su amiga, logró ver la "zona de guerra" de la que hablaba, pero él estaba menos impresionado porque sabía cuál fue la causa...

—Nada parecido, Mabs...eso es de Wendy haciendo una rabieta.

— ¿¡C-Como?!

—Si, al parecer encontró su bicicleta pero no logró atrapar al cretino que se la robó, así que se descargó con lo primero que tenía a la vista y...—Robbie se detuvo cuando noto que el color de la cara de Mabel había desaparecido casi por completo y estaba sudando como si la hubieran metido a un sauna—. Ehm...Mabel, ¿te encuentras bien?

 **.A.**

Pasado un tiempo, el elenco del museo del misterio fue a la cafetería de Linda Susan. Ahí dentro, Robbie diviso a su grupo de amigos y, luego de mucha insistencia, logró convencer a Ford de que lo dejara ir con ellos. Dipper también quería ir a saludarlos (especialmente a Wendy) pero fue detenido por Mabel, quien prácticamente le suplicó que justo ahora no era el mejor momento. Soos, por su parte, se fue a jugar en la máquina de Pinball que Linda Susan reemplazó por el juego de medidor de hombría que el varonil Dan destruyó la semana pasada. Esto dejo solos a los miembros de la familia Pines, los cuales se habían sentado en una mesa cercana para ordenar un poco de chocolate caliente ( Mabel hacia todo lo posible para ocultarse tras el menú, aunque ya había ordenado).

—Vaya chicos, miren eso —dijo Dipper apuntando a la parte de atrás del menú que Mabel aun sostenía. Había un acertijo escrito allí.

 **El acertijo del día**

 **Resuelve el acertijo de esta semana y gana una jarra entera de chocolate caliente gratis**

 **¿Cuantos Años Tenemos?**

 **La diferencia entre la edad de mi papá y la de mi mama es la misma que la mía.**

 **Mi hermana mayor tiene el doble de años que yo, y ella tiene un tercio de la edad que mi mama.**

 **En cinco años tendré la misma edad que mi hermana tiene ahora**

 **¿Cuál es la edad de cada uno de nosotros?**

—Es bueno saber que Susan hace que sus clientes usen un poco su cerebro para variar —comentó Ford mientras leía el anuncio

—Sí, pero no creo que sirva de mucho cuando la mayoría de sus clientes no son capaces de hacerlo —respondió Mabel apuntando al "Muro de Ganadores" en el cual solo había la foto de cuatro personas, Candy, McGucket, Pacifica y Gideon.

Si bien el chocolate gratis ya era motivación suficiente para Dipper, el ver que ese idiota de Gideon estaba entre los ganadores solamente lo puso aún más determinado.

—Muy bien, ¡yo resolveré el acertijo!

— ¿Tú vas a...? —empezó Ford

—… ¿Resolverlo?— terminó Mabel. Intercambió miradas con Ford, y de inmediato los dos estallaron en fuertes carcajadas como si les hubieran contado el mejor chiste de todo el año.

—Oigan ¿a qué vienen esas risas? —preguntó Dipper, indignado.

—Oh, vaya, disculpa Dipper —dijo Ford quien había logrado calmarse un poco y se limpiaba una lagrima de su ojo —, es que esto quizás no sea lo tuyo.

—¿Que se supone que significa eso?

—Dipper...eres un niño especial, pero esto definitivamente no es lo tuyo, tienes problemas de atención, apenas dominas las multiplicaciones y divisiones, y el libro más grande que te he visto leer fue la guía telefónica para encontrar al tipo de las pizzas.

Dipper perdió gran parte de su casi omnipresente entusiasmo con ese comentario. Ford no estaba mintiendo, puede que no se estuviera burlando de él así; la forma tan habitualmente fría de Ford de decir lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza le estaba haciendo darse cuenta de muchas cosas de sí mismo.

Antes de que la familia Pines pudiera seguir con su conversación, un hombre anciano, algo bajito, con una barba sombreada algo descuidada se acercó a su mesa. El anciano llevaba una bata de laboratorio que aparentemente no se había cambiado desde hace varios días.

—Fiddleford...—dijo Ford algo sorprendido, pero también se podía notar que la presencia del hombre no lo hacía nada feliz.

—Buenos días Stanford...—saludó el hombre —. Lamento interrumpirte pero...hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

—No nos vemos en casi un año, ¿y lo primero que me dices es que quieres algo? —contestó Ford algo molesto.

—Esto no tiene que ver con nosotros —recalcó McGucket, quien al parecer tampoco estaba muy feliz de hablar con Ford—. Es sobre los Noroeste...

De inmediato la expresión de Ford pasó a ser una mucha más seria y pensativa.

— ¿Los Noroeste? —preguntó Mabel quien creía haber leído sobre ese apellido en alguna parte—. Ford, ¿de qué está hablando?

—Eso se los diré después, niños, ahora, podrían por favor dejarme a solas con mi...amigo —dijo Ford al no ser capaz de encontrar un término apropiado—. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar...

Los niños ya habían visto esa mirada en los ojos de su tío, y por experiencia, ambos sabían que justo ahora lo mejor para todos era no interrumpirlo, así que bajaron de las sillas y salieron de la cafetería a jugar en la nieve.

McGucket se sentó en la mesa ocupando el asiento de los niños para estar frente a Ford.

—¿Que ocurrió con los Noroeste? —le preguntó, yendo directo al punto.

—Es sobre su ancestro...creo que tenemos un problema.

.Ñ.

Dipper y Mabel estaban afuera de la cafetería cerca del auto de Ford. Mabel estuvo haciendo memoria, y recordó que el diario tenía una pequeña sección dedicada a los Noroeste.

—Aja, aquí está —dijo Mabel, una vez que encontró la página que buscaba—. Aparentemente... hay muchas preguntas sobre como hicieron los Noroeste para llegar al poder...

—¿Dijiste Noroeste? —preguntó Dipper, colocándose a su lado para poder leer el diario junto a ella

—Sí, ¿te suena familiar? —preguntó su hermana.

—Claro, ese es el apellido de Gideon.

— ¿Gideon? ¿Quién?...Oh si, ya lo recuerdo, ese idiota de la fiesta.

—El mismo —confirmó Dipper mientras, junto a su hermana, leían el resto de la (poca) información del diario respecto a los Noroeste—. Entonces...según esto... ¿Nathaniel Noroeste no pudo haber llegado al poder?

—No sin ayuda al menos —continuó su hermana mientras revisaba un documento que estaba adjunto a la última página—. Ya fuera de alguien...o algo.

Dipper se quedó mirando pensativamente las páginas del diario, las cuales hablaban sobre la familia Noroeste y del cómo aparentemente había demasiados misterios sobre cómo se volvieron la familia más poderosa del pueblo y, si bien no había oído mucho de la conversación de esos dos, parecía que Ford y el viejo McAlgo estaban también involucrados en esto. Esa era una buena oportunidad de probarse frente a su tío, devolverle el favor a Gideon y de impresionar a cierta chica.

—Hermana... —dijo Dipper en un tono extrañamente serio que tomó por sorpresa a Mabel—. Prepárate, porque tú y yo, resolveremos este misterio de una vez por todas.

Mabel solo se le quedo viendo aún más raro, ya que era usualmente ella la que proponía hacer cosas relacionadas con misterios.

—Ehm...¿estás seguro de ese Dipper? Digo, si el autor de este diario no pudo encontrar una respuesta... dudo que este sea un misterio que se pueda resolver

—Todo misterio tiene su explicación—dijo Dipper citando una de las frases que más usaba su tío Ford.

—¿Esto no tendrá nada que ver con lo que acaba de pasar en la cafetería? —dijo Mabel arqueando una ceja y llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—Para nada.

— ¿O está relacionado con ese Gideon?

—Nope

—Espero que no estés haciendo esto para impresionar a Wen…

—Mira, Mabel —la interrumpió Dipper con un muy leve sonrojo en las mejillas—. Si no me quieres ayudar, préstame el diario y vete a adular a Robbie.

La cara de Mabel de inmediato se puso casi tan roja como la de su cinta para el cabello.

— ¡Y-yo no hago eso!

—Claaaro...—dijo Dipper sin creérselo ni por un momento—. Entonces, ¿qué tal si llamo a Candy y a Grenda para que juegues con ellas mientras yo...?

Apenas mencionó a esas dos, la cara de Mabel perdió casi todo su color de una forma sorprendentemente rápida

—¡N-no, te ayudaré, te prometo que te ayudaré, pero por favor no hagas eso!

Dipper vio esto como una victoria medio llena; por un lado, logró que Mabel cooperara pero por el otro sentía algo de culpa al usar a sus amigas de amenaza.

Esto se debía a que, si bien Mabel era amiga de Candy y Grenda, ellas en realidad socializaban mejor con Dipper, ya que sus personalidades tan activas llevaban a Mabel al borde de los nervios y el estrés hasta el punto de que, literalmente, se lanzara por la ventana de su habitación cuando estas intentaron hacerle su primera (y quizás ultima) pijamada.

—Muy bien, ¿por dónde sugieres que empecemos? —preguntó Dipper luego de chantajear a Mabel

—Pues, este documento sería una forma de empezar...pero no puedo entender el significado de este símbolo —dijo Mabel enseñando el documento que estaba dentro del diario, el cual mostraba un ojo rodeado por una luna creciente dibujado en todo el centro, pero había algo aún más misterioso en el—. Eso y el que no puedo entender nada de lo que dicen estas palabras...no son de ningún idioma que conozca.

En efecto, en los alrededores del ojo se podían ver un montón de palabras las cuales no parecían tener sentido alguno. También había unos extraños puntos en algunas partes de la hoja, pero Mabel los descartó porque asumió que se trataban de salpicaduras de tinta, era como si se tratara de un...

— ¿Quién rayos se complica tanto escribiendo de esta manera? —se quejó Dipper al ver las extrañas palabras—. Es como si no quieran que entendamos a propósito

 _Un momento._.. pensó Mabel en cuanto Dipper comentó eso, si realmente no querían que cualquiera leyera el mensaje, lo más lógico sería ocultarlo, ¿y qué mejor sitio que a la vista de todos?, el mensaje estaba ahí, pero estaba...

— ¡Es un mensaje encriptado!

—¿En serio? ¿Como los del diario?

—Exacto, me sorprende que hayan usado el mismo método…

Para no enfrascarse en un tema que de seguro le tomaría todo el día explicarle a Dipper, Mabel le sugirió que volvieran al museo ya que, entre las notas que Mabel había tomado del diario, tenía una lista que le podría servir para decodificar los mensajes.

Sin embargo, mientras los gemelos se ponían en marcha al museo, ninguno se dio cuenta que su conversación fue escuchada por ciertas criaturas...tres para ser exactos.

Tenían el aspecto de tres hombres barbudos, pero parecían ser solo unas pequeñas cabezas con manos y piernas aún más pequeños, todos vestían igual y en sus cabezas había unos grandes sombreros triangulares y rojos.

Eran gnomos

— ¿Oíste eso Jeff?—preguntó uno de barba blanca al gnomo del medio cuyo pelo y barba eran de marrón oscuro

—Si Steve, no soy sordo —respondió algo irritado mientras dirigía su atención al tercer Gnomo—. ¡Oye tú!, olvida robar ese pastel, tenemos que informarle esto a Su Alteza.

— ¡Shmebulock! —respondió el tercer Gnomo.

—Exacto, ahora, ¡muévanse!

.O.

Dentro de una pequeña habitación en la residencia Alegría había una bonita pequeña mesa con un mantel purpura y, encima de este, había una esfera de cristal. Sentada frente a esta, estaba Pacifica, quien tenía sus manos sobre la esfera.

—Pff, esto es taaan aburrido —se quejó Pacifica mientras frotaba la esfera con sus manos y un extraño humo se movía dentro de esta—. Ya le dije que no puedo encontrarlos usando esto...es una pérdida de tiempo, no sé por qué insiste —esto último lo dijo mientras miraba a los lados como si le preocupara que la oyeran—. Bueno...tampoco es que tenga muchos otros métodos para... ¿uh? —Pacifica detecto una presencia cerca de ella y se volteó para mirar de frente a la puerta

—¡S-SEÑORITA PACIFICA! —una voz gritó mientras la puerta se abría antes de que Pacifica pudiera dar respuesta. La voz era del Gnomo Jeff, quien al parecer estaba algo agotado por la gran carrera que dio en tan poco tiempo.

—Más te vale que sea importante...considerando que acabas de interrumpirme —dijo Pacifica en un tono tan helado como el mismo invierno.

—D-de verdad lo siento mucho, señora —dijo Jeff haciendo una reverencia—. Pero es BASTANTE importante...otras dos personas quieren investigar sobre la familia Noroeste

Esto realmente sorprendió a la vidente, pero solo un poco... ¿cómo era eso posible? Hasta donde ella sabía, solo dos personas han mostrado interés en esto y estas ni siquiera querían trabajar juntas.

— ¿De quienes se tratan?

—No lo sé mi señora...jamás los había visto por aquí antes pero...ambos tienen un parecido enorme, es casi como si fueran la misma persona

Pacifica fue capaz de deducir quienes eran en cuanto le dio ese dato, ya que las únicas personas "nuevas" en el pueblo eran...

— ¿Por casualidad uno de ellos tenía un cabello largo y marrón y usaba una chaqueta beige?

—Si señora

— ¿Y el otro tenia cabello marrón corto y unos encantadores ojos que te hipnotizan con solo mirarlos?

—B-bueno, no sé si lo describiría exactamente así...pero si, tenía cabello marrón corto.

—Oh, vaya...esto será tan interesante, pero por mucho que me interese, solo una persona puede interferir con esto —dijo Pacifica con una risita mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación—. Le avisare de inmediato a Gideon...las cosas acaban de ponerse un poco más interesantes.

— S-señora, ¿y nosotros? —preguntó Jeff algo desesperado

—Ah sí…tómense el resto del día si quieren, no me interesa

—En seguida señora, gracias—dijo Jeff mientras salía corriendo lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían.

.S.

Mabel y Dipper habían vuelto al museo del misterio por su cuenta y se encontraban en la mesa de póker en donde Mabel había puesto la mayoría de sus notas para decodificar los mensajes que había alrededor de ese ojo, pero luego de un rato comenzó a desesperarse. Sin importar los métodos que usara para decodificar el mensaje, este no parecía tener sentido alguno, ya sea que usara el Caesar o el Atbash, el mensaje no lograba revelarse.

Dipper, quien ya estaba algo aburrido de escribir las letras que le dictaba su hermana, quería entretenerse con lo que fuera, así que tomo un momento el documento y le hecho una mirada. Sin poder resistir más el aburrimiento que lo invadía, Dipper tomó uno de los tantos lápices que Mabel había traído y mordisqueado (la niña ya había almorzado madera para este punto) y, leyéndolo detenidamente, no pudo evitar poner particular atención en aquellos puntos que Mabel había dicho seguramente eran tinta salpicada, los cuales estaban tan juntos y en tales posiciones que tuvo un irresistible deseo de unir los puntos.

Como si se tratara de un cuaderno de "Conecta los puntos", Dipper empezó a unir todas las pequeñas manchas de tinta mediante líneas y curvas, si bien esto lo estaba manteniendo entretenido en un principio, entre más progresaba se daba cuenta de que, entre más puntos unía, se lograba ver algo...extraño.

Una vez que unió todos los puntos, Dipper se quedó mirando lo que había hecho por un momento antes de llamar a su hermana

—Mabel...—dijo Dipper en un tono extrañamente bajo.

— ¿Que ocurre Dipper? —preguntó su hermana quien ya estaba mordisqueando su cuarto lápiz y llenando su decimotercer hoja en otro fallido intento de decodificar el mensaje.

— ¿Acaso mencionaste que había una tercera forma de decodificar estos mensajes?

Mabel se quedó pensando un momento su respuesta para hacer algo de memoria hasta que recordó lo que su hermano le estaba preguntando.

—Si...la clave Vigenere, pero ya te comenté que si no tenemos una palabra clave no podremos…

—Creo que la encontré…

— ¿¡Que?! —gritó Mabel atónita mientras con su mano partía el lápiz a la mitad.

—Intenta usar ese código de nuevo —le sugirió su hermano mientras le mostraba el documento que el había rayado un poco—. Y esta vez, intenta usar esta palabra.

Mabel estaba a punto de regañar a Dipper por haber rayado el documento, pero ese sentimiento se esfumó en cuento vio que, en la forma en la que su hermano había los puntos que ella pensaba que eran salpicaduras de tinta, ahora se podía leer una palabra…

 **Bill**

 **...**

De vuelta en la cafetería de Linda Susan, dos ancianos continuaban su conversación mientras bebían unas cervezas que Susan les trajo

—¿Estás diciendo que nos hemos quedado sin pistas? —preguntó Ford algo molesto.

—Así parece —respondió McGucket—. Sin importar por donde lo miremos, no hay pruebas de que relacionen a los Noroestes con él.

—Pero es que no tiene sentido, ¿realmente crees que alguien tan simplón como Nathaniel Noroeste pasara de paleador a fundador por sí mismo?

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —devolvió el científico, molesto—. Es obvio que algo hizo, solo dije que quizás no haya tenido que ver con lo que creíamos

—Pero…no puede ser —se dijo a si mismo Ford tratando de encajar la información—. Ese niño Noroeste…y ese amuleto…

—Quizás solo lo encontró —sugirió McGucket.

Ford se quedó callado ya que, aunque pareciera algo absurdo, no podía descartar la idea de que Gideon tuviera en su poder ese amuleto por mera coincidencia. Después de todo, él había sido víctima de muchas coincidencias en su larga vida (aunque pocas de ellas habían sido buenas).

— ¿Y entonces…que nos queda? —preguntó Ford dando un trago a su cerveza.

—Pues quizás debamos retomar la hipótesis de que todo esto fue un plan del gobierno para encubrir algo de lo que estaban demasiado avergonzados…

Los dos permanecieron en un silencio absoluto, el cual era bastante incómodo para ambos.

—Sí, lo sé…—suspiró McGucket derrotado—. A mí también me pareció ridículo cuando lo pensé.

—¿Qué otra cosa ocultarían? —preguntó Ford tratando de romper el incómodo silencio—. ¿Qué Benjamín Franklin era una mujer?

Esto provocó una risa por parte de los dos científicos, quienes rieron por un rato hasta que esta se fue esfumando lentamente

—¿Qué fue lo que nos paso Ford? —se preguntó McGucket, melancólico

—Fue lo de hace treinta años…realmente nos afectó— dijo Ford tratando de evitar el tema

—D-de verdad lo siento Ford…Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde en ese momento entonces tú no…

—Cambiemos de asunto por favor —gruñó Ford tratando de mantener la calma, pero era obvio que ese tema le afectaba bastante—. Ahora…sobre el otro asunto del que querías hablar…

—Oh, sí, por supuesto —dijo McGucket mientras de su maletín sacaba unos planos y los extendía en la mesa—. Estos son los posibles lugares de escondite.

— ¿Posibles?

—No… no puedo recordar en donde los puse…mi invento resultó más efectivo de lo que creí…realmente no puedo recordarlo.

No estando muy satisfecho con la respuesta, Ford se limitó a tomar los planos y guardarlos en su chaqueta mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

—Supongo que eso bastará.

—Entonces… ¿me ayudaras? —preguntó McGucket algo desesperado.

—Si si como sea —dijo Ford quien no parecía muy interesado en el tema—. Encontraré la forma de que tu hijo recupere su memoria. Dame los planos del aparato y…veré que puedo hacer

—¡¿De veras?! P-pero tú me prometiste que…

—Yo no prometí nada—dijo fríamente Ford—. Además, no fui yo el que le hizo eso en primer lugar.

A McGucket esas palabras le dolieron como si lo hubieran golpeado en la cara y lo peor es que sabía que tenía razón.

Dejándolo sin mucho más, Ford se retiró sin más que decir mientras que McGucket se quedó sentado absorto en sus propios pensamientos hasta que linda Susan se le acerco.

—Disculpe, señor Fiddleford —dijo para llamar su atención

—S-¿si señora?

—Stanford dijo que usted pagaría la cuenta.

—Claro — _Debí imaginarlo,_ pensó McGucket.

…

En la librería de la mansión Noroeste, Gideon se encontraba leyendo un libro junto a la chimenea, parecía muy concentrado, hasta que su teléfono lo interrumpió. Viendo el identificador para ver quien lo fastidiaba Gideon se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Pacifica.

—Ugh, genial —dijo irritado, antes de atender la llamada—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Oh, vaya, Gideon…así no es como saludas a una dama.

—Lo haría si estuviera hablando con una.

Pacífica soltó una risita irritante e infantil.

—Qué chistosito… En fin, tenemos un problema. Uno de los tuyos.

— ¿Qué clase de problema? —dijo Gideon un poco más interesado cerrando su libro

—Parece que esos chicos, Mabel y Dipper Pines quieren jugar a los detectives…y están investigando a tu ancestro

—¿Eso es todo? —bufó Gideon con una sonrisa condescendiente—. No hay forma en la que ese par de ilusos puedan resolver esto

—Quizás, pero si yo fuera tu no los subestimaría…

—Muy bien, haré algo después, ahora estoy ocupado— dijo Gideon restándole importancia al asunto y volviendo a su libro.

—Como quieras…Si descubren algo, el que se meta en problemas serás tú y no quisiera tener que buscar un nuevo compañero…creo que ya me empiezas a caer bien

—Como sea, adiós —dijo Gideon terminando la llamada y volviendo a su libro ya que, según él, no había forma en la que ese par de citadinos pudieran resolver uno de los secretos mejor guardados de todo Gravity Falls… ¿cierto?

…

Luego un rato, Mabel finalmente había logrado decodificar el mensaje, el cual resultó ser una especie de aviso escrito por alguien que esperaba que quien recibiera esta carta pudiera entenderle, en el cual se revelaba que Nathaniel tuvo "ayuda" para hacer todo lo que hizo y que todos los detalles sobre este ayudante misterioso yacían en la única lapida del cementerio que tenía grabado un ojo rodeado por una luna creciente.

Sintiendo que estaban a punto de adentrarse en algo grande, Mabel sugirió que preparan unas mochilas con todo el equipo necesario. Su hermano fue a buscarlas de inmediato mientras ella buscaba todo lo que pudiera ser esencial.

—Muy bien, Dipper, repasemos —dijo Mabel mientras Dipper revisaba el contenido de cada mochila

—Un par de linternas.

—Listo.

—Un par de cuadernos de apuntes.

—Listo.

—El mensaje decodificado.

—Listo.

—Una caja de lápices.

—Tú necesitaras más que eso…—susurró Dipper.

— ¿Que dijiste?

—N-nada, listo.

—Una grabadora para grabar notas verbales.

—Lista.

Una vez que Mabel terminó de listar todo lo que ella consideraba importante, Dipper comenzó a revisar su propia lista sobre lo que consideraba importante

—Un par de cuchillos de supervivencia —comenzó listando Dipper.

—Sigo sin creer que Ford dejara esto al alcance de unos niños pero…listo —dijo Mabel algo preocupada.

—Pistola de electrochoques.

—Listo, aunque ya te dije…eso no nos será útil, ni ahora ni nunca.

—Dos botellas de nutritivo y refrescante Dipper-jugo.

—Ehm…listo

Con todo su equipo listo, los gemelos salieron del museo y se pusieron en marcha al cementerio. De camino hacia allá, Dipper no pudo evitar que a la mente le llegaran recuerdos de esa desastrosa cita que tuvo ahí hacia unos días y, al parecer, su hermana pensaba igual ya que, antes de salir Mabel había marcado todas las páginas del diario que estuvieran relacionadas con los zombis.

Pasado solo unos minutos de caminata, los gemelos llegaron a la entrada del cementerio y, si bien Dipper quería irse a explorar para buscar la lápida que se mencionaba en el mensaje, Mabel tuvo una idea que les ahorraría muchísimo tiempo y esfuerzo: preguntar a los Valentino.

—Oh, ¿por qué tiene que ser de la forma aburrida? —dijo Dipper haciendo un puchero.

—Mira, no sé tú, pero si los padres de Robbie pueden evitar que pasemos horas paseando por un terreno dedicado a los muertos o veo como preguntarles es mala idea— respondió Mabel, mientras tocaba el timbre

—No dije que lo fuera, solo dije que es aburrida

—No todo puede ser solo diversión, Dipper

Antes de que se enfrascaran en un debate, el padre de Robbie atendió la puerta y los recibió con mucha amabilidad. Los invito a pasar, pero Mabel insistió en que tenían prisa y solo querían preguntarle algo rápido.

—Oh bueno, ¿y en que puedo ayudarlos jovencitos? —preguntó amablemente el Sr Valentino.

—Verá, señor —dijo Mabel mientras escudriñaba en su mochila—. ¿De casualidad sabe si en alguna parte del cementerio hay una lápida con un símbolo similar a este? —le preguntó mientras le mostraba un dibujo del ojo con la luna creciente que Dipper había dibujado en una hoja aparte

—Oh, por supuesto —respondió el padre de Robbie quien pareció reconocer ese símbolo de inmediato—. Está en una colina al norte cerca de esta casa, aunque…no es en realidad una lápida, más bien es un monumento.

— ¿Un monumento?

—Sí, no entiendo por qué, pero la familia Noroeste nos manda dinero extra para mantenerlo limpio al menos una vez al mes…y más raro aun es lo que tiene escrito…

— ¿Y eso que tendría de raro?

—Bueno, creo que más bien es lo que NO tiene escrito…Lo único que tiene grabado además de ese símbolo es un montón de letras que no parecen tener mucho sentido.

Mabel anoto esta nueva información en su cuaderno de apuntes, aunque honestamente no la veía muy útil, pero cualquier información serviría. Ambos agradecieron al señor Valentino por la información y se disponían a ir a buscar esta misteriosa lapida.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos logró ver que, a las afueras del cementerio, los estaba observando otra persona la cual, a pesar del frio, parecía estar sudando a chorros.

Gideon no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…estos chicos habían llegado más lejos en una sola tarde que todos los otros chismosos interesados en su familia habían llegado en más de cien años de estar ocultando el secreto.

Tratando de mantener la calma, Gideon buscó su teléfono y llamó de inmediato a Pacifica

—Hola Gideon, ¿cómo…?

—No hay tiempo—la interrumpió Gideon—. Tenemos un…inconveniente

—¿Oh? ¿Y que puede ser?

—Esos dos…ya están en el cementerio y creo que ya saben a dónde ir

— ¿¡QUE?! —se escuchó gritar a Pacifica del otro lado de la línea—. ¡Te dije claramente que no los subestimaras!

—Lo sé, pero no creí que…

—Escúchame muy bien, idiota—dijo Pacifica en un tono muy amenazante el cual contrastaba mucho con su tono educado y alegre—. Si no los detienes ahora, los dos nos meteremos en problemas, así que ni se te ocurra dejar que encuentren ese lugar, ¿me oíste?

Antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta, Pacifica colgó el teléfono dejando a Gideon por su cuenta con un problema que potencialmente le podía salir mucho más caro de lo que él pensaba…

…

Dipper y Mabel habían seguido las instrucciones que les dio el Sr Valentino y, tal y como él lo había dicho, la lápida que ellos buscaban era una que resaltaba bastante, Esa parte del cementerio estaba ya algo abandonada y se podía ver el paso del tiempo en las lapidas de los alrededores. Sin embargo, en la cima de una colina, lograron ver una lápida tan limpia que parecía nueva y que tenía el mismo símbolo que vieron en el documento.

—Bueno, aquí estamos, hermanito —dijo Mabel, mientras los dos empezaban a inspeccionar la lápida—. Debo decir Dipper…estoy muy impresionada ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso con los puntos del documento?

—Oh bueno…—respondió Dipper algo apenado de cómo lo descubrió realmente—. Estaba aburrido y vi los puntos…y me acordé de esos juegos en donde tienes que unir todos los puntos para que te den una figura.

Mabel intentó no reírse mucho pero, viniendo de su hermano, eso no le sorprendía; esa forma tan única de pensar los había traído hasta allí. Sacó las notas para leer nuevamente el mensaje…

 **13 de Abril 1860**

 **Parece que el idiota de Nathaniel ha caído en la trampa.**

 **Nuestro jefe le dio el dije prometiéndole que eso lo haría famoso.**

 **Cuando nos lo enseño, seguimos el plan y pretendimos que él era el nuevo jefe.**

 **Nathaniel es lo suficientemente tonto como para creer que él está a cargo.**

 **Ni se da cuenta de que solo lo estamos usando de prueba.**

 **Dejare el mensaje hasta aquí, cualquier miembro de la organización que desee**

 **saber más sobre esto puede encontrar el resto del archivo en la lápida con nuestro símbolo.**

 **NO HAN VISTO NADA**

El mensaje olía a conspiración por todas partes, ¿acaso esta organización planeó todo lo del mandato de Nathaniel Noroeste, supuesto fundador del pueblo? Si este documento era cierto entonces él no fue más que un peón de un plan muchísimo más grande… ¿pero cuál sería?

— ¡Oye, Mabel! —gritó Dipper sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Mira esto

Mabel caminó al lado de su hermano, quien estaba revisando el símbolo de la lapida

— ¿Qué ocurre, bro?

—Mientras estabas perdida en esa desproporcionada cabeza tuya,—Mabel se tocó la cabeza desde diferentes ángulos… ¿realmente era desproporcionada?—, encontré algo, mira— Dipper golpeó un poco el suelo que estaba delante de la lápida y este sonaba… ¿metálico?

—Es… ¿¡Una puerta oculta!? — dijo Mabel incrédula—. ¿¡Como la encontraste?!

—B-bueno, ya sabes, usé la… eh… lógica y…las notas…y…eh—trato de explicarse Dipper, pero la mirada de Mabel mostraba que no se lo estaba creyendo ni por un segundo—. Ugh, bien, me arrojé para hacer ángeles de nieve y me golpeé la cabeza con ella, ¿contenta?

Mabel dio un gran suspiro. Si, eso definitivamente es algo que el haría

—Muy bien…ahora ayúdame a…

—¡UN MOMENTO!

Los gemelos se quedaron paralizados cuando escucharon ese grito, se voltearon para ver de dónde venía y tuvieron la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarse con Gideon quien parecía algo…diferente.

Andaba vestido con sus ropas elegantes de siempre y encima tenía una capa blanca, pero se podía notar que estaba muy agitado por algo, y a pesar del frio del invierno, parecía estar sudando mucho.

—E-esperen, no lo hagan —dijo Gideon tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Se puede saber qué ocurre, Gideon? —dijo Dipper, algo preocupado, no por Gideon sino por su extraño comportamiento—. No te conozco bien y no quiero hacerlo tampoco, pero hasta yo sé que esto no es normal en ti.

Recuperando un poco la compostura, Gideon volvió a hablar esta vez con más calma.

—Escuchen…no sé cómo se enteraron de todo esto…pero…les daré lo que sea si no siguen con esto.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Mabel algo indignada—. ¿En serio crees que puedes sobornarnos?

—Pff…por favor…todo el mundo tiene un precio—dijo fríamente Gideon—.Además, deberían darme las gracias, les estoy haciendo un favor…no saben en que se están metiendo.

Mabel estaba a punto de seguir interrogando al chico Noroeste pero su hermano la interrumpió con un gesto antes de susurrarle:

—Mabel…necesitas que confíes en mi por un momento.

— ¿Qué?

Pero, sin que Dipper le diera respuesta, este comenzó a hablar

—Muy bien Gideon, aceptamos tu oferta.

—¡¿Qué?! Dipper, ¿qué demonios haces?

Gideon sonrió.

—No eres TAN estúpido después de todo, Dopper.

—Es Dipper.

—Sé lo que dije, en fin dime…¿cuanto quieren —dijo Gideon sacándose una billetera de sus bolsillos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Dipper fingiendo confusión.

— ¿Disculpa?

—La información se cambia por información, niño bonito —le dijo el chico de la camiseta con una sonrisa—. No quieres que veamos esa información nosotros mismos entonces…tendrás que decírnosla tú.

Esto tomo tanto a Gideon y a Mabel desprevenidos, ninguno de los dos se esperaba eso de Dipper.

—¿Y que te hace pensar que yo sé algo sobre mi ancestro?

—Varias cosas, de hecho—dijo Dipper sonando extrañamente pensativo, lo que realmente estaba sorprendiendo a Mabel. Esta era una faceta de Dipper que no conocía—. Primero, estás básicamente desesperado porque nadie lea esa información; segundo, tú no le ofreces dinero a nadie (según me han dicho) y tercero…en ningún momento hemos mencionado que investigamos a tu ancestro así que… ¿Cómo lo sabias?

Gideon lanzó un gruñido. Ese chico estaba prácticamente burlándose en su cara, pero admitirlo solo lo expondría.

—No sé…que te puedo decir yo de mi ancestro que la gente ya no sepa…el señor fue el fundador del pueblo, si quieres información de él solo ve a la biblioteca.

—Ugh— ahora era el turno de Dipper de retroceder, realmente no esperaba que Gideon se resistiera luego de toda esta revelación, quizás no lo había planeado muy bien. Sin embargo, sintió que alguien lo tocó en el hombro, y se volteó para ver a Mabel con una sonrisa.

—Dipper, lo hiciste bien, yo me encargo de él ahora. —Apartó gentilmente a Dipper y se puso frente a Gideon—. Creo que a estas alturas, los tres sabemos que eso no es cierto.

— ¿Dudas de mi, niña? —dijo Gideon pretendiendo estar ofendido—. Los Noroestes solo decimos la verdad, y ya les dije que él fue el fundador del pueblo.

—Oh, es que yo no dudo eso —dijo Mabel sonando muy segura de sí misma—. Tu ancestro SI fundó el pueblo pero… ¿Cómo lo hizo?

— ¿Q-Que?

—Escucha, idiota —Mabel lo regañó perdiendo la paciencia mientras Gideon retrocedía un poco (era la segunda vez que lo llamaban idiota en un mismo día)—.Tenemos algo que prueba que ese payaso no podría ni liderar a un ciego de la mano, y también pruebas de que le ofrecieron ayuda…mucha ayuda, de una organización.

— ¡¿C-COMO ES QUE SABEN DE…?!

—Así que te lo preguntare solo una vez… ¿Quién ayudó a tu ancestro? Si no nos respondes tú, buscaremos la respuesta nosotros mismos.

Gideon se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente acorralado…no quería admitir nada sobre la verdadera historia de su familia…pero no podía dejar que los niños buscaran la información por sí mismos, así que al verse sin más opciones, decidió ir contra todo lo que le dictaba su orgullo y confesar.

—Bill…—susurró Gideon.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Mabel mientras Dipper se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos de sus shorts

—Bill es un…viejo amigo de la familia. Una noche, se acercó a Nathaniel, y le ofreció algo muy especial…un dije. Le dijo que eso era algo así como su llave del éxito, siempre que lo llevara encima, la gente que vivía en esta tierra lo veneraría y obedecería sin cuestionar. Mi ancestro aprovechó esto y obligó a los nativos a construir lo que luego sería conocido como el pueblo de Gravity Falls. Era perfecto…era una mano de obra muy obediente por la que no tuvo que pagar ni un centavo y estos jamás se quejaban.

—Parece que corre en la familia ser un cretino—comentó Dipper aun con sus manos en los bolsillos.

—En fin, Bill solo tenía una condición…que este dije siempre tendría que permanecer en nuestra familia y que si algún día esos nativos le pedían algo, nuestra familia debería ofrecer su inmediata ayuda.

—¿Quiénes eran estos nativos?— preguntó Mabel.

—Eso…no lo sé—dijo Gideon—. No son de ninguna tribu que conozca…pero sus ropas consistían en largas togas purpuras con el símbolo de un ojo rodeado de una luna creciente…por alguna razón, apenas Nathaniel les dijo que venía de parte de Bill estos se mostraron muy cooperativos…como si él fuera una especie de mesías o algo así…

 _O un simple títere,_ pensó Mabel

—E-eso es todo lo que pienso decirles —dijo Gideon quien se sentía bastante humillado por admitir esto frente a los gemelos Pines. No podía creerlo…el mejor secreto de toda su familia descubierto por un par de citadinos.

Satisfecho con la respuesta (y por la expresión en la cara de Gideon) Dipper logró convencer a su hermana de que ya no necesitaban seguir investigando ya que esto resolvía el misterio sobre el que estaban investigando. Mabel quería continuar, pero para no hacer sentir mal a su hermano decidió cumplir su parte del trato con Gideon y los tres empezaron a salir del cementerio.

Una vez afuera cuando se disponían a irse a sus respectivos hogares Gideon se colocó frente a ellos.

—Quiero que sepan algo…si me entero de que algo de esto se llega a saber, lo lamentarán…

—Oh no te preocupes Gideon —le dijo Dipper con una sonrisa extrañamente tranquila—. No hablaremos si tu prometes mantenerte a raya la próxima vez.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—En realidad…es lo que TÚ has dicho—dijo Dipper sacándose de su bolsillo una grabadora la cual se podía ver que había sido activada—. Puedes amenazarme e insultarme cuanto quieras…pero si vuelves a amenazar a mi hermana…subiré esto al internet…buena suerte explicándole esto a tus padres entonces.

La paciencia de Gideon finalmente se había agotado, no iba a tolerar esto, y menos de parte de un chico como el, se disponía a usar su dije y enseñarles una lección cuando…

—¡EJEEEEMMMM!

Ese tenía que ser el aclarado de garganta menos discreto que los tres hayan oído. Volteándose para ver de quien se trataba, los tres se sorprendieron (en diferentes niveles) al ver a Ford parado junto a ellos.

— ¿Interrumpo algo, Noroeste? —dijo Ford en un muy mal intento de sonar inocente.

—En absoluto señor Pines…—dijo Gideon en un tono derrotado y caminando lejos del trio sin dirigirles la mirada.

Mabel y Dipper (especialmente Dipper) estaban emocionados por contarle a su tío su reciente aventura pero se encontraron con una mirada molesta de parte de su tío que los hizo reconsiderarlo.

— ¿Y ustedes en donde estaban? —gruñó Ford sonando algo molesto—. He pasado los últimos veinte minutos tratando de encontrarlos.

—Ehm…pero si nos fuimos hace como unas cinco horas —dijo Dipper, confundido.

—¿Realmente te tomó tanto tiempo darte cuenta de que nos habíamos ido? —dijo Mabel, quien parecía ser ahora ella la que estaba regañando.

—B-bueno yo…en fin suban al auto ahora, se hace tarde—respondió Ford tratando de evitar la pregunta.

Los hermanos obedecieron con gusto, después de todo, tenían muchas cosas que contarle a su tío, y no podían esperar a llegar al museo para hacerlo.

..

De vuelta en la residencia Alegría, Gideon y Pacifica estaban tomando un poco de té, aunque la única que parecía disfrutarlo era Pacifica quien apenas podía contener su risa mientras que Gideon apretaba fuertemente su taza en señal de frustración.

—Oh, vaya, no puedo creerlo— continuó riéndose la chica—. ¿Realmente te obligaron a decirlo todo?

—¡Oye! Si no lo hacía, hubieran encontrado "ese lugar" —dijo Gideon algo avergonzado.

—Supongo…buen trabajo Gideon —lo felicito Pacifica mientras recostaba su mejilla en su mano—. Creo que fue pedirte demasiado que te hicieras cargo de esos dos tu solo… en especial de Dipper—dijo esto último en un tono soñador.

—Ugh… ¿Cómo te puede gustar ese chico?

—Oh, Gideon, ¿estás celoso?

— ¿Celoso? —Gideon comenzó fuertemente mientras golpeaba la mesa—. Oh, caramba gracias…necesitaba reír.

—Bueno… ¿mencionaremos esto en nuestro reporte? —preguntó Pacifica.

—Ni hablar, si se entera me hará algo horrible como convertirme en un enano regordete sin cuello con más cabello que cuerpo —comentó Gideon sonando algo nervioso mientras se levantaba de la mesa—. Hagamos como si esto jamás paso.

—Hmph, ya quisieras ¿no? —preguntó burlona Pacifica lo que causo que Gideon le lanzara una mirada intimidante que tuvo muy poco efecto en ella—. En fin, supongo que es todo por hoy. Nos vemos, engreído.

—Adiós, lunática—con eso termino su reunión y Gideon salió de la casa de Pacifica.

…

—¿Y eso es lo que paso entonces hace más de 150 años? —preguntó Ford muy interesado mientras tomaba apuntes como si su vida dependiera de ello y escuchaba atentamente el relato de los niños.

—La historia contada por un propio Noroeste —dijo Mabel con mucha confianza y una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres oír la versión audio-libro? —preguntó Dipper mientras le mostraba la grabadora a su tío.

Justo ahora los tres estaban en el estudio de su tío y este estaba sentado tras su escritorio y los gemelos estaban sentados en unas sillas frente a él.

—Niños…no saben lo mucho que me han ayudado, muchísimas gracias de verdad —dijo Ford en un tono extrañamente feliz.

Viendo que su tío se quedaría un largo rato analizando toda la información que le dieron los gemelos se disponían a irse a su habitación, pero antes de llegar a la salida Ford los llamo.

—Esperen un momento —dijo Ford levantándose y caminaba hacia ellos—. Dipper…puedo hablar contigo… ¿a solas?

Dipper y Mabel intercambiaron miradas extrañadas pero le restaron importancia y Mabel se adelantó dejándolos solos a los dos.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Dipper animadamente.

—Dipper…no debí decir eso sobre ti en la cafetería…—dijo Ford sonando muy apenado—. Que no se te den las mismas cosas que a mí o a Mabel no nos hace mejor que tú. Sin ti, jamás hubieran resuelto esto…así que yo…ohm…lo…

—¿Si?

—Yo…lo…sien…

—Vamos…solo dos letras más —dijo Dipper emocionado.

—Lo siento —dijo Ford—. Ufff…eso dolió

— ¡JAJAJA, PERFECTO! —gritó de la emoción su sobrino mientras tomaba una fotografía—. Este será un momento invaluable en mi álbum.

—Oye, sobre eso… ¿ya colocaste las fotos que te di el otro día?

—Por supuesto, ¿quieres ver cómo quedo?

— ¡SEGURO! —dijo Ford emocionado. Sin importar cuanto trabajo tuviera, jamás estaría demasiado ocupado para pasar buen tiempo con sus sobrinos…o ver sufrir a esa mocosa de Pacifica

LO JEGHUSKTO SL OUEFLIXG EG

QO HWNUG CWFCC SÑOG

EI VWRASNO VISR AÑCK

MW EAAS TFWIBLA OÑGS

M EI DSPO LRSANHS Y QANQG AÑCK


End file.
